Mi dulce príncipe
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Thor ha estado acechando a Loki por años, creyendo que está realmente enamorado de él. Después de observarlo en compañía de una inesperada mujer decide que es hora de hacer que Loki sienta su amor, de hacer que se enamore de él. Inesperadamente, Loki se verá enfrentado a una horrible situación al ser secuestrado por un demente que le retendrá como su prisionero... (Traducción)
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas del fanfic:**

**Esta es una traducción. La historia original ha sido escrita por Cassy27 y la pueden encontrar acá y en AO3. No es de menos decir que cuento con el permiso de la autora, y que además esta historia ha sido (o esta siendo) posteada en Amor yaoi.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes, al igual que la historia como ya lo he mencionado, no me pertenecen y con su publicación no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio (solo el inmenso placer de compartirlo con ustedes y que lo disfruten, ¡por supuesto!)

**Personajes:** Loki, Thor, Sigyn, Sif, menciones de Odín, Frigga, Laufey, entre otros personajes.

**Parejas:** Thor/Loki, Loki/Sigyn

**Warnings:** Este fic es bastante fuerte, así que si eres una persona sensible te recomiendo que dejes de leer.

**Tags Adicionales:** AU, tortura mental, secuestro, temas oscuros, Dark!Thor

* * *

**Mi dulce príncipe**

Tres años. Ese fue el tiempo que le tomó reunir toda la información. Incluso aunque con frecuencia estaba furioso consigo mismo porque le hubiese llevado tanto tiempo, estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado. Miró el pequeño libro verde —verde porque este era el color favorito de Loki— con una sonrisa en el rostro. En la primera página encontró una fotografía del hombre al que no había sido capaz de sacar de su mente en tanto tiempo. Arrastró uno de sus dedos por la suave superficie de la foto, fijándose en cada detalle. Vio el cabello negro, medio largo, rizado ligeramente en las puntas. Admiró la pálida piel de porcelana y sus labios de rubí. Observó la nitidez de sus pómulos y su larga y pequeña nariz. Lo que más sobresalía, sin embargo, eran sus claros ojos verdes.

Thor nunca antes había visto un hombre como él. Esta quizás era la razón por la cual nunca había sido capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza.

Loki Laufeyson.

Ese era su nombre.

Un hermoso nombre que le sentaba bastante bien.

Siempre que Thor miraba la foto —la cual había sido tomada sin que Loki se diera cuenta— se encontraba repleto de una calidez que nunca antes había experimentado. Lentamente, giró la página y vio el nombre de Loki escrito con su propia letra desaliñada. Las páginas siguientes revelaban información de lo que seguramente debían ser sus comidas favoritas, inferidas de los restaurantes que visitaba con más frecuencia, o el tipo de café que siempre compraba en el Starbucks local.

Su sonrisa se extendió. Por tres años había estado recolectando cada pieza de información sobre Loki y pronto, _muy pronto _reuniría la fuerza y el coraje suficiente para incluso llegar a entablar una conversación con él. Ya tenía el momento completamente planeado en su cabeza. Sabía que Loki salía de trabajar a las nueve los jueves, después atravesaba el parque para dirigirse a la estación y tomar el tren a las 9:45. Thor le esperaría en el parque y le preguntaría por la hora. Sería la excusa perfecta.

Repitió el evento una y otra vez en su cabeza por la que debía ser ya la milésima vez y supo que nada podría salir mal. Podía llegar a ponerse tan enfadado cuando las cosas no salían como él quería. Pero de nuevo, por tres años ya, Loki nunca había cambiado su horario. Thor no podía esperar a que llegara jueves porque ese sería su día. Después de todo, había sido nombrado en honor al dios del trueno y el jueves era su día.

Si, pensó Thor, en unos cuantos días a esta hora, ya habría hablado con el hombre al que no había sido capaz de olvidar. Entonces finalmente su vida estaría completa.

~O~

El jueves llegó y Thor esperó en el parque por lo que debieron haber sido cincuenta minutos._ ¡Cincuenta minutos! _No tenía sentido y con el paso de cada segundo, se tornaba más inquieto e incómodo porque Loki nunca divergía de su horario. ¡Nunca!

Estaba empezando a pensar que había cometido un error o que quizás los dioses estaban en su contra. Este se suponía sería su día de triunfo y en lugar de ello estaba parado escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, esperando impacientemente por su alma gemela. Se sentía burlado y eso le enfurecía.

De repente, Thor escuchó la voz de una mujer. No le había dado importancia, pero después escuchó una segunda voz y esta voz la podía reconocer en medio de una multitud de hombres. Loki no estaba solo.

Cuidadosamente (como para no revelar su escondite), se inclinó un poco hacia la izquierda. Su corazón se detuvo cuando los vio. Sintió que se le helaba la sangre y que los pequeños vellos en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizaban. Loki estaba acompañado de una mujer que vestía un abrigo rojo brillante, su cabello negro se derramaba en su espalda como tinta. Era hermosa, Thor se atrevió a admitirlo, con sus mejillas rojas y sus labios color carmín. Pero lo que le sorprendió en realidad era el cómo los dedos de su mano derecha se entrelazaban con los de Loki.

Se detuvieron en la mitad del parque y Loki la atrajo más cerca. Sus labios se encontraron y Thor pensó que iba a enfermarse. En los tres años que conocía a Loki, nunca lo había imaginado con alguien más. A decir verdad nunca le había visto con nadie. No, pensó Thor airadamente, Loki no tenía una novia. Él, sin duda, nunca saldría con semejante… _puta._

Podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

—¿Me recogerás a las ocho mañana? —le preguntó la mujer, una tierna sonrisa se extendió a través de su rostro.

¡Ugh, era horrible! Thor sintió su estómago revolverse, pensando que incluso podría vomitar ahí mismo. Se preguntó dónde demonios Loki había conocido a semejante mujer tan simple y ordinaria y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que le había visto.

—Por supuesto —contestó Loki con su usual suave y cariñosa voz. Levantó su mano y le dio un rápido beso en la punta de sus dedos—. Estás helada, deberías irte ya a casa.

La mujer rio entre dientes. Como un niño. ¡Como un mocoso! Thor quería romperle el cuello. O al menos quería apartarla de Loki porque definitivamente no era digna de estar en su compañía. ¡Le estaría haciendo un favor! Definitivamente necesitaba protegerlo.

—Ya quiero que sea nuestra cita, Sigyn —agregó Loki.

_Sigyn._ ¿Así que ese era su nombre? ¡Qué nombre tan ordinario! Thor la despreciaba con cada fibra de su ser. Quería aplastarle los dedos por atreverse a tocar a su Loki.

—Deberías apresurarte si quieres coger tu tren —contestó Sigyn y Thor ya no pudo soportar su suave, dulce voz. No podía soportar nada de ella. Honestamente, ¿qué era lo que Loki le había visto?

Había estado tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó lo que Loki le respondió.

—Estaré bien —le aseguró Sigyn—. ¿Qué puede pasarme aquí? Además, mi coche está parqueado al final de la calle. Ahora apúrate o te quedarás atascado aquí en este pueblo muerto por otra hora.

Thor se vio obligado a observar a la nueva pareja besarse apasionadamente antes de que (de muy mala gana) se separaran. Otro momento pasó donde se miraron a los ojos (Thor, otra vez, pensó que iba a vomitar), pero eventualmente, Sigyn abandonó el parque a través de una de las docenas de salidas. Pensó que se sentía mejor ahora que no tenía que mirarla más, pero todavía estaba _furioso_.

Loki se apresuró por el parque, corriendo hacia la estación del tren que estaba a otros diez minutos de distancia. Thor sabía (porque conocía a Loki como a nadie) que Loki, de hecho, odiaba estar en aquel pueblo. Él quería mudarse a la ciudad más cercana, pero estaba atorado allí debido a su trabajo actual.

Por un instante, quiso correr tras Loki, pero todavía estaba demasiado aturdido como para moverse. No supo por cuanto tiempo permaneció detrás de aquel árbol, luciendo, probablemente, como un asesino al acecho. ¡Lo cual, por supuesto, no era! Él simplemente estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su alma gemela.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo respecto a esta situación.

Lentamente un plan empezó a formarse. Protegería a Loki de esa mujer, lo protegería del mundo.

~O~

Era en momentos como estos que Thor se sentía feliz de trabajar en la construcción. Siempre había vacaciones de invierno. Sin embargo, este año el invierno era excepcionalmente frío y mordaz así que había recibido un mes extra de receso. No era como si en realidad necesitara el dinero. Tenía padres extremadamente adinerados que a menudo le suministraban dinero o cualquier otra cosa que necesitara.

Pero a él le gustaba trabajar (principalmente porque esto le mantenía ocupado) y ya había aprendido un montón de cosas en los últimos seis años. Lo cual había sido una bendición porque hacía cinco años había heredado una vieja casa abandonada que pertenecía a su abuelo. Nunca había conocido al hombre, pero de alguna manera, el viejo había pensado en él al dejarle su casa. Trabajar en la construcción le había permitido adquirir conocimiento y experiencia y así entonces fue como se propuso a reconstruir la casa.

En la planta baja, renovó la sala, tirando todos los muebles viejos porque no quería sentarse en el mismo sillón en el que su abuelo se había sentado por décadas. Después renovó la cocina y adicionó una pequeña habitación en donde poner una lavadora y una secadora. Había un antiguo baño en la planta baja, pero lo reconstruyó de igual forma, hasta que solo un inodoro, un lavabo y un espejo quedaron.

En el primer piso, había tres habitaciones. Una era ahora la habitación de Thor, la cual era espaciosa y confortable. La segunda era la habitación de huéspedes, la cual nunca había sido utilizada, y la tercera habitación solía ser un desván. Esa fue la habitación que convirtió en un moderno baño. No era grande, pero tenía dos lavabos, una ducha y una bañera. Esto era más que suficiente para él.

En el segundo piso se encontraba el ático, pero tenía poco interés en este espacio. Había solo viejos gabinetes y una antigua cama, junto con un escritorio que no había visto la luz del sol en años. No, lo que le interesaba era el sótano. Gracias a su madre nunca había conocido a su abuelo, pero sabía que era un lunático y esa era la razón principal por la cual Frigga había mantenido tanto a ella como a su familia alejada de él. Pero debido a que su abuelo era un fanático creyente de las conspiraciones, había construido un refugio nuclear a finales de los sesenta.

Había un armario en la pared del fondo del sótano que podía deslizarse fácilmente hacia un lado. Detrás de este se encontraba una puerta de metal amplia y pesada. Esta conducía a un pequeño y estrecho túnel subterráneo el cual era de al menos trece metros de largo. Al final del túnel había otra enorme puerta de metal. Tras esta había una habitación que podía resistir cualquier ataque nuclear. Era completamente a prueba de sonido y no tenía ventanas porque era bajo tierra. Solo había una pequeña rejilla por la que se filtraba el aire fresco. Por supuesto, estaba destrozado cuando Thor llegó por primera vez al lugar, pero lo arregló. Renovó el refugio y lo transformó en una celda. La habitación secreta solo media cinco metros cuadrados, pero era suficiente para que una persona viviera en ella. Había dispuesto un colchón en el piso e incluso había instalado un pequeño lavabo con agua fresca y potable. No había espacio para un baño, aunque dispuso un urinal que había pertenecido a su abuelo. Después, procedió a darle a las paredes un nuevo color, terminando eligiendo un simple blanco. Sin ventanas, la habitación sería demasiado oscura, por lo que pensó que este color podría iluminarla un poco.

Las puertas de metal podían abrirse de ambos lados, y, este era un problema. Un problema que arregló fácilmente. Quitó el picaporte interior del refugio/ahora transformado en celda, y añadió además media docena más de cerraduras. No había forma de que su huésped pudiera escapar.

Y así, tras trabajar por unas cuántas semanas en la pequeña habitación, estuvo listo. Finalmente podría recibir a su huésped. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en ello. No estaba ansioso o nervioso, aunque estaba excitado ya que el próximo jueves, salvaría a su alma gemela.

~O~

A Thor le gustaba la rutina. Le gustaba la previsibilidad porque esta le hacía sentir cómodo. Incluso cuando era niño, su madre siempre se había asegurado de que supiera exactamente qué ocurriría durante el día, de no ser así, se transformaba en el niño más horrible y mal portado de todo el universo. Loki era predecible y tal vez esta era la razón por la cual sus ojos se habían situado en él desde el primer momento. Siempre ordenaba el mismo café, siempre comía los mismo platillos los mismo días y con frecuencia llevaba las mismas ropas, aunque Thor no dudaba que Loki tuviera un enorme armario en su casa.

Esta era también la razón por la cual sabía que un poco después de las nueve, Loki caminaría por el parque. Lo que no sabía, sin embargo —y esto le trastornaba extremadamente— era si estaría solo o acompañado. Si Sigyng se encontraba con él, necesitaría modificar sus planes. Por un momento consideró asesinar a la mujer, pero rápidamente descartó la idea. Primero, porque no era un asesino a sangre fría. Segundo, porque no sabía cómo asesinar a una mujer y ciertamente tampoco sabía cómo deshacerse del cuerpo o de cualquier evidencia.

Sin embargo, esta vez la suerte estuvo de su lado, ya que Loki rápidamente apareció ante su vista y estaba completamente solo. Llevaba sus habituales zapatos negros, pantalones del mismo color y un abrigo verde esmeralda. No muchos hombres se atrevían a usar un abrigo tan colorido, pero Loki podía lucirlo. Combinaba con su cabello negro y con sus verdes ojos. Su mirada permanecía fija en el suelo, lo cual Thor ya había aprendido significaba que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

_¡Sin duda pensando en esa mujer!_

Sintió la rabia inundándolo. Pronto haría que Loki se olvidara de ella.

Loki caminó en dirección a Thor —quien se encontraba escondido detrás del árbol en el que ya se había escondido miles de veces— sus ojos nunca se despegaron del suelo. Claramente, Loki no tenía idea de que estaba siendo observado. Thor contó hasta tres y después abandonó su escondite. Debido a que Loki tenía un paso rápido, pronto estuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Sin embargo, debió escuchar el movimiento porque su cabeza se levantó y observó por encima de su hombro.

Por lo que debió ser la primera vez, los ojos de Thor se conectaron con los de su alma gemela. Fue en ese momento que sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Loki aminoró el paso y Thor repentinamente sintió una sacudida de puro miedo recorriendo su cuerpo. Nunca antes había secuestrado a un hombre así que únicamente podía adivinar cuál sería el curso de acción correcto. Al menos el parque se encontraba abandonado.

—Hey —dijo Thor. Loki se detuvo, sus ojos se entrecerraron lo cual significaba claramente que ahora estaba en guardia—. ¿Tienes la hora?

Era una pregunta ridícula, pero Loki pareció relajarse. Metió la mano profundamente en su bolsillo y sacó su celular. Todo ese tiempo, Thor no pudo evitar pensar en que acababa de hablar con Loki. De verdad le había dicho algo. Su miedo disminuyó y fue remplazado con nada menos que excitación. La adrenalina inundó su cuerpo.

—Las nueve y diez —respondió Loki. Le dio a Thor una rápida y cortés sonrisa y continuó nuevamente.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Thor incluso aunque Loki ya no lo estaba mirando. Su mano se prensó alrededor del paño en su bolsillo derecho. Reconstruir su casa para que así pudiera recibir a su huésped no había sido nada comparado a tener su mano en esta cosa. Lo que más le trastornaba era el hecho de haberse visto forzado a irrumpir en el dispensario de su madre. Frigga era médica familiar, así que tenía todo tipo de medicinas. Thor solo había necesitado una.

Cloroformo.

Thor apresuró el ritmo, sus paso resonaban en el parque. Loki ya no le prestaba más atención, lo cual le consternó. Creía que había causado una fuerte impresión en el joven, algo que le hubiera hecho mirarlo una vez más, pero Loki había continuado su camino, pensando en sus cosas.

Comprobando una vez más que no hubiera nadie alrededor, Thor se preparó para hacer su movimiento. Al final todo se resumió a detalles. No podía dar marcha atrás, y ciertamente no podía dudar. Lo último que quería era que Loki escapara. Iría a la policía y había visto claramente su rostro. No, ahora tenía que hacerlo y apresurarse. ¿No era acaso esta, después de todo, la parte más difícil?

A medida que Thor se acercaba al joven, Loki pareció sentir que algo andaba mal. Dio media vuelta y en ese momento sus ojos se ensancharon con miedo y confusión, pero Thor no le prestó atención. Rápidamente situó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Loki y lo acercó. Un grito agudo escapó de sus pequeños labios, pero Thor rápidamente puso el paño con cloroformo contra su boca.

Loki continuó gritando y a Thor le aterrorizó el que alguien pudiera escucharlo. Miró alrededor, esperando a que hombres corrieran hacia el para salvar a su Loki, pero aún no había nadie alrededor.

—Quédate quieto, Loki —le advirtió Thor al hombre en sus brazos.

Cuando pronunció el nombre, los ojos de Loki se abrieron incluso aún más. Sus manos previamente habían tratado de apartar los musculosos brazos de Thor, pero esta vez se decidió por una técnica diferente. Le arañó el rostro y Thor instantáneamente sintió sangre brotando de las pequeñas heridas. Aun así, no liberó a su prisionero, por el contrario, reforzó su agarre.

Loki forcejeaba y peleaba y Thor empezaba a creer que el cloroformo no estaba funcionando. Comenzando a desesperarse, soltó momentáneamente al pelinegro solo para conectar su codo contra su rostro. Loki perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, pero moviéndose rápidamente Thor atrapó al hombre. No pasaron tres segundos antes de que Thor nuevamente presionara el trapo contra su rostro.

Finalmente, el joven empezó a perder sus fuerzas. Lentamente, se sumergió en un sueño profundo y Thor únicamente sintió alivio. Rápidamente, miró nuevamente a su alrededor, pensando en que alguien podría haber escuchado su pelea, pero no, una vez más no vio a nadie. Este parque siempre estaba abandonado después de las nueve. E incluso así, su forcejeo había sido extrañamente silencioso ya que Loki apenas había sido capaz de gritar y quizá cinco minutos solo habían trascurrido desde que todo iniciara.

Guardó el paño en su bolsillo y sin vacilar agarró el celular de Loki. Lo arrojó en el suelo y lo pisoteó tres veces. Sintió un pesado peso caer de sus brazos. Cuidadosamente, casi con cariño, levantó al hombre inconsciente y huyó del parque. Había estacionado su coche en la salida Este porque por allí nunca nadie transitaba y en ese costado no habían casas así que no podrían haber testigos.

Todo había salido excepcionalmente bien e incluso aunque Loki había puesto un poco de resistencia, Thor no había esperado menos. Llegando a su coche, abrió el portaequipajes y suavemente acostó a Loki en él. El cloroformo funcionaría por un par de horas más pero él no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos. Puso un amplio trozo de cinta adhesiva en los labios de Loki, ató sus manos detrás de su espalda y ató juntos sus pies. Después de esto, observó al hombre al que exitosamente había secuestrado y sonrió.

Los dioses definitivamente estaban de su lado y le habían concedido un hermoso hombre. Tenía a su alma gemela y ahora su viaje podría comenzar.

Thor pensó que para él la parte más difícil ya había terminado, sin embargo para Loki solo estaba por comenzar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Cassy27!

* * *

**Día 1**

De lo primero que fue consciente fue de un suave zumbido. Trató de reconocer el sonido, pero no lo logró. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había una luz extremadamente luminosa ardiendo sobre su cabeza, haciendo que le dolieran los ojos incluso aunque los tuviera cerrados. Por un momento pensó que se había olvidado de apagar la luz la noche anterior antes de irse a la cama, pero era una idea ridícula. Nunca olvidaría algo así.

Se volvió hacia el otro lado y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, mientras lentamente sus sentidos regresaban a él. El aire a su alrededor olía extraño y le dolía la nariz. Tiró de su delgada frazada hasta cubrir la mitad de su rostro y deseó poder volver a dormir.

Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos se precipitaron hacia él. Instantáneamente se incorporó y abrió los ojos. Recordó caminar por el parque y el que un enorme y musculoso rubio le preguntara la hora. Recordaba que había pensado que tenía los ojos de un azul casi antinatural. Después, ese mismo hombre le había atacado y ahora estaba... _aquí_. ¿Dónde era _aquí_ exactamente?

La habitación en la que se encontraba era pequeña y terriblemente luminosa. _Demasiado luminosa._

Se encontró sentado en un colchón en el suelo. Había un lavabo a su izquierda y un orinal bajo él. No había ventanas y se dio cuenta de que el ruido que había escuchado procedía de un pequeño ventilador que soplaba aire fresco en la pequeña habitación. Su celda. Ese pensamiento le aterrorizó y sintió que sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de otro detalle. Ya no estaba vistiendo su ropa. En su lugar llevaba unos pantalones de chándal y una vieja y enorme camisa. Era un pensamiento tan ridículo, pero Loki se sintió enfermo ante la idea de que su agresor le hubiera desnudado. Una vez más llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, sintiendo como las lágrimas escocían sus ojos, pero aun así se negó a llorar.

Era un hombre adulto así que debía mantener la compostura. ¡Necesitaba pensar y necesitaba salir de esta situación! Sintiéndose un poco mejor, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. No sabía que esperar, pero por supuesto no podría salir simplemente de allí. La ira le consumió, así que gritó y gritó. Golpeó sus manos contra la puerta y estrelló sus pies contra el suelo. Oró para que alguien le escuchara y fuera a ayudarle, pero no era ingenuo.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo gritando, pero con el pasar del tiempo se detuvo y volvió a sentarse en el colchón. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho, la adrenalina por sus venas. Sus sentidos se habían vuelto extremadamente agudos e híper vigilantes, pero lo único que escuchó fue el irritante ruido que emitía el ventilador y todo lo que veía era luz.

Le dolían sus ojos y oídos.

Pasaron los minutos. Quizá incluso las horas. No lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche. Pensó en sus padres y en su hermano y se preguntó si ya se habían dado cuenta de que había desaparecido. Pensó en sus amigos y se preguntó qué estarían haciendo en estos momentos. Pensó en Sigyn y sintió su corazón contraerse dolorosamente. La amaba, extrañaba su cálido tacto, y quería escuchar sus amorosas palabras. Quería sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para así poder oler su largo y negro cabello.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó los rostros de todos aquellos a quienes amaba delante de él. Se aferró a ellos como si estuviera aferrándose a su propia vida y deseó poder salir pronto de esta situación. Ellos le esperarían y le abrazarían cuando volvieran a verle. Sí, pensó, mientras les tuviera, él estaría bien.

~O~

**Día 2**

No podía saberlo, pero juró que horas habían transcurrido ya. Su estómago gruñía airadamente porque estaba hambriento, pero no le importó. Con cada momento que transcurría, tenía más miedo, ya que al final, su captor tenía que aparecer. No sabía que era lo que más quería: si estar solo o ver otra vez a quien le había puesto en esta pequeña habitación.

Al final, no tuvo muchas alternativas. Escuchó el giro de las cerraduras e instantáneamente sintió sus músculos tensarse. Desesperadamente trató de recordar todos los detalles que conocía de su atacante, pero no pudo pensar en nada más aparte de su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules. La puerta se abrió con un fuerte y chirriante sonido y Loki presionó su espalda contra la pared como si pudiera desaparecer en ella. ¡Oh, como estaría dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa por ser invisible en este momento!

Un hombre entró, luciendo extremadamente alto en esta pequeña celda. Estuvo en lo cierto respecto al color de su cabello y de sus ojos y por ello dejó que su mirada descendiera sobre el resto de las facciones del hombre. Notó sus afilados pómulos y su barba, y vio los fuertes músculos de sus brazos y manos. Intentó recordarlo todo de la mejor forma que pudo para darle una declaración a la policía cuando pudiera escapar o fuera liberado.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar —dijo el hombre con una voz profunda, pero sorprendentemente amable.

Loki tragó con dificultad mientras una docena de preguntas inundaban su mente. ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué lo había capturado? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Dónde estaban sus ropas? ¿Cuál era el nombre de este hombre? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?

Se detuvo antes de que enloqueciera completamente.

—Pensé que podrías estar hambriento y sediento. —El hombre se arrodilló y reveló una pequeña bolsa transparente, así como una pequeña botella de agua. Había dos sándwiches en la bolsa y Loki odió la sensación en su estómago. En realidad estaba bastante hambriento, pero una infantil parte suya se negaba a aceptar comida de parte de este desconocido —su agresor—. Toma. —El hombre le animó—. No la envenené, si eso es a lo que le temes. ¿Cuál sería el punto? Tómalo, porque todo es para ti.

De mala gana —porque ¡maldita sea, tenía tanta hambre!—, Loki aceptó la pequeña bolsa y la botella de agua. Bebió el agua antes de sacar el primer sándwich de la bolsa y se atrevió a dar un pequeño mordisco. No sabía extraño así que lo más probable era que era seguro comerlo. Un momento de silencio transcurrió y Loki podía sentir la mirada del hombre posarse intensamente en él. Le estaba observando y esto le asustó.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —le preguntó cuidadosamente tras un breve silencio. Su garganta estaba seca incluso aunque acababa de beber una botella completa de agua. Su voz sonaba áspera, como si acabara de tragarse un papel de lija. Sin embargo, esto no le importó. Quería respuestas y tal vez, _tal vez_, obtendría unas cuantas—. No tengo dinero.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda, un mechón de su rubio cabello cayó sobre su rostro.

—Pero tus padres sí.

Eso era cierto, pero Loki siempre se había negado a aceptar dinero de su parte. Amaba a sus padres y era bastante cercano a ellos, pero siempre había insistido en sostenerse por su propia cuenta y sus padres le habían alentado en ello. Había conseguido trabajo cuando cumplió sus dieciocho años para ayudarse a pagar la universidad y tras graduarse, inmediatamente había encontrado un buen trabajo. Sus padres nunca, ni una sola vez, habían pagado su apartamento o su coche o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera necesitar.

—¿Les enviaste una nota de rescate? —le preguntó Loki, su voz sonaba extrañamente baja.

El hombre asintió una sola vez.

—Sé quién eres, Loki Laufeyson —dijo—. Y sé quiénes son tus padres.

—¿Y tú? —Para entonces Loki ya había olvidado por completo el bocadillo, incluso aunque su estómago todavía gruñía fuertemente—. ¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte?

—Thor. —El hombre respondió instantáneamente. Si no se equivocaba, notó a Thor incluso sonreír ligeramente. Más tarde se daría cuenta de que este era el momento en que debió haberlo comprendido todo. Pensaría en que este era el momento en el que debió haber sabido que Thor nunca había planeado dejarle ir. ¿Por qué más le habría dicho su nombre y había mostrado su rostro tan claramente? Pero en ese momento, Loki únicamente pudo asentir en respuesta—. No te lastimaré si cooperas —agregó después Thor.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —De todas las preguntas que tenía en su mente, eso fue lo que le preguntó. Se sintió como un completo idiota.

—Las quemé. —Thor le respondió como si esta fuera la conclusión más obvia del mundo—. No puedo tener ningún rastro tuyo alrededor de la casa. Además, tus ropas estaban sucias y había sangre en ellas. Cuando te golpeé en el rostro, tu nariz empezó a sangrar, pero no te preocupes, te limpié. Sin embargo quemé todo lo que tenías contigo.

Loki sintió una contracción dolorosa en su pecho. Sintió como si el último delgado hilo que le unía a su casa hubiese acabado de ser cortado. Sintió que su familia ahora estaba más lejos de lo que nunca antes había estado. No tenía nada más que se los recordara —nada tangible al menos.

—Ahora cómete tus sándwiches —dijo Thor. Loki no sabía si su malestar y su miedo eran evidentes, y si lo eran entonces, Thor o los ignoraba o era completamente ajeno a ellos—. No tengo todo el día.

Siguió el consejo —que parecía más una orden— y se comió los dos sándwiches. Tan pronto como terminó, Thor se levantó. Se elevó delante él como un gigante y Loki se sintió temblando nuevamente. Deseó poder parecer más fuerte y seguro, pero no era extraño que pareciera nada más que como un niño pequeño, perdido. Estaba a la merced de un secuestrador y no tenía idea de lo que le sucedería después.

Thor tomó la pequeña bolsa de plástico y la botella vacía y sin decir una palabra más se dirigió a la salida.

—¡Espera! —No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿De verdad me dejarás ir en cuanto mis padres hayan pagado lo que quieres?

—Sí. —Thor le respondió instantáneamente—. Lo haré.

Salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras él. Loki aún no se atrevió a moverse del colchón. Era como si tuviera miedo de tocar el frío suelo de piedra. Tenía miedo de que el frío se propagara por todo su cuerpo. Las cerraduras giraron y una vez más supo que estaba atrapado allí. Agarró la frazada y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo. Sintió que le daba cierto grado de confort, lo cual desde luego, era una idea tonta; pero era nada menos que la verdad.

Un fuerte clic se escuchó resonar en la pequeña habitación y Loki instantáneamente enderezó su espalda. No tenía idea de que era lo que significaba este sonido, pero muy pronto lo descubriría. Después la luz encima de él se extinguió, dejando la habitación en nada más que oscuridad.

Completa, absoluta oscuridad.

Ni siquiera podía ver su propia mano que estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de sus ojos. Negro era todo lo que había y se sintió completamente abandonado. Sabía que estaba solo y tenía miedo de su propia mente. Ni siquiera estaba avergonzado de ello. Porque ¿acaso cualquier otro hombre, en su situación, no estaría asustado en este momento?

Tirando la frazada hasta su rostro, se instó a recostarse. Esperaba que sus ojos pronto se acostumbran a la oscuridad, pero incluso después de transcurrir lo que debieron haber sido treinta minutos, todavía no veía nada. No vio _nada_ y solo escuchaba el zumbido del ventilador.

¿Por cuánto tiempo se suponía permanecería en esta situación? Estaba seguro que en estas circunstancias lentamente perdería la cordura. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

~O~

**Día 4**

Las horas pasaron. Por supuesto, Loki no podía estar seguro de ello ya que no tenía reloj alguno con él, únicamente oscuridad. Trató de predecir el tiempo del día escuchando el ritmo de su cuerpo. Trató de sentir cuando se tornaba más cansado, cuando caía la noche o cuando sentía más hambre; de adivinar si era mediodía o de noche, pero no lo consiguió. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado alterado. Lo único que experimentaba era cansancio, sed y hambre.

Por un momento pensó que Thor lo había abandonado, que le había dejado allí para que muriera, pero entonces ¿cuál sería el punto de todo esto? Le había pedido a sus padres un rescate así que no podía dejarle pudriéndose en esta pequeña habitación. Cuando recibiera el dinero, se vería obligado a dejarle ir. ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?

El tiempo pasó —de eso estaba seguro— y se sintió tornarse más y más desesperado. Trató de pensar en su familia, estaba seguro de que estaban buscándole, pero tras un tiempo, ni siquiera aquello pudo levantarle el espíritu. Al pensar en ellos, ya ni siquiera se atrevía a sonreír. Simplemente yacía en el colchón, con la frazada cubriendo su tembloroso cuerpo. Sus pensamientos divagaban hacia las cosas más estúpidas; desde estúpidos videos sobre gatos que había visto en internet hasta recordar recetas para hornear un pastel. Recordó la última cosa que había visto en la televisión y el último libro que había leído. Recordó su último sueño y la última vez que había besado a su novia. Recordaba todo, pero poco a poco, los bordes de aquellos recuerdos se fueron manchando. Recordó besar a Sigyn por primera vez, pero ¿qué vestido había usado?

Cuanto más trataba de recordar los detalles, más exhausto que sentía. Se dejó caer en un profundo sueño, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos. Sueño significaba sueños y estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa por escapar del infierno en el que se encontrara aunque solo fuera por un momento. Pero su sueño se trasformó en pesadilla y, repentinamente, se encontró corriendo por una calle larga, vacía, gritando a todo pulmón, pero nadie le escuchaba. A nadie le importó. Unas manos de sombra trataron de agarrarle los brazos y piernas y trataron de derribarlo mientras el cielo se oscurecía sobre él. Las nubes cambiaron de blanco a gris y después a negro.

_Relámpagos_.

Despertó de golpe, tomando rápidamente una profunda respiración. Su camisa se pegaba a su sudorosa piel, sus ojos permanecían completamente abiertos y le dolían porque solo tres segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que la luz se había encendido otra vez. Levantó la mirada, pero no pudo mirar directamente a la lámpara. Era demasiado luminosa.

Después todo se tornó oscuro nuevamente. _Negro_.

Tragó con dificultad. Oscuridad era únicamente todo lo que le rodeaba otra vez —justo como antes y justo como en su pesadilla— sin embargo todos sus sentidos permanecieron en alerta máxima. Todavía se sentía muy cansado, pero sabía que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que la luz se había encendido con un propósito: para perturbar su descanso. Mantenerlo despierto, mantenerlo hambriento y sediento le destrozaría. Loki lo sabía, pero ¿qué podía hacer para evitarlo?

¿Qué podía hacer para combatirlo?

Cuando dormía, solo tenía pesadillas, y cuando despertaba, vivía en una pesadilla.

Comenzó a llorar y a sollozar como un niño pequeño, perdido. En otras circunstancias, se sentiría avergonzado de comportarse tan débilmente ya que era un hombre adulto, pero en este momento esto no podía importarle menos. Simplemente lloró en su frazada y oró para que esta locura terminara pronto. Temía no sobrevivir por mucho tiempo.

Y por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo de morir.

~O~

**Día 5**

Thor pronto lamentó no haber instalado una cámara en la pequeña habitación. Habían pasado dos días desde que había visto a Loki e incluso aunque estaba bastante preocupado por él, sabía que esta era una parte importante del proceso. Muchos de sus amigos pensaban que Thor no era muy brillante. Era un hombre muy amable y tenía talento y pasión por los deportes, pero nunca calificaba muy alto en sus pruebas de biología o historia en la secundaria. Sus calificaciones académicas no eran muy buenas, y esta había sido la razón por la que había abandonado la universidad y había encontrado un trabajo en la construcción. Además, le gustaba más trabajar con sus manos que trabajar con su cerebro.

Lo que sorprendía a mucha gente, sin embargo, era el hecho de que le encantara leer. Leía de todo, desde ficción, no-ficción hasta fantasía. Desde George R.R. Martin, Dan Brown y Mark Twaine.

Por el tiempo en que cumplió veinticinco años —hace cuatro años— ya había leído docenas de libros de psicología. Nunca supo por qué la mente humana le interesaba tanto y ciertamente nunca pensó que podría llegar a utilizar cualquiera de aquellos conocimientos, sin embargo ahora se sentía bastante contento por haberlo hecho. Secuestrar a un hombre era una cosa e incluso el asunto había sido bastante fácil, pero volver a un hombre sumiso y obediente era otra. Después de todo, Thor quería que Loki fuera suyo y quería estar absolutamente seguro de que un día, Loki no huiría de su lado incluso aunque se le presentara la oportunidad.

Amaba a Loki con todo su corazón, pero no era ingenuo. No esperaba que Loki le amara de la misma forma. No de inmediato, desde luego. Era por eso que había maquinado un plan. Primero destrozaría la conexión de Loki con mundo, la cual por supuesto era la parte más fácil. Después le destrozaría física y mentalmente antes de reconstruirlo pieza por pieza. Le mostraría que él era el único en quien podía confiar y con el tiempo, Loki le _amaría _igual.

La primera parte del plan había sido decirle a Loki que había pedido dinero a sus padres. Esa parte había tenido éxito. Por supuesto, no había sido tan estúpido como para contactar realmente a Laufey y Farbauti, el padre y la madre de Loki. En unos pocos días, simplemente le diría a Loki que se habían negado a pagar, ya que les importaba muy poco su hijo mayor. Lógicamente, Loki se negaría a creerle; pero con el paso del tiempo, por lo menos empezaría a _dudar_ de su familia.

Que dudara era todo lo que Thor necesitaba para abrirse camino en su mente.

La segunda parte consistía en hacerlo sentir miserable. Esta era la parte que Thor odiaba. Quería precipitarse en esa pequeña habitación y abrazarlo. Quería amarlo y sostenerlo, pero no podía. No todavía. Así que le había dejado solo durante dos días, sin comida ni agua y cada dos horas, encendía la luz durante cinco segundos para asegurarse de que Loki no pudiera dormir bien.

Mañana por fin se permitiría visitar a su alma gemela nuevamente. Después de todo, el joven necesitaba comida y agua para sobrevivir. Le llevaría todo lo que necesitaba y Loki aprendería que podía confiar en él. Aprendería que Thor iría a su lado cuando menos se lo esperara.

Sí, pensó Thor, estaba esperando gratamente a que llegara la mañana. Cualquier minuto que pudiera pasar con su gran amor era tiempo bien empleado. Loki sería suyo y solo suyo. Finalmente tendría lo que tanto había anhelado —codiciado— durante todos estos años. Finalmente su vida sería perfecta.

~O~

**Día 6**

Cuando Loki escuchó el girar de las cerraduras, estaba demasiado cansado como para lograr moverse rápidamente. Se sentía aperezado. Cada músculo que flexionaba le dolía y cada movimiento que hacía parecía suceder en cámara lenta o como si se moviera bajo el agua. Pero finalmente se las arregló para sentarse con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, aunque mantuvo la frazada alrededor de su cuerpo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ya retenido como prisionero, pero para entonces ya había llegado a encontrar confort en aquella estúpida frazada blanca.

De nuevo, se sintió como un niño.

Un niño que necesitaba desesperadamente una ducha y ropa limpia.

La luz se encendió y Loki gruñó. Enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas, bloqueando la luz, y contuvo el aliento. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba conteniendo el aliento. Nada de lo que hacía o experimentaba últimamente tenía sentido.

Thor entró en la habitación, sosteniendo pan y una botella de agua. Cuando Loki lo vio, sintió instantáneamente a su boca tornarse agua. Sin decir una palabra, Thor le entregó las provisiones y Loki rápidamente vació la botella y devoró el pan. Su estómago no estaba completamente lleno, pero al menos el hambre mordaz había disminuido un poco.

—Gracias —se escuchó decir. No tenía ni idea de por qué había agradecido al hombre que le había secuestrado y puesto en esta miserable pequeña celda en primer lugar. Tal vez quería tenerlo de buen humor porque dependía totalmente de él. Aun así, tenía una pregunta quemándole la punta de la lengua y necesitaba formularla en ese mismo momento—. ¿Todavía no han pagado mis padres?

Si ya lo habían hecho, su libertad llegaría pronto.

—No —respondió Thor sin mucha emoción en su voz. Se sentó cerca de la puerta, cruzando las piernas bajo su cuerpo. Era un hombre impresionante e intimidante, pero al sentarse de esa manera, Loki no pudo evitar pensar que este hombre era de su edad. Era joven como él, aunque probablemente era dos o tres años mayor—. Y no van a hacerlo —agregó Thor segundos después.

Probablemente se debía a su cansancio y desorientación, porque no tenía ni idea de que era lo que le habían acabado de decir. Escuchó palabras y esas palabras habían formado una frase, pero pudieron haber sido en chino.

—Yo no... no entiendo —dijo, tartamudeando—. Mis padres tienen dinero. Ellos pagarían por mi liberación, sé que lo harían.

—Aparentemente no —suspiró Thor. Loki se atrevió a pensar que había visto compasión en los ojos de Thor, pero ¿por qué le importaría a ese hombre?—. A decir verdad ni siquiera han respondido a mi nota de rescate. Creo que es seguro decir que están aliviados de librarse de ti. Probablemente deben estar muy felices ahora que solo tienen un hijo que cuidar.

—No —dijo Loki airadamente. Soltó la frazada, la cual cayó a sus pies—. ¡No, estás _mintiendo_! —Su voz resonó en la pequeña celda, ahogando momentáneamente el ruido del ventilador.

Thor arqueó una de sus cejas, claramente impresionado.

—¿Por qué mentiría? —preguntó inocentemente—. ¿Qué ganaría con ello? Quería dinero y tus padres se negaron a dármelo. He leído todos los periódicos y escasamente hay menciones de tu secuestro. Supongo que en realidad nadie te echa de menos.

—¡No! —gritó Loki. No caería tan fácilmente en sus mentiras. Sus padres lo amaban. Estaba seguro de ello. Sus amigos lo amaban. Sigyn lo amaba. ¡_Sigyn_!—. No, estás mintiendo, Thor. Son puras mentiras patéticas. Mis padres no me abandonarían. Mi hermano no me olvidaría. Mi novia me echaría de menos. ¡Ella removería el cielo y el infierno para encontrarme!

No supo qué fue lo que hizo explotar a Thor —aunque tenía que ser algo que había dicho—, pero en cuestión de minutos Thor paso de estar sentado casualmente cerca la puerta a cernirse sobre Loki, con las manos agarrando sus hombros brutalmente, levantándolo del colchón.

—¡Tonto! —le gritó en el rostro. Sus ojos azules revelaban nada más que rabia.

Loki se puso tenso, su garganta se tornó seca a pesar de que acababa de beber agua y se sintió enfermo.

—¡Nadie te ama! —Thor continuó con su furia. Continuaba sacudiendo brutalmente el cuerpo de Loki—. ¡A nadie le importas! ¡Acéptalo, estás solo en este mundo y yo soy todo lo que te queda! —Un segundo transcurrió mientras Thor miraba los asustados ojos de Loki antes de soltarlo. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, lo cual indicaba que su ira todavía corría por su cuerpo. Su rostro tenía el color de un cadáver.

Loki tenía demasiado miedo, estaba demasiado conmocionado como para moverse o hablar.

—No saldrás de aquí —dijo Thor, su voz apenas era más fuerte que un susurro—. Nadie está dispuesto a pagar y has visto demasiado. Viste mi rostro y sabes mi nombre. Te quedarás conmigo.

—No, por favor —dijo Loki, emitiendo un patético gemido—. No le diré a nadie sobre ti. Deja que me vaya y haré como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Por favor!

—No soy tonto —espetó Thor—. Te quedarás aquí. Acéptalo.

Y tras estas palabras, Loki se encontró nuevamente solo. Cuando las cerraduras giraron, sintió como si fuera su final. Sintió como si esa puerta nunca se abriría de nuevo y él se quedaría allí, solo y olvidado. Moriría allí y esto le asustó más allá de la razón.

Estaba destrozado, y por enésima vez comenzó a sollozar. No podía evitar extrañar a su madre. Daría cualquier cosa por sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, porque Thor estaba mintiendo; Farbauti nunca lo dejaría. Laufey y Helblindi nunca lo dejarían. Sigyn nunca le dejaría. Ninguno de sus amigos lo dejarían. Se imaginó sus rostros en su mente y los imaginó abrazándolo.

Sin embargo, estaba solo y esta era la realidad.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de enfrentarlo.

Pero hoy no.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer : **Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Cassy 27! (Esta es una traducción)

* * *

**Día 25**

Era odioso para Loki el que disfrutara cuando Thor bajaba a su pequeña celda. Despreciaba a este hombre con todo su corazón, pero cuando Thor bajaba, se sentía un poquito menos solo. Cada vez que el rubio aparecía, se sentía un poquito más seguro porque obtenía comida fresca y agua —aunque ya había descubierto hacía algunos días que podía beber tranquilamente de la llave del lavabo al otro lado de la habitación. Sin embargo, Thor significaba compañía y a pesar de que sus conversaciones eran tensas e incómodas, odiaba cuando se quedaba completamente solo.

La luz todavía se encendía y se apagaba regularmente y sabía que esta era una forma de mantenerlo permanentemente agotado, a pesar de ello estaba empezando a adaptarse. Finalmente logró dormir durante casi tres horas seguidas sin despertarse con pesadillas o debido a que la luz se encendía sin previo aviso. Le había pedido a Thor un reloj e incluso lo había obtenido, aunque solo podía ver la hora cuando la luz estaba encendida.

Esto al menos ya era algo y gracias a ello aprendió cómo seguir los días. Hoy marcaba el día veinticinco de su encarcelamiento, y se sentía como si hubieses transcurrido meses ya. Sin importar cuán agradecido estuviera por recibir comida fresca y agua, sin importar cuanto le gustara el que Thor bajara a su celda —aunque esto no significaba que no lo odiaba— aún sentía que estaba perdiendo lentamente la cordura.

No tenía absolutamente nada con que mantenerse ocupado y había horas en las que se encontraba mirando a la oscuridad. Al poco tiempo empezó a ver sombras y rostros que realmente no estaban allí y esto le asustó. Sabía que estaba alucinando, pero no por ello eran menos reales.

Cuando las cerraduras de la enorme puerta de metal giraron por segunda vez ese día, Loki instantáneamente se levantó y se sentó. La última vez que había visto a Thor había sido en la mañana, hacía aproximadamente ocho horas. No solía ver al rubio más de una vez al día por lo que sintió sus músculos tensarse. Simplemente no sabía qué esperar.

Thor entró en la habitación con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Tenía una cubeta de metal con agua humeante, que indicaba que estaba tibia, y la situó en el suelo, delante de Loki. Luego salió de nuevo, desapareciendo durante dos segundos para regresar con una toalla, una esponja, jabón, ropa interior limpia y ropa.

—Pensé que a lo mejor querías lavarte con agua tibia para variar —dijo Thor. Puso la ropa al lado del colchón de Loki y le entregó la esponja y la barra blanca de jabón.

Loki lo aceptó agradecido. Hacía semanas que no se lavaba con agua tibia y jabón y sabía que olía a muerte. Al menos le había dado un cepillo para limpiar sus dientes todos los días, aun así nada de esto le importaba realmente, aunque sabía que debía importarle porque se trataba de su higiene personal.

Sus verdes ojos se situaron en la cubeta y se encontró deseando sentir el agua caliente sobre su piel. Se había lavado las manos, la cara y las axilas un par de veces en el fregadero con agua fría y anhelaba una buena y larga ducha caliente, pero aparentemente esto sería todo lo que tendría.

—Gracias —dijo. La mera sensación de la esponja en su mano se sintió sorprendentemente bien.

—Muy bien, adelante entonces —le instó Thor.

Loki tragó con dificultad al darse cuenta de que no iba a concedérsele un momento de privacidad. Eso le asustó. Sabía que Thor estaba loco —¿quién más secuestraría a un hombre únicamente para mantenerlo encerrado en una celda?— y lo último que quería era que el mismo demente le viera desnudo. Era una idea bastante tonta ya que nunca se había considerado un mojigato, pero esta era realmente una cuestión de principios. No quería renunciar a su último trozo de privacidad.

Miró a Thor como si lo estuviera desafiando, aunque en realidad esta no era su intensión. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para pronunciar una sola palabra, sin embargo podía observar la irritación y el enojo de Thor crecer a nuevos niveles. En sus veinticinco días de cautiverio, Thor había perdido los estribos en solo una ocasión —el sexto día— y desde entonces estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que Thor no volviera a estallar. Simplemente no quería salir lastimado.

—No me mires de esa forma —escupió Thor, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían—. No voy a dejarte solo. Eres astuto e inteligente y no voy a permitir que trames algún plan estúpido con el cual derribarme.

—Es una simple cubeta —dijo Loki en voz baja. Cuando era niño, siempre había sido travieso. Hacía bromas como ningún otro niño en la escuela, pero las había dejado atrás durante la adolescencia. Siempre había tenido una mente brillante, pero ¿qué se suponía podría hacer una _cubeta_? Difícilmente podría tirársela a Thor en la cabeza ya que se había vuelto demasiado débil. Dudaba incluso poder levantarla mientras se encontrara llena de agua.

—No voy a repetirlo —dijo Thor, recuperando la compostura—. Si durante los próximos cinco segundos no te veo lavándote, simplemente me llevaré todo esto.

Se sintió destrozado. Realmente quería lavarse y ponerse aquellas ropas limpias, pero ¿podía dejar de lado su dignidad? ¿Importaba realmente? Simplemente tendría que ser rápido, lo cual acortaría la duración del tiempo en el que se sentiría mortificado.

Mientras se desnudaba, trató de cubrir sus partes privadas, pero ni siquiera sabía porqué se molestaba en hacerlo ya que fallaba horriblemente. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de Thor y sintió un pánico repentino abrumarlo. Por un momento, pensó que su captor iba a abandonar la habitación, pero Thor solo se detuvo tranquilamente junto a la puerta, con los brazos aún cruzados en su pecho y los ojos transmitiendo nada más que impaciencia.

Esto le tranquilizó un poco. Rápidamente sumergió la esponja en el agua maravillosamente caliente, frotó un poco de jabón en ella y comenzó a lavarse. Al final, le tomó sólo unos minutos, pero aún sentía que se había tardado _demasiado_. Se puso los boxers limpios y las ropas e instantáneamente se sintió mejor. Se sintió extrañamente protegido una vez más.

—¿Fue tan difícil? —le preguntó Thor casi divertidamente—. ¿O vergonzoso?

Loki no respondió. Simplemente no quiso honrar a Thor con una respuesta. Se sentó en el colchón y se prohibió darle las gracias al hombre. Una parte de él estaba muy agradecido por la pequeña bondad, pero esto no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un prisionero indefenso. Llevó sus rodillas contra su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Observó a Thor por un momento mientras presionaba sus labios.

—Estás enojado —señaló Thor, aunque claramente estaba suponiéndolo. Era imposible que pudiera entender lo que Loki estaba sintiendo solo por una mirada. Todavía no conocía a su prisionero lo suficientemente bien.

Aunque, en realidad, Loki si estaba enojado —había estado enojado por días y ¿quién no lo estaría en esta clase de situación? Pero sobre todo, se sentía humillado. Por centésima vez deseó ser invisible o desaparecer en la pared tras su espalda.

—Deberías estar agradecido —dijo Thor. Cogió la ropa sucia, las lanzó fuera de la habitación y luego tiró la esponja y el jabón en el agua sucia—. Te doy todo lo que necesitas. Agua, comida, ropa. Fácilmente pude dejarte morir aquí.

Loki continuó mirando los azules ojos de Thor, sin decir una palabra.

—Bien —suspiró Thor—. Se obstinado.

Thor abandonó la habitación, la puerta se cerró a su espalda y un minuto después, la luz se apagó. Loki apretó sus rodillas fuertemente, asustado momentáneamente por la oscuridad. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a ella. Sabía que iba a estar atrapado de esta manera durante un par de horas, rodeado de sombras, porque, obviamente, había hecho enfadar a Thor y este era su castigo.

Aunque lentamente —muy lentamente— empezaba a acostumbrarse a todo esto. Sus días empezaban a recuperar algo de su vieja rutina. Se levantaba temprano por la mañana, cuando la luz se encendía y se apagaba. Alrededor de las ocho, Thor le llevaba el desayuno —que, por lo general, no era más que una pieza de fruta— y se encontraría solo por el resto de la jornada, unas veces con luz, otras veces sin ella. Después, durante la noche, Thor volvería con la cena, la cual era un poco más sustancial. Las tres veces que había recibido una comida caliente la había devorado casi como un animal. Cuando Thor se marchaba, la luz siempre se apagaba y Loki al menos trataba de dormir un poco.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había recibido nada de comer esta noche. Su estómago gruñó ferozmente —casi de manera acusadora— y aunque hizo todo lo posible por ignorar su hambre, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Pensó en beber un poco de agua fría de la llave, pero se sentía demasiado cansado como para alejarse del colchón.

Al final, le tomó horas dormirse y justo cuando el sueño empezaba a consumirle la mente, la luz se encendió, perturbando su descanso. Lentamente, empezó a sentirse derrotado. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por una buena comida, una buena noche de descanso o por algo que le mantuviera ocupado. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa y esto lo asustó más de lo que creía posible.

~O~

**Día 71**

Acostado sobre su colchón, Loki pensó en todas las cosas que su familia podría estar haciendo en ese momento. Pensar en ellos le hacía sentir un poco mejor. Los imaginó almorzando. O tal vez su padre estaría leyendo un libro, mientras su madre cocinaba la cena. Imaginó que ahora su hermano estaba en la práctica de fútbol. No podía saberlo ya que ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Eran definitivamente más de las ocho de la mañana, pero después de que Thor le llevara el desayuno, había apagado la luz nuevamente, así que no pudo leer el reloj.

Tal vez había estado en la oscuridad durante dos horas. Tal vez seis. Cuando no había nada más que oscuridad, perdía todo contacto con el mundo real. Por eso fue que trató de imaginarse a su familia. También pensó en Sigyn, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos rápidamente cuando la luz se encendió —cegándolo momentáneamente— y las cerraduras empezaron a girar.

Había días en los que se imaginaba que era otra persona la que entraba en su celda. Que no vería a Thor entrar, sino a un oficial de policía o quizá a un amigo. Se imaginaba siendo rescatado, pero por supuesto su fantasía siempre se disipaba cuando veía al gigante. Sin embargo, hoy, Thor se veía diferente. Estaba sonriendo, genuinamente, y parecía relajado. Loki no tenía idea de lo que esto significaba.

—Levántate —dijo Thor con una voz sorprendentemente amable. Pero seguía siendo una orden directa y Loki ya había aprendido a seguirlas. Cuando no lo hacía, o cuando incluso actuaba con demasiada lentitud, Thor estallaba en un ataque de rabia. Gritaría y golpearía sus puños contra la puerta de acero o las paredes. Loki prefería evitar aquellos escenarios ya que lo último que quería era que Thor dejara las puertas y las paredes y en lugar de ello, terminara golpeándole a él.

Así que se levantó de un salto. Sin embargo, esto no significaba que porque tuviera miedo de la ira de Thor no se atreviera a hacer preguntas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. Podía sentir que algo estaba… _fuera de lugar_—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Te voy a llevar afuera —Thor sonrió. Era evidente que, como para variar, no le importaban las preguntas de Loki—. Aunque, solo será por cinco minutos. Necesitas un poco de luz del sol y hoy es un día perfecto.

Esto era tan absolutamente extraño. Loki no sabía si estar feliz, aliviado, satisfecho, asustado, espantado o cualquier otra emoción humana que pudiera experimentar. Había estado encerrado en esta celda por setenta y un día —lo cual en realidad no era demasiado tiempo— y ya se había vuelto extremadamente dependiente a aquellas cuatro paredes que le rodeaban. Se sintió angustiado de dejarla porque no sabía que podría encontrarse. No sabía lo que iba a ocurrirle o qué exactamente Thor podría hacerle.

—Está bien —Thor le animó, leyendo, aparentemente, las emociones de Loki—. No sucederá nada. ¿No quieres sentir la cálida luz del sol en tu rostro?

Loki únicamente asintió, luego observó a Thor girar sobre sus talones y salir de la celda. Se vio obligado a seguirlo. Si no lo hacía, Thor simplemente cerraría la puerta y estaría atrapado en esta celda por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. _No_, pensó, _podía disfrutar de un momento afuera_.

Era la primera vez que veía qué era lo que había más allá de su celda. Caminó a través de un estrecho túnel, con la cabeza gacha porque de otra forma se habría golpeado contra el sucio techo. Esto era incluso peor para Thor ya que tenía que arquear la espalda hasta llegar al otro extremo. Rápidamente llegaron a una segunda puerta de acero la cual Thor abrió sin esfuerzo. Loki entró en un sótano y presenció cómo Thor cerraba la puerta de acero. Después empujó un viejo armario hasta su lugar de manera que quedara ocultando la entrada al túnel y a la celda.

Fue entonces cuando Loki supo que existían pocas oportunidades de que alguien, aunque fuera incluso por accidente, descubriera su celda y se sintió triste ante este pensamiento.

—Date prisa —dijo Thor, un poco molesto porque se quedara atrás.

Loki siguió a su captor a través del sótano, por las escaleras y a través de un pasillo. No se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor demasiado, pero notó que la casa estaba limpia. No había polvo. Tampoco había ninguna fotografía, revistas u otras cosas que la mayoría de las personas tenían por ahí. La casa estaba limpia, _demasiado limpia._

—Aquí estamos —dijo Thor mientras abría la puerta trasera. Un gran jardín se extendió ante Loki. Había flores a la izquierda y verduras a la derecha mientras adelante yacía nada más que el bosque. Todo el jardín estaba cerrado por una cerca, pero había una pequeña y oxidada puerta que conducía hacia el bosque.

Los ojos de Loki se ensancharon ante la imagen. No esperaba caminar hacia el paraíso. No esperaba encontrarse con tanto color y sonido. Vio el verde del pasto, el rojo y el amarillo de las prematuras flores. Allí estaba el marrón de los aún desnudos árboles, el canto de los pájaros y el ladrido casual de un perro en la distancia.

Tan pronto como pisó el pasto, se detuvo. No llevaba zapatos —Thor los había quemado también para borrar toda evidencia de que él se encontraba allí con él— y quiso disfrutar de la sensación. Nunca pensó que vería y sentiría el pasto otra vez. Durante los últimos setenta y un días había estado esperando a que algo sucediera, e incluso ya se había convencido de que Thor terminaría asesinándolo un día, pero era en momentos como estos que dudaba de aquellos pensamientos. A lo mejor, Thor realmente no planeaba asesinarlo.

Dio otro paso hacia adelante y solo entonces sintió el calor del sol en su rostro. Cerró los ojos. Aún había una fría brisa en el aire que le comunicaba que se encontraba a finales del invierno o principios de primavera. Siempre disfrutaba de esta época del año ya que siempre había preferido el frío. Le encantaba la nieve y en especial le encantaban los cielos azules claros que la acompañaban.

—Tus cinco minutos terminaron —anunció Thor.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron de golpe. Se negaba a creer que ya hubieran transcurrido cinco minutos.

—Eso es imposible —dijo—. Si acabamos de llegar —Había pronunciado sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta, pero rápidamente comprendió que no debía decir nada más. Aun así no quería regresar a su celda. No todavía. Quería quedarse afuera solo un poco más de tiempo porque no sabía cuándo volvería a sentir el sol en su rostro nuevamente.

—Vamos adentro otra vez —dijo Thor, la ira resonaba en su voz—. Hay muchos excursionistas en estos bosques y no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien te vea. Vamos, Loki.

—Pero...

Debió haberse quedado callado. Sintió como si hubiera visto detonar una bomba y presenciar la explosión demasiado cerca. Sintió que había sido destrozado por ella.

Thor se precipitó hacia delante, con los ojos muy abiertos y casi completamente ensombrecidos mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban. Loki se quedó congelado, incapaz de huir del enloquecido hombre que se avecinaba hacia él. Si aún le quedaba un poco de razón en su cuerpo y mente, hubiese corrido hacia la puerta al final del jardín y hubiera tratado de escapar a través del bosque; pero en ese momento se olvidó por completo de la lógica. Además, sabía que nunca podría escapar de Thor. Estaba demasiado débil y sabía que no podía correr siquiera la más corta distancia. Esta era la razón por la que Thor le mantenía hambriento, sediento y cansado todo el tiempo.

Cuando Thor lo agarró violentamente, Loki pudo sentir sus uñas clavándose en sus brazos. Quería gritar para pedir ayuda, pero tan sólo un gemido escapó de sus labios. Thor lo sacudió antes de arrastrarlo al interior. Loki no pudo seguirlo adecuadamente y sus rodillas se rindieron. Cuando cayó, el rubio lo soltó, causando que su codo se golpeara contra el duro suelo. Un solo grito salió de sus labios el cual hizo que Thor se enojara aún más.

—¡Todo esto es un juego para ti! —gritaba el demente—. ¡Estás jugando conmigo! —Su pie pateó dos veces, golpeando a Loki en el pecho y en el rostro—. ¡La próxima vez me escucharás! Dije cinco minutos, pero eso no fue suficiente para ti, ¿cierto? ¡Eres un bastardo desagradecido!

Quiso protegerse de su captor, pero Thor agarró sus brazos y lo puso de pie. Empujó a Loki hacia adelante, haciéndole tropezar. Por un momento pensó que iba a caer de nuevo, pero Thor se apoderó de él agarrándole de la parte posterior de su cuello. Lágrimas, tanto de dolor como de miedo, se acumularon en los ojos del pelinegro.

—¡Harás lo que te digo! —gritó Thor. Su agarre sobre Loki se rigidizó, sus uñas dolorosamente desgarraban su piel—. Tú eres mío, ¿me oyes? ¡Mío!

Loki —incapaz de hacer algo contra semejante fuerza bruta— se vio obligado a caminar a través de la casa. Rápidamente se encontraron en su celda. Thor abrió la pesada puerta y lo arrojó brutalmente al interior como si no fuera nada más que una muñeca harapienta.

Sin titubear, Loki se arrastró hacia su colchón —el cual ya consideraba como una especie de refugio— y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Podía sentir el calor de su propia sangre cubriendo la punta de los dedos. Su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho, como si estuviera tratando de desbocarse pero lo único que podo hacer fue escuchar como Thor cerraba la puerta y giraba la cerradura. Un segundo después, la luz se apagó.

Y así se quedó durante tres días.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer : **Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Cassy 27! (Esta es una traducción)

* * *

**Día 93**

El hematoma cubriendo el costado izquierdo de su rostro ya se había desvanecido completamente. Hacía veintidós días, Thor lo había pateado dos veces —en el rostro y en el pecho— porque había pedido cinco minutos más de sol. Loki nunca había visto a un hombre perder los estribos como Thor lo había hecho aquel día. Cuando cerraba los ojos, aún podía imaginar esa mirada frenética en sus ojos.

Los siguientes tres días no vio a su captor, y nunca antes había estado tan hambriento, pero al menos podía beber del grifo. Eso era lo que le había mantenido con vida, y cuando Thor finalmente había regresado, había actuado como si nada hubiera pasado. _Nada en absoluto_. Era este comportamiento tan extraño lo que más le aterrorizaba. Al menos había obtenido una gran comida caliente ese día —zanahorias, patatas y carne— que había devorado en menos de cinco minutos.

Este era ya el día noventa y tres de su confinamiento y sentía que estaba perdiendo poco a poco la razón. Sentarse en esta celda con nada más que sus propios pensamientos estaba enloqueciéndole. Había llegado al punto en que esperaba con interés las visitas de Thor. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por un poco de compañía por lo que era obediente y sumiso. Su propio comportamiento estaba empezando a asustarle.

No quería convertirse en esta nueva persona y ciertamente no quería estar atrapado aquí por Dios sabía cuánto tiempo. Cuando dormía, soñaba con escapar y cuando despertaba, sentía ganas de llorar porque una vez más despertaba para vivir una pesadilla. Lo odiaba.

Eran solo las siete de la mañana cuando Thor bajó hasta su celda aquel día. Loki sabía que algo especial sucedería. La primera vez que Thor había llegado a una hora extraña, le había permitido lavarse con agua caliente y la segunda vez le había permitido salir afuera durante cinco minutos. Ya se preguntaba qué tipo de mini-aventura le esperaba esta vez. Todo era intrigante, siempre y cuando fuera impredecible.

—Vamos. Levántate —dijo Thor amigablemente. Incluso estaba sonriendo—. Te voy a llevar arriba.

Loki quería disparar sus preguntas al hombre, pero ya lo sabía bien. Tenía que tener cuidado al decir algo, ya que si Thor se sentía insultado o agredido verbalmente en el más mínimo de los sentidos, arremetería y Loki sería quien sufriría —tanto física como mentalmente.

Se levantó y siguió a Thor fuera de su infierno personal. Caminaron por el estrecho túnel, entraron en el sótano y rápidamente se abrieron paso hasta las escaleras. No pudo evitar sentirse emocionado. Thor siempre estaba de buen humor cuando salían del sótano, por lo que decidió que era el momento para la primera pregunta.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Por un momento esperó que se le permitiera salir de nuevo afuera, pero sabía que las posibilidades eran casi inexistentes. Además, probablemente el sol aún no había salido.

—Es tiempo de que tomes una ducha. —Thor respondió con una sonrisa embadurnada a su rostro. Sabía que le estaba haciendo una atención a Loki y esto claramente le hacía sentirse poderoso. Al final, tenía control absoluto sobre su prisionero. Decidía si vivía o moría. Loki intentó no pensar en ello demasiado.

—¿Una ducha? —Apenas podía creerlo. Antes de que hubiera sido secuestrado, tomaba una ducha todos los días, pero ahora _casi_ había olvidado lo que se sentía sentir el agua caliente corriendo por su piel. Sintió su corazón acelerarse dentro de su pecho. Su excitación solo creció.

Thor lo condujo por el pasillo y las escaleras. Cuando entraron en el cuarto de baño, Loki se dio cuenta de que era tan limpio como el resto de la casa. La ducha estaba en un rincón junto a la puerta. Había dos lavabos y una bañera grande cerca de la ventana. El suelo estaba compuesto de azulejos blancos brillantes y las paredes estaban pintadas de azul coral. Las toallas eran todas negras y grises.

—Desvístete —dijo Thor, aunque era más una orden. Caminó hacia la ducha y dejó que el agua se vertiera. Con la mano derecha debajo de los chorros de agua, sintió la temperatura y la ajustó un poco.

Loki no vaciló. La primera vez que Thor le había visto desnudo debió haber sido cuando acababa de secuestrarle porque había despertado con ropas extrañas en su cuerpo. La segunda vez había sido cuando le había sido permitido lavarse con agua caliente aquella primera vez. Sin embargo, aún se sentía como un puritano, y odiaba la idea de que su captor viera su cuerpo desnudo. Incluso odiaba la idea de verlo él mismo.

Tras arrojar sus ropas a un costado, vio el hematoma enorme, pero deslucido, cubriendo el costado izquierdo de su pecho; donde Thor le había pateado hace ya tantos días. Estaba extremadamente flaco y absurdamente pálido y parecía mortalmente enfermo.

—El agua está perfecta —dijo Thor. Se hizo a un lado y le indicó a Loki que entrara en la ducha-cabina.

Cuando Loki sintió las primeras gotas de agua golpeando su rostro, cerró los ojos. La temperatura era de hecho perfecta y casi podía sentir toda la suciedad desprendiéndose de él. Thor le entregó el jabón perfumado de limón para su cuerpo y su cabello —que curiosamente resultaba a ser su marca de jabón favorita. Mientras se lavaba, no pudo evitar mirar a Thor. Quería ver la expresión en sus ojos, incluso aunque tenía miedo de ver algo que pudiera aterrarle.

Thor estaba cerca de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Sus penetrantes ojos azules nunca se apartaron de su cuerpo y se sintió incómodo. Cuando se había lavado abajo, en su celda, Thor se había mostrado indiferente. Inmóvil. Ahora tenía una sonrisa maliciosa jugando en las comisuras de sus labios. Si Loki no se equivocaba, vio... deseo en ellos.

Al no ser capaz de lidiar con aquello en ese momento, deliberadamente le dio la espalda a su captor. Sabía que Thor seguía observándolo —que probablemente le divertía el cambio en su comportamiento— pero al menos ahora no tenía que verlo más.

Se duchó durante diez minutos hasta que el rubio le entregó una suave toalla que rápidamente envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo. Thor arqueó una ceja, comunicándole a Loki que su comportamiento protector era inútil, pero una vez más Loki le ignoró. Salió de la ducha y se secó rápidamente, despreciando el hecho de que no podía cubrirse durante este proceso. Cuando Thor le entregó un juego de ropa limpia, con gratitud las aceptó. No estaba agradecido por la ropa, pero se sintió aliviado por no estar expuesto más.

—Gracias —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Vamos a la cocina —dijo Thor. Todavía parecía divertido, pero ahora que estaba más cerca de él, vio más en aquellos ojos azules. Allí se imponía el deseo y ¿podía ser aquello vergüenza? ¿Acaso Thor estaba avergonzado por lo que le estaba haciendo? No existía la más mínima posibilidad en el universo de que alguna vez pudiera obtener una respuesta para esa pregunta—. Creo que podemos desayunar juntos —agregó Thor.

Siguió a Thor abajo mientras comenzaba a comprender lentamente que tenía que escapar cuanto antes. Se juró a sí mismo aprovechar la primera oportunidad que se le presentara porque se rehusaba a estar atrapado en ese lugar por más días, semanas o meses. Sabía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando, especialmente después de ver esa mirada en los ojos de Thor.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Thor le ordenó que se sentara en la mesa antes de servir para los dos un poco de café y tomar un pan recién sacado de la alacena.

—¿Quieres mantequilla de maní o mermelada? —le preguntó Thor—. Pensé que todavía tenía un poco de Nutella por ahí, pero no la encuentro. Compraré un poco el sábado. Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

Loki se encontró momentáneamente sin una respuesta. Era una pregunta demasiado simple, pero parecía no tener sentido. Sabía lo que Thor estaba tratando de hacer: estaba tratando de crear una mañana normal. Un desayuno normal. Sintió la necesidad de sabotearlo. No podía permitir que Thor viviera en esta fantasía. Él era un prisionero, no un _invitado_.

—¿Hola? —rio Thor—. ¡Tierra llamando a Loki!

—Tú elige —Loki respondió llanamente. Apenas se atrevía a mantener el contacto visual, sin embargo, se obligó a mirar a Thor a los ojos, ocultando cuidadosamente su ira—. No quiero crear una falsa sensación de libertad y elegir yo mismo. Eso sería demasiado cruel.

Thor instantáneamente se puso serio, y por un momento, creyó que el hombre iba a estallar de ira otra vez; pero únicamente suspiró y se volvió hacia el mostrador.

—Bien —gruñó—. Entonces te voy a hacer un sándwich de mermelada.

Un momento más tarde, comieron en silencio durante veinte minutos y, aunque una parte suya estaba contenta por tener por una vez un desayuno fuera de su celda, también sabía que estaba mal. Era como si Thor estuviera tratando de crear un falso sentido familiar. Una ducha. Un desayuno decente. Loki se negó a disfrutarlo.

Después, Thor comenzó limpiar todo de la mesa, pero Loki no se atrevió a ponerse de pie. Una parte de él estaba sinceramente sorprendida porque Thor no le ordenara ayudarle. Así que se quedó allí quieto como una estatua, sabiendo que si hacía algún movimiento brusco, Thor podría enloquecer y golpearle.

—Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a tu celda —dijo Thor cuando la mesa estuvo limpia.

Loki se levantó.

Un celular sonó.

Claramente, Thor se sintió molesto mientras rodaba los ojos y maldecía en voz baja. Se volvió hacia Loki y levantó un dedo.

—_Ni. Una. Palabra. —_Advirtió antes de meter su mano en las profundidades de su bolsillo. Tomó su teléfono y observó la pequeña pantalla.

Loki tragó con dificultad. En su fantasía, se vio a sí mismo agarrando ese teléfono y respondiéndolo. Se escuchó gritando por ayuda, pidiendo que alguien viniera y lo liberara a pesar de que no tenía idea de quien estaba en el otro extremo de la línea. Pero su fantasía estalló como una burbuja cuando Thor respondió a la llamada, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de Loki mientras irradiaban nada más que peligro y locura.

—Sí, habla Thor —dijo en el teléfono.

Loki escuchó otra voz masculina hablando, pero no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando Thor le dio la espalda, con su mano izquierda apoyada en el mostrador, mientras su derecha sostenía el teléfono.

—Sí —dijo en el pequeño dispositivo—. Entiendo. ¿Cuándo necesitas estar allí exactamente?

No supo por qué repentinamente sintió toda esta extraña fuerza y coraje, pero dio un paso más cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Thor aún estaba de espaldas a él y Loki esperó un segundo. Sabía que no podía esperar mucho tiempo, ya que la llamada podría terminar en cualquier momento, pero a pesar de su fuerza y valor, aún sentía miedo. Se sentía inseguro.

¿Y si fallaba?

—Sé dónde está esa construcción —dijo Thor—. Pero pensé que ya no nos necesitaban allí.

Otro paso.

Miró hacia la puerta abierta y contó hasta tres. Se estabilizó, inhaló profundamente y después silenciosamente se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Realmente fue una ventaja el que no llevara zapatos, sin embargo no se atrevió a correr todavía porque sus pesados pasos podían hacer demasiado ruido. Dio pequeños pasos y no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Sus ojos se posaron en la puerta que daba al jardín —que rezó estuviera sin llave— y finalmente se atrevió a correr.

Corrió por el pasillo y abrió la puerta —gracias a Dios, ¡no estaba cerrada con llave!— y ya no le importó si hacía o no ruido. Sólo quería salir de allí. Quería escapar de su casa, lejos de Thor.

Todavía era demasiado temprano y el sol apenas empezaba a salir, pero Loki vio lo suficiente. Vio especialmente la cerca en el fondo del jardín que daba al bosque. ¡Si solo pudiera llegar hasta allí! Los bosques podrían darle refugio. Le darían suficientes lugares para esconderse y esperar a que un excursionista cualquiera pasara.

Corrió aunque sus piernas se sentían como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

Detrás de él hubo un repentino estallido de ruido. Reconoció una puerta cerrándose, seguida por la voz rugiente de Thor. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a mirar a atrás. Corrió como nunca antes había corrido. Solo unos metros más y estaría en esa cerca. _Sólo unos cuantos metros más_... El ruido detrás de él se tornó más fuerte y más cerca.

El pesado peso de un cuerpo de repente lo empujó hacia abajo. Loki cayó hacia adelante, pero al menos no se lastimó gracias al pasto. La adrenalina bombeaba a través de sus venas y cada músculo de su cuerpo gritaba de energía y potencia. Aquel desayuno sin duda le había dado fuerza.

Se negó a darse por vencido. Se negó a rendirse.

—¡No! —gritó. Rezó para que alguien le oyera, pero sabía que Thor no tenía vecinos —no cerca, de todos modos— y aún era muy temprano para que la gente tomara un paseo por el bosque—. ¡NO! _¡Déjame ir! —_Extendió una pierna y logró golpearlo en la rodilla.

Thor momentáneamente perdió el control sobre él, pero, aún así seguía siendo el hombre más grande y más fuerte. Agarró a Loki mientras trataba de alejarse a rastras y lo golpeó contra el suelo por segunda vez.

_—¡Cállate! —g_ritó Thor. Después lo golpeó en el rostro una vez, pero esta vez no fue suficiente para noquearlo.

Loki estiró su mano y clavó sus uñas en el rostro del rubio. Sangre brotó instantáneamente de los finos y profundos arañazos. Thor rugió, agarrando sus manos, retorciéndolas dolorosamente. Gritó, en parte por el dolor y en parte porque aún esperaba que alguien lo oyera. ¡No iba a darse por vencido. _No iba a rendirse!_

_—¡Bastardo desagradecido! _—siseó Thor.

Loki le escupió en el rostro. No le importaba que Thor estuviera ganando esta batalla y desde luego no se preocupó por las posibles consecuencias. En represalia, Thor le golpeó en la cabeza por segunda vez. Todo el aire abandonó sus pulmones y perdió la visión debido al golpe. Sus músculos se debilitaron y apenas pudo distinguir arriba de abajo, derecha de izquierda, pero luchó por permanecer consciente mientras Thor lo recogía y lo llevaba de vuelta a la casa.

Sintió ganas de llorar y rogar. Quería ser liberado. Quería ver a su hermano. Quería estar con su novia de nuevo. Quería oír la voz de su padre y sentir el abrazo de su madre. Dios, ¡cómo extrañaba a su madre!

Thor le llevó hasta el sótano y lo arrastró por el estrecho túnel, y aún así Loki no pudo defenderse. Su visión estaba regresando lentamente, aunque aún había manchas negras flotando alrededor. Le dolía el estómago y por un momento pensó que iba a vomitar.

Furioso, Thor lo lanzó sobre el colchón en su celda.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! —gritó Thor_—. ¡Mira mi rostro!_

Loki rio. _¡Estaba riendo!_

—¿Cómo... vas... a explicar eso... a tu jefe. —Realmente estaba empujando a Thor a sus límites —lo sabía—, pero no pudo detenerse. Si se hubiera quedado callado, Thor solo podría haberlo dejado en la oscuridad durante tres días, pero ahora realmente se estaba esforzando por meterse en problemas

Thor se tambaleó hacia él, sus musculosos dedos fácilmente apretaron su garganta.

—Un día, te voy a destruir —siseó, su mirada era frenética—. Un día serás mío, completa e irrevocablemente.

Loki no podía respirar. Arañó las manos de Thor, pero no funcionaba.

—Tú te hiciste esto, Loki —continuó Thor fríamente—. Puedo darte _todo, cualquier cosa _que quieras, si dejas de pelear conmigo. —Finalmente soltó a Loki quien se dejó caer y miró a Thor por un largo momento—. Nunca más te atrevas a escapar de nuevo —dijo—. Porque puedes estar seguro de que las consecuencias serán mucho más grandes en caso de que intentes algo. No fuerces mi mano, Loki, no me hagas ir tras tu padre Laufey o tu madre Farbauti. Ambos trabajan en el hospital y toman la misma ruta a casa todos los días. No sería muy difícil llegar a ellos. ¿O qué tal tu hermano? Es joven, ¿cierto? Sería una pena si tus padres también lo pierden.

Loki instantáneamente se puso alerta cuando su familia fue mencionada, sus verdes ojos se ensancharon y sus labios se separaron ligeramente. Quería protestar, pero no pudo. La mera idea de que su familia estuviera en peligro le enloqueció de miedo. No quería que su madre fuera lastimada por su culpa y no quería que su padre fuera asesinado. La mera idea de su pequeño hermano siendo amenazado por Thor le hizo sentirse enfermo. ¿Realmente Thor era capaz de hacer una cosa como esa? ¿De asesinar?

Miró a esos profundos ojos azules y supo su respuesta. Thor era violento e inestable. Era impredecible y pertenecía a una institución mental. «_Sí»_, pensó, «_Thor definitivamente era capaz de asesinar a alguno de sus seres queridos.»_

—Veo que eso ha captado tu atención. —La voz de Thor fue apenas un susurro. Se arrodilló delante de Loki y lentamente extendió su mano hasta que sus dedos tocaron su barbilla, levantándola un poco para que sus miradas pudieran encontrarse correctamente—. Podemos hacer que esto funcione. Sólo haz lo que te digo, y todo estará bien.

De repente, Thor se inclinó hacia delante y, aunque tenía una idea clara de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, se encontró sin poder moverse. Ni siquiera podía respirar. Un largo momento transcurrió antes de que los labios de Thor finalmente se encontraran con los suyos en un beso. Loki aún no pudo hacer nada. Quería empujar a su captor lejos y decirle que estaba en extrema urgencia de un psiquiatra, pero simplemente se quedó sentado. Congelado.

Cuando Thor se apartó, sonreía triunfalmente.

Loki simplemente quería vomitar.

—Te traeré la cena cuando regrese del trabajo —dijo Thor ligeramente —como si nada especial hubiera ocurrido—. Supongo que tendré que conseguir un gato para explicar los arañazos. No te preocupes. Siempre quise tener un gato. —Se puso de pie y salió de la celda, cerrando la pesada puerta de acero detrás de si.

Loki lloró entonces. Ni siquiera supo por cuanto tiempo. Podrían haber sido diez minutos o tal vez una hora. Pudo haber sido incluso todo el día. Solo supo que se tumbó en el colchón y se acurrucó, con ganas de desaparecer.

Al menos Thor, esta vez, había dejado la luz encendida.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer : **Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Cassy 27! (Esta es una traducción)

* * *

**Día 124**

Loki había estado a su lado durante más de cuatro meses y a Thor aún le sorprendía como se habían ajustado a su nueva vida. Loki por supuesto continuaba luchando en su contra tanto como le era posible y aunque el intento de escape de hacía unas cuantas semanas lo había lastimado más allá de las palabras, Thor aun creía que algún día estarían perfectos juntos. Después de todo, eran almas gemelas y nadie podía negar el vínculo que compartían. Podía sentirlo cada vez que estaba cerca de Loki y un día, el pelinegro aceptaría completamente su nueva vida —su destino— y estarían verdaderamente juntos.

El día en que estuviera seguro de que Loki no huiría de su lado sería el día en que sus vidas podrían comenzar realmente. Le dolía mantener a Loki en esa oscura celda, pero era la única manera de asegurarse de que no escapara a ninguna parte. No podía soportar la idea de perderlo y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que se encontrara a su alcance para evitar que eso llegara a suceder. Recordó la amenaza que había hecho a su familia y recordó haber visto terror puro en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda. No quería asustarlo, pero algunas veces simplemente no tenía otra opción.

Sonrió al saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quería que Loki fuera suyo, en mente y cuerpo, e incluso aunque a veces se sentía avergonzado, todavía estaba seguro de que era lo que quería —a _quién_ quería. No podía negar el deseo absoluto que había sentido cuando le había permitido ducharse hacía tantos días. Habría tomado al hombre incluso allí mismo, pero eso habría destruido todo lo que había estado construyendo. Tenía que tener cuidado. Necesitaba romperlo y por ello había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pero Loki había resultado ser sorprendentemente fuerte. Ni siquiera había pensado que aún intentaría escapar cuando ya había estado con él por un poco menos de cuatro meses.

A lo mejor había reaccionado de manera exagerada en aquella ocasión. No debió haberlo arrastrado de regreso y no debió haberlo golpeado en el rostro. Pero Loki lo había aruñado. Aún quedaban pequeñas marcas visibles y gracias a ellas, ahora tenía un gato. Lo había llamado Aesir y aunque era algo que no había esperado, en realidad le gustaba el dorado animal.

Pero hoy era un día para hacer las paces. Estaba ansioso por iniciar la siguiente fase de su relación, la cual comenzaría con una muestra de confianza y adoración. Hoy, le demostraría a Loki que él podía ser dulce y amable.

Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, tomó el libro que había comprado el día anterior y se dirigió hacia la celda. Era un poco antes del mediodía y ya había visto a Loki para llevarle el desayuno, pero se sentía emocionado de volver a verlo. Cada vez que ponía sus ojos en esa figura frágil, en esos ojos esmeralda y ese cabello oscuro, sentía electricidad corriendo por sus venas. Loki le hacía algo. Era como una droga y Thor era un adicto por completo.

Tan pronto como entró en la celda, vio a Loki arrastrándose lejos de él. Como de costumbre, sus delgados dedos agarraron la manta fuertemente. Siempre estaba muy nervioso cuando venía a visitarlo, además de las veces en que le llevaba sus desayunos y cenas. Esta vez, sin embargo, Thor le probaría que no tenía nada que temer.

—Te he traído algo —anunció con regocijo. Dejó la pesada puerta abierta, solo unos centímetros, permitiendo entrar un poco de aire fresco. Orgullosamente, le enseñó a Loki el libro y sus ojos cayeron pesadamente sobre el artículo. La desconfianza era visible en aquellos verdes ojos y Thor deseó poder hacer que desapareciera—. Toma —alentó al hombre que amaba—. Te va a gustar.

Transcurrieron tres minutos donde nada ocurrió, pero finalmente, Loki soltó su manta y se acercó para tomar el libro. La sonrisa de Thor solo creció. Este era su primer verdadero regalo para Loki y estaba convencido de que sería aceptado. Después de todo, en todos los días que había estado encerrado en esta celda, no tenía nada para mantenerse ocupado. Lo había hecho intencionalmente para que Loki perdiera la cabeza. Ofrecerle este regalo era una manera de mostrarle que solo él tenía el poder de hacer su vida una vez más agradable.

—Grandes esperanzas —leyó—. Por Charles Dickens.

Thor observó de cerca su reacción y le sorprendió encontrar confusión en sus verdes ojos.

—Es tu libro favorito, ¿no es así —le preguntó, el pánico empezaba a correr ligeramente por sus venas. Después de todo, este momento tenía que ser perfecto.

—Sí... sí, lo es —respondió Loki antes de tragar con dificultad.

—Sabía que te gustaría —sonrió—. Es una edición especial, con dibujos y todo. Me costó un buen montón de dinero, pero no me importa. Es mi regalo para ti, Loki, y espero que lo disfrutes.

Loki puso el libro a un lado delante de él, sin apartar los ojos de la cubierta dorada.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja—. Definitivamente lo disfrutaré. He estado volviéndome loco aquí sin nada que hacer.

—Es lo que pensé —explicó Thor. Estaba disfrutando de la forma en que estaban hablando y luchó contra el impulso de acercase hacia Loki. Quería situar su mano sobre la suya y sentir su piel. Quería enterrar su nariz en aquellas hebras de cabello negro y olerlo, pero se contuvo. Esto únicamente lo distanciaría. No, el tiempo para rendirse a su deseo no era ahora—. Si te portas bien, entonces con mucho gusto te compraré más libros. Te compraré cualquier cosa.

Una parte suya esperaba que Loki sonriera y se mostrara agradecido, pero el hombre solo lo miró con escepticismo. No importaba.

—Se está poniendo cálido afuera —dijo Thor ligeramente. Quería quedarse con Loki durante todo el tiempo que fuera posible y disfrutaba de la conversación—. Primavera. Podría llevarte afuera otra vez. —Esta vez, los ojos del pelinegro se ensancharon y Thor se sintió animado al hacer que su espíritu se enalteciera, pero tenía que asegurarse de que todo se mantuviera bajo control—. Diez minutos esta vez.

—Me encantaría. —Loki sonrió. Sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente.

Esto provoco que algo se agitara profundamente dentro de Thor. Después de todo, vivía para hacer feliz a Loki y estaba dispuesto a morir por este hombre. Cada fibra de su ser lo amaba y ver aquella radiante sonrisa le hizo sentirse amado también. Creía firmemente que Loki algún día le amaría igual, completamente, irrevocablemente.

—Perfecto —le dijo.

~O~

**Día 173**

Dio vuelta a la última página del libro por tercera vez desde que lo había recibido como regalo desde hacía ya siete semanas. Había odiado la sensación que había sentido al recibirlo, porque se negaba a sentirse agradecido con el hombre que lo había secuestrado y encerrado en esta celda. Pero después de pasar semanas en esa celda, solo y sin rumbo, había estado muy agradecido por el libro. El hecho de que fuera su favorito solo le había alegrado más.

Pero ya lo había leído tres veces y estaba anhelando algo nuevo que leer. A veces había considerado pedirle a Thor un nuevo libro, pero le aterraba el que el favor solo le fuese concedido a cambio de algo más. Aun podía recordar vívidamente el beso después de que había tratado de escapar, por lo que sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse lo más lejos posible.

Apenas se atrevía a sonreír cada vez que Thor estaba cerca. Apenas se atrevía a hacer un movimiento en caso de que Thor de alguna manera lo interpretara como algo estimulante. No quería que lo besara otra vez, ni tampoco quería ser golpeado o pateado.

Hoy era el día ciento setenta y tres de su cautiverio. Lo sabía porque Thor le había dado un calendario hace unos días y aún recordaba la fecha exacta en que había sido capturado por lo que no había sido difícil calcular su estancia allí. Ciento setenta y tres días. Un poco más de veinticuatro semanas. Casi seis meses.

Se sentía como una eternidad.

Por lo menos ahora podía predecir cuando la luz se encendía o se apagaba, ya que Thor había puesto un temporizador en ella. Su día empezaba a las siete de la mañana y a veces trataba de dormir un poco después de las siete, pero la luz era demasiado brillante. A las nueve de la noche, se apagaba y se encontraría rodeado de nada más que oscuridad.

Hoy Thor bajó por segunda ocasión a su celda poco antes del mediodía. No se lo esperaba, pero ya había aprendido a no verse tan sorprendido. Simplemente levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos azules y esperaba hasta escuchar porque estaba allí. La mayor parte del tiempo, el hombre bajaba para hablar con él o para llevarlo al baño para que se duchara, sin embargo tenía la terrible sensación de que iba a experimentar algo completamente nuevo este día.

Tenía razón.

Siguió a su captor desde su celda, hacia la cocina, y tan pronto como entró en la planta baja de la casa se encontró con un olor celestial. Era dulce e instantáneamente le hizo agua la boca.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, vio al gato por primera vez. Recordó que Thor le había dicho que iba a comprar uno —para así tener una explicación para los rasguños en su rostro— pero no había pensado que realmente conseguiría uno. Era un hermoso animal, sin embargo, y por un momento se preguntó cómo se llamaba, pero después se obligó a no preocuparse o interesarse por ello.

—Tengo una maravillosa sorpresa para ti —anunció Thor. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y le indicó a Loki que entrara primero—. Sé que no es fácil para ti pasar tanto tiempo allá abajo, en esa pequeña habitación, así que por eso quería hacer algo especial.

Loki no podía dejar de pensar que Thor estaba completamente loco al querer hacer algo especial ya que ¡había sido su prisionero durante tanto tiempo! Pero lo que vio le hizo gruñir el estómago. La mesa estaba dispuesta para dos, dos platos contenían espaguetis que lucían deliciosos y las copas estaban llenas de vino tinto. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con esto al principio, pero su mente rápidamente lo comprendió. Si no se equivocaba, este era un intento de parte de Thor por hacer de este almuerzo una cita.

—Vamos, vamos —rio—. Siéntate. ¡Vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe!

Le obedeció. Sabía que si no lo hacía, se enfurecería y lo lastimaría. Cuidadosamente, para no hacer un mal movimiento, se sentó a la mesa mientras deseaba el no amar la comida delante de él tanto. Deseó no perder tiempo y saborearlo. Una parte suya aún quería luchar contra Thor de cada forma posible, pero cada vez que incluso pensaba en revelarse, se acordaba de su familia. No quería arriesgarse a que los lastimaran.

—¿Tu hiciste esto? —le preguntó. Realmente esperaba no haber dicho algo inapropiado.

—No —dijo Thor, el sarcasmo goteaba de su voz—. Lo hizo el Papa. ¡Por supuesto que lo hice yo, tonto! Soy un cocinero bastante bueno. Apuesto a que te sorprende.

—Bueno —suspiró Loki—, tu nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Thor entrecerró los ojos y Loki tragó con dificultad. Ese último comentario podría haber sido demasiado. De verdad debería aprender a mantener la boca cerrada. Por suerte para él, Thor repentinamente sonrió. Siguiendo su ejemplo, cogió el tenedor y la cuchara y empezó a comer. Probar la pasta y la carne por primera vez fue como saborear algo divino. Era dulce debido a los tomates, pero terminaba en un fuerte golpe debido a los pimientos. Esta era la forma exacta en la que le gustaban sus espaguetis.

No pudo evitar mirar hacia su captor.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el rubio con sus ojos brillando de esperanza y expectativa—. Me esforcé mucho para hacerlo perfecto.

Su mente estaba corriendo y se sintió abrumado con una docena de preguntas, pero se las guardó para sí. Terminaría primero la comida ya que si hablaba a destiempo, Thor únicamente podría arrastrarlo de vuelta a su celda y le dejaría sin comida durante tres días. Había aprendido a planear con detalle cada una de sus acciones desde hacía algún tiempo.

Thor fue el primero en terminar mientras Loki se tomaba su tiempo disfrutando de la comida. Después de todo, no podía saber cuándo tendría espaguetis para el almuerzo de nuevo. Cuando por fin terminó también y hubo bebido su copa de vino, se atrevió a expresar la pregunta que más se repetía en su mente.

—¿Estuviste siguiéndome?

Temerosamente, observó cómo los hombros de Thor se tensaban, aun así no se arrepintió de su decisión de plantear la pregunta. ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a respuestas? ¿A explicaciones? Por ejemplo, ¿por qué había sido secuestrado? Al principio, había creído que el hombre estaba detrás del dinero de sus padres, pero ahora sabía que ese no era el caso. ¿Por qué lo mantenía con vida? ¿Por qué tenía semejante fascinación para con él? Quería saber por qué a menudo Thor lo miraba con tanto deseo y vergüenza en sus ojos. ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando Thor respondió a su pregunta.

—Puede que sí—dijo, casi excusándose.

—Eso explicaría muchas cosas —se escuchó decir. En realidad no había querido decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Si?

—Sí —admitió con renuencia. Ahora que lo pensaba, sabía que tendría que haberlo notado antes—. Al principio, pensé que todo era solo una coincidencia, pero no lo es. El hecho de que compraras la marca y el aroma de mi jabón favorito fue la primera pista. Después mencionaste a mi familia, algo que no es demasiado extraño ya que les pediste un rescate, pero también mencionaste que mi hermano juega fútbol. Eso me pareció extraño. ¿Por qué lo sabrías? ¿Por qué te importaría? Después, hace unas semanas, me obsequiaste mi libro favorito y ahora cocinaste mi platillo favorito.

Únicamente al enumerar aquellas cosas se dio cuenta de algo nuevo y el solo pensamiento le enfureció y le asusto por igual

—¿Le... —No estaba seguro de si debía preguntarle esto, pero ¿qué demonios? Después de tantas semanas de estar encerrado en esa horrible pequeña celda, se merecía el derecho a formular sus preguntas—. ¿Le pediste siquiera el dinero a mis padres?

Esta vez, Thor permaneció en silencio.

—¡_No lo hiciste_! —Sintió su corazón hundirse en lo profundo de su pecho. No tenía idea de qué debía pensar o hacer. Quería gritar y vociferar, pero en lugar de ello se sentía aturdido—. Mis padres ni siquiera saben que estoy vivo, ¿verdad?

—No los he contactado —Thor le confesó.

—Entonces, ¿_por qué_? —Ya sabía la respuesta, pero aun así quería escucharla. Honestamente, la parte del acecho fue la gran pista.

—Te amo, Loki —espetó Thor—. ¡No tienes idea de por cuánto tiempo te he amado! —Enfadado se apartó de la mesa y golpeó sus puños contra la puerta. Loki se sintió intimidado y asustado, pero ignoró estos sentimientos. En su lugar, se centró en su propia ira y confusión—. Cuando te vi por primera vez —continuó Thor—, sentí como si tú fueras gravedad y estuvieras tirándome hacia el suelo. Me diste un sentido, un propósito en la vida.

—Dices que me amas —replicó Loki ferozmente—, ¡y sin embargo, me secuestraste y me encerraste!

—¡Era la única forma! —rugió Thor—. ¡_Esta_ es la única forma. De lo contrario, nunca me hubieras amado!

—¿Crees que voy a amarte? —Se sentía mal del estómago—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar _eso_? ¡Estás loco, Thor. ¡Estás _trastornado_!

Thor se dio la vuelta y esta vez golpeó sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa. La copa de vino de Loki cayó y se rompió en el impacto

—¡No digas eso! —le gritó en el rostro—. ¡No me llames loco! ¡Yo sé lo que siento e hice lo que sentí era correcto!

Honestamente, debía detenerse si aún valoraba su vida.

—¿Pensaste que secuestrarme era lo correcto? —se burló—. Eso lo hace oficial. ¡Perteneces a un manicomio!

—¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?

—Pudiste haber hablado conmigo —dijo Loki. Se dio cuenta de que la situación se estaba saliendo de control y sabía que las posibilidades de salir lastimado crecían con cada segundo que pasaba; pero sentía que ya no podía controlarse. Dejó que sus frustraciones y la ira sacaran lo peor de él y ya nada le importó. No le importó el que pudiera ser molido a golpes—. Era obvio que sabías dónde encontrarme todos los días, ¿por qué simplemente no hablaste conmigo?

—¿Y después qué? —siseó Thor—. ¿Si te hubiera invitado a salir, hubieras dicho que sí?

Loki no había esperado que su pelea tomara esta dirección. Tenía que tener cuidado con su respuesta, pero estaba convencido de que si mentía, Thor lo sabría.

—Probablemente no —respondió sinceramente—. Ya que yo no soy gay ni nada de eso.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Thor con amargura—. Es solo que tú eres... especial. Nunca había tenido ninguna clase de sentimiento hacia los hombres y Dios es testigo de que he estado con suficientes mujeres.

—Oh, por favor —dijo Loki, rodando los ojos—. ¡Sigue diciéndote eso! He visto la forma en que me miras cuando estoy en la ducha. Me hubieras tomado ahí, en ese mismo instante. Me deseas, Thor, y eso te hace un psicópata enfermo. Eres patético, porque te enamoraste de un hombre y eres demasiado cobarde para admitirlo!

El dolor le golpeó en el rostro cuando la mano de Thor abofeteó fuertemente su mejilla. La fuerza hizo a su cabeza girar hacia un costado y jadeó por aire. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero la mano de Thor había arremetido con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera la había visto moverse.

—No tengo miedo de admitir nada —gruñó Thor. Agarró a Loki por los hombros y le obligó mirarlo a los ojos—. Simplemente acepté la verdad. Sabía que nunca me darías una oportunidad, pero también sabía que tenía que tenerte. Es por eso que te secuestré. Eres mío y solo mío.

Los ojos de Loki se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor. La piel de su mejilla se sentía en llamas.

—Nunca seré tuyo —dijo sin aliento—. Y creo que es hora de que lo aceptes. Yo no te amo y nunca te amaré.

Un segundo más tarde, Thor lo arrojó al suelo, inmovilizándolo bajo su peso. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro y Loki odió la sensación que experimentó al sentir su respiración en su rostro. Quería empujarlo, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria. No podía mover los brazos y las piernas de ningún modo, porque Thor estaba utilizando todo el peso de su cuerpo para presionarlo contra el suelo.

—Tal vez nunca me ames — le susurró Thor con dureza, sus azules ojos eran fríos y desquiciados—. Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerte mío.

Deseó que ese comentario no le asustara hasta la médula. Sin embargo se quedó sin habla y de nuevo anheló el consuelo de su celda.

El alivio lo inundó cuando Thor se levantó y bruscamente lo levantó del suelo. Sin embargo, agarró su rostro, clavando sus uñas profundamente en su piel. Loki podía sentir las gotas de sangre corriendo por su piel, pero a Thor claramente esto no le importaba.

—Te hice una comida agradable —siseó Thor—, y la arruinaste.

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio. No podía hablar de todos modos, y si Thor apretaba su rostro un poco más fuerte, estaba seguro de que rompería su mandíbula.

—La próxima vez que te ofrezca semejante amabilidad —continuó Thor—, serás más agradecido, ¿entiendes?

Loki asintió de la mejor forma que pudo.

Thor lo liberó.

—Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a tu habitación —refunfuñó—. Y no esperes ninguna clase de comida durante los próximos tres días.

Loki no había esperado otra cosa.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer : **Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Cassy 27! (Esta es una traducción)

* * *

**Día 203**

Permaneció inmóvil en su colchón.

La luz se había apagado a las nueve, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño —lo cual siempre le tomaba al menos tres o cuatro horas hasta que era consumido por sus sueños. Apenas se sentía agradecido por no tener más pesadillas. Las últimas semanas habían sido... _normales_, a falta de una palabra mejor. Thor le llevaba el desayuno y un par de veces en la semana, le llevaría café o té en la tarde el cual Loki detestaba, lo admitía, pero por el que sin embargo estaba bastante agradecido. Luego, alrededor de siete u ocho, obtenía su cena.

La última vez que se le había permitido ir arriba había sido exactamente hace treinta días y realmente había enfurecido a Thor en aquel entonces, e incluso en ocasiones, podía sentir los fríos ojos de Thor observándolo. Siempre se rehusaba a mirarlo cuando aquello sucedía y enfocaba sus verdes ojos en sus manos o en su colchón —o en cualquier lugar, excepto en Thor. Aunque no había hecho nada malo después de todo. ¡_Él_ era la víctima, no Thor!

Pero este día — el día doscientos tres— Thor bajó a su celda después de que la luz se hubiese apagado. Ni siquiera se había molestado en volver a encenderla, así que se había sentido bastante sorprendido y aterrado al escuchar girar las cerraduras. Thor entró un momento más tarde, llevando una linterna. Por alguna razón, se alegró al ver que ya vestía su ropa de dormir.

Por un efímero momento pensó que Thor había ido a hacerle daño, pero luego notó la emoción en aquellos ojos azules y sintió a sus músculos tensarse. Había llegado a la conclusión de que odiaba las sorpresas. Nunca conducían a nada bueno.

—Levántate —le ordenó Thor, aunque su voz sonaba ligera y despreocupada.

Seguir órdenes se había vuelto algo normal para Loki, aun así nunca había renunciado a formular preguntas. Ni siquiera le importaba que pudieran causarle problemas. Simplemente sentía que tenía que oponerse a Thor de cierta manera —de cualquier manera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad. Odiaba que su voz delatara su miedo—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Siempre tan curioso —rio Thor.

—Sabes que odio las sorpresas. —Loki simplemente respondió.

Thor asintió.

—Lo sé —dijo con orgullo—. Pero todo pronto se aclarará. No dormirás en tu celda esta noche, y eso es todo lo que te voy a decir por ahora. No tengas miedo, Loki, puedes confiar en mí.

A Loki esto no le gustó. No le gustaba en absoluto. En su vida nunca había sido una persona ansiosa. De hecho, siempre había sido un joven seguro. Su hermano menor siembre había estado celoso de él cuando de su fuerte actitud se trataba, aunque Loki siempre le había asegurado a Helblindi que esto era simplemente cuestión de ver la vida de cierta manera testaruda. No eludía las cosas. Así era como había conseguido un trabajo tan importante de una manera tan pronta en su carrera y como había conseguido una novia maravillosa y hermosa como Sigyn.

Pero ahora toda esa confianza se deslizó entre sus dedos como granos de arena. Le recordó un poema de Edgar Allan Poe que había aprendido de memoria mientras estudiaba inglés en la universidad. A pesar de que su carrera había sido Derecho de Sociedades, siempre se había interesado en la literatura y el poema resultó ser uno de sus favoritos:

_Parado en medio de la rugiente_

_De una costa atormentada por las olas,_

_Y sostengo en mi mano_

_Granos de arena dorada—_

_¡Cuán pocos! Y sin embargo cómo se arrastran_

_A través de mis dedos hacia lo profundo,_

_Mientras lloro —¡mientras lloro!_

_¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué no puedo apretarlos_

_con más fuerza?_

_¡Oh Dios! ¿No puedo salvar_

_uno de la despiadada marea?_

_¿Acaso todo lo que vemos o imaginamos_

_Es solo un sueño dentro de un sueño?_

Thor le condujo fuera del sótano, por las escaleras, a través del pasillo y por las escaleras de nuevo. Había estado en este pasillo antes cuando se le había permitido tomar una ducha, pero la última vez que había estado allí había sido hacía más de cincuenta días. Últimamente se había visto forzado a lavarse con el agua helada del grifo. Pero ahora que estaba allí de nuevo, sintió miedo. Sabía que Thor no lo llevaría al baño y aquello solo dejaba otra opción.

—Aquí estamos —anunció Thor. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

Al principio, Loki no quiso entrar, pero Thor le dio un suave empujón, pareciendo divertirse ante su temerosa inseguridad. La habitación —como todas las habitaciones de la casa— estaba impecable. Una gran cama se encontraba cerca de la pared, mientras que la ventana dejaba entrar la rápidamente remaneciente luz del sol incluso aunque ya eran más de las nueve. Aquello le comunicó a Loki que ya era pleno verano, lo cual también explicaba la cálida temperatura. Había un vestidor, una biblioteca y dos mesitas de noche.

—Pensé que, para variar, te gustaría dormir en una habitación normal. —Thor sonrió. Evidentemente creía que estaba concediéndole a Loki una especie de favor o algo por el estilo. Caminó hacia la cama y apartó las sabanas—. Hará demasiado calor para dormir con ellas. Este ha sido un buen verano. Si te portas bien, tal vez te permita pasar un poco de tiempo afuera mañana.

Loki permaneció inmóvil. No podía dejar de pensar que esta era la primera vez que entraba en una habitación real por más de doscientos días. Solo deseaba que fuera su propia habitación. Anhelaba la seguridad de su apartamento, pero empezaba a dudar que alguna vez regresaría a su casa otra vez. Su mirada fue atraída hacia Thor mientras el hombre metía la mano en un cajón de su mesita de noche y tomaba unas esposas.

Pavor y pánico se unieron a su miedo.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró Thor, leyendo obviamente la conmoción en sus claros ojos verdes—. Simplemente no puedo arriesgarme a que te escapes en la noche, ahora, ¿puedo?

—¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en mi celda? —preguntó Loki. Se sintió aliviado de que su voz sonara fuerte a pesar de la abrumadora ansiedad y desesperación que nublaba su mente—. Sería mucho más fácil y más seguro.

Thor rodó los ojos.

—Porque me gusta tenerte cerca —respondió como si fuera la explicación más sencilla del mundo—. Pensé que podrías estar muy cansado de esas cuatro paredes, y estoy seguro de que ese colchón te está dando dolor de espalda. Te encantará dormir aquí. —Sus azules ojos se oscurecieron repentinamente—. Solo no intentes hacer nada estúpido.

Loki, honestamente, no sabía cómo responder a esto. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. A decir verdad, estaba cansado de esas cuatro paredes blancas rodeándolo en el sótano, pero sabía que no prefería esto. Después de todo, su celda significaba seguridad. Nada le sucedería allí. Ni siquiera quería imaginar que podría estar pasando por la mente de Thor en este momento. ¿Fantaseaba? ¿Haría sus fantasías realidad con esto? ¿Hacía esto solo por tener poder sobre su prisionero? Honestamente ya no lo sabía.

—Vamos —dijo Thor. Dio un paso más cerca de Loki y puso una de las esposas alrededor de su muñeca derecha antes de poner la otra esposa alrededor de su propia muñeca izquierda. Esto los unía a ambos de manera efectiva—. Si intentas escapar o si intentas cualquier cosa, lo _sentiré_.

El alto rubio caminó de regreso a la cama y Loki no tuvo más opción que seguirle como un perro obediente con un collar. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba bajo sus costillas, y trató de calmarse, pero no lo logró. Sin duda, Thor podía ver el pánico escrito en su rostro y deseó poder ocultarlo mejor. Había hecho una prioridad el mantener ocultas mejor sus emociones.

Mientras yacían en la cama, Loki esperó. Esperó y esperó a que algo sucediera, pero después de lo que debieron ser treinta minutos, repentinamente escuchó las profundas respiraciones de Thor que le indicaban que ya estaba profundamente dormido. Deseó poder atreverse a dormir también, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a cerrar sus ojos.

Simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando hacia el techo perfectamente blanco.

No durmió esa noche, y sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a esto. Después de todo, esta era la siguiente fase de su relación con Thor. Lo detestaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Así que se quedó acostado allí y pensó en su familia. Pensó en sus amigos y en su novia. Le daban fuerza, porque sabía que aún estaban buscándolo.

Tenían que estar haciéndolo.

~O~

**Día 250**

Solo podía ver a Thor —sintiéndose casi hipnotizado. El silencio llenaba el baño y deseó no sentirse tan nervioso. Cuando pensaba en ello, se daba cuenta que estaba siendo completamente ridículo. Solo se le estaba permitiendo tomar un baño*, nada más —o al menos eso esperaba. Había tomado un centenar de baños en su vida, pero ahora era diferente, ¿verdad?

Tragó pesadamente. Esta era la primera vez que se le permitía bañarse en doscientos cincuenta días. Una parte suya lo ansiaba enormemente. Quería sumergirse en el agua caliente, oler el coco que ya llenaba el aire. Le había sido permitido elegir el aroma e incluso Thor había ido hasta la tienda a comprar su marca favorita.

—Creo que está perfecta —anunció Thor. Dio un paso atrás y cuando se volvió para mirar a Loki, sonrió ampliamente. Era en momentos como estos que sabía que Thor estaba viviendo en una especie de fantasía. En este momento, no era su prisionero. Era su novio. Sintió la necesidad de estallar aquella burbuja, pero también tenía muchas ganar de darse un baño.

Sin dudarlo —porque para entonces Thor ya le había visto desnudo suficientes veces— se desnudó y rápidamente se metió en la bañera. Thor tenía razón. La temperatura, de hecho, era perfecta y pudo sentir sus músculos relajarse instantaneamente. Apenas se contuvo de suspirar felizmente, pero aún se estaba asegurando de conservar la mayoría de sus pensamientos y sentimientos para sí mismo.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, vio a Thor dar un paso atrás y apoyarse en el alféizar de la ventana, vigilándolo de cerca.

Después cerró los ojos, tomó una profunda respiración y se sumergió completamente. Cuando emergió dos segundos más tarde, su cabello y rostro estaban mojados también. Esta vez, no pudo dejar de sonreír. Siempre le había gustado tomar baños y por un momento —si cerraba los ojos— podía imaginarse acostado en su propia bañera, seguro en su propio apartamento.

La voz de Thor rompió la ilusión.

—Aquí está tu toallita —dijo—. Y no olvides que solo tienes quince minutos

Loki ni siquiera consideró pedirle más tiempo. De cualquier forma, esto nunca conducía a nada positivo. Así que aceptó la toallita y empezó a limpiarse. Una parte suya quería hacerlo lentamente ya que disfrutaba la suave sensación en su piel, pero también tenía miedo de que pudiera darle a Thor nuevas ideas. Lavarse rápidamente, con prontitud era la mejor opción. Y-

Sonó el timbre.

Instantáneamente volteó a mirar a Thor quien inmediatamente se puso tenso. Sus azules ojos se abrieron y su respiración se aceleró. Loki se enderezó en la bañera, sin tener idea de que iba a suceder a continuación. No podía dejar de pensar que esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir ayuda, pero también sabía que Thor nunca sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarlo solo o para llevarlo abajo en este momento.

El timbre sonó por segunda vez.

Abriendo un pequeño armario, Thor cogió las esposas que había usado para atarlo a él cuando habían dormido en la misma cama hace unas cuantas semanas. Loki estaba eternamente agradecido de que solo había tenido que vivir aquello una sola vez, pero ahora estaba empezando a comprender que Thor usaría aquellas esposas en más de una ocasión y para más de un propósito.

Contuvo la respiración mientras Thor se acercaba, agarraba su muñeca derecha y lo ataba a la manija de la bañera.

—Regresaré en un momento —dijo Thor. Su voz sonaba peligrosa—. No intentes nada. No grites. Ya sabes lo que soy capaz, Loki, y sabes que no dudaré en ir tras tu preciosa familia.

Loki asintió. Había escuchado estas amenazas antes, pero aún tenían un profundo impacto en él. Observó en silencio mientras Thor salía del baño, dejándolo solo. Pensar en su familia era lo que le había mantenido adelante todos estos meses y el deseo de verlos de nuevo solo crecía cada vez que Thor lo amenazaba con matarlos o lastimarlos. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que esta oportunidad era la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Decidió no gritar, en lugar de ello, comenzó tirar de las esposas. Haló su mano derecha lo más fuerte que pudo, pero el metal de las esposas no se rompía. Trató de oprimir sus manos a través del aro y aunque le dolía, no se rindió. Se mordió su labio inferior —absteniéndose de hacer cualquier sonido— agrupando toda su fuerza en liberarse de las esposas.

Un agudo dolor atravesó su mano repentinamente, hasta su codo. Siseó y de inmediato detuvo su inútil intento de escape. Cuando empujó el metal más arriba en su brazo, notó un profundo corte bordeando su muñeca. La sangre goteaba en el agua de la bañera e instantáneamente entró en pánico. Sin duda, Thor se daría cuenta y ya tenía una clara idea de lo mucho que iba a perder los estribos.

Trató desesperadamente de borrar toda evidencia de su intento de escape —de su horrible y patético intento de escape— deteniendo la hemorragia. Aplicó presión, pero la sangre seguía goteando en el agua y en el costado de la bañera. Maldijo entre dientes y frenéticamente miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle, pero rápidamente comprendió que no podía alcanzar nada.

Pasos sonaron cerca.

Era solo cuestión de segundos antes de que Thor regresara.

Su garganta se tornó seca, ya que sabía que la había jodido. La puerta se abrió y se preparó para lo peor, pero Thor no notó su herida inmediatamente. En lugar de ello, sonrió y Loki esperó que, tal vez, Thor no notara nada en primer lugar. Era imposible creer en aquella esperanza, ya que no había manera de que alguien no notara la sangre.

—No fue nada —comenzó Thor, su voz traicionaba su alivio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí—. Era solo el cartero con un paquete, pero yo-. —Sus azules ojos aterrizaron en la roja muñeca de Loki y su redondo rostro palideció. Su mirada revelaba conmoción y rabia. Cuando habló, su voz era un severo susurro.

—¿Qué es _eso_?

—Nada —Loki mintió con facilidad, aunque sabía que era inútil—. No es nada. Mi tiempo ha terminado, ¿cierto? Debería salir de la bañera y-

—_¡Cállate! —_Thor explotó. Ante el sonido, Loki se encogió—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

—De verdad, no es nada. —Lo intentó de nuevo. Su voz sonaba débil y sabía que su rostro denotaba miedo y pánico ¡Oh!, ahora cómo se arrepentía de haber tratado de liberarse. Había sido una decisión estúpida e impulsiva y viviría para lamentarlo—. Lo siento, Thor, realmente lo siento. No debí hacerlo-

—¡Intentaste _escapar_! —Thor rugió como si estuviera demente.

_Bueno, estaba demente_, pensó Loki sombríamente.

En dos grandes pasos, Thor estuvo a su lado y sus musculosas manos agarraron los hombros desnudos de Loki. Sin vacilar y sin advertencia, empujó a Loki bajo el agua. Todo ocurrió tan rápido y tan repentinamente que Loki no pudo entender qué estaba sucediendo al principio. Simplemente contuvo la respiración hasta que advirtió que si ahora quería respirar, no podía. Luchó al comprender la grave situación en que estaba, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad. Aún podía escuchar a Thor gritar obscenidades, y rezó por pronto tener aire fresco. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Después contó hasta diez otra vez.

Ahora estaba desesperado por aire.

Thor lo sacó del agua.

—Siempre estás tratando de escapar! —gritó.

Loki sólo recordó respirar tan pronto como pudo, pero Thor rápidamente lo empujó hacia abajo nuevamente. Todo su cuerpo estaba en un alto estado de alerta y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente temió por su vida. Comenzó a luchar tan fuerte como pudo. Pateó sus piernas y trató de liberarse de las garras de su captor. A cada segundo se tornó más y más desesperado por aire, sus pulmones gritaban de agonía. Incluso aunque estaba sumergido en agua, su cuerpo se sentía en llamas.

Thor aún no lo había dejado levantarse.

Cuando aspiró una profunda respiración, fue completamente involuntaria, pero no sintió el dulce aire llenar sus pulmones. Solo había agua. Ya no podía pensar con claridad. Gritó y luchó, Lloró. Con su única mano libre, se agarró del brazo de Thor, sus uñas se clavaron profundamente en su dorada piel.

Se estaba ahogando.

Sus miembros se tornaron demasiado pesados como para moverlos.

¡Se estaba _ahogando_!

Thor lo soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Instantáneamente, Loki emergió a la superficie y en el momento en que sintió el aire golpear su rostro, escupió el agua que había entrado en sus pulmones. Se sintió enfermo y su corazón latía a una velocidad que no podía ser saludable. Jadeó por aire mientras se inclinaba en el borde de la bañera, el agua goteaba en el suelo. La miró, necesitaba mantener ocupada su mente con algo —con cualquier cosa que le evitara pensar que había podido morir solo hace unos pocos segundos.

Los minutos transcurrieron en completo silencio.

Finalmente, su respiración se tornó estable una vez más.

Cuando Thor dio un paso adelante, Loki instantáneamente se alejó de él, aunque sus movimientos eran restringidos ya que su muñeca aún estaba esposada a la bañera. No miró a su captor, queriendo que Thor no viera su pánico y desesperación. Definitivamente no quería que viera su vulnerabilidad. Sin embargo, Thor simplemente removió las esposas y le entregó una toalla.

—Sal de ahí —dijo extrañamente tranquilo.

Loki aspiró otra profunda respiración y después dejó de respirar competente. Era tan absolutamente ridículo en él hacer algo como esto, pero era la única manera de evitar llorar. Se negó a llorar en ese momento. No lloraría delante de Thor.

En silencio, aceptó la toalla y se puso de pie, envolviéndola rápidamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar a Thor, se encontró con que el hombre le estaba dando la espalda. La tensión llenando el aire era casi mortal. Se secó y se puso la ropa que Thor había dispuesto previamente para él. Cuando terminó, sintió que debía decir algo, pero no pudo. Sentía como si hubiera perdido completamente su voz.

Permaneció en pie torpemente delante de la bañera, descalzo, y se dio cuenta que estaba parado en su propia sangre. El corte en su muñeca seguía sangrando débilmente. Sin saber qué más hacer, cogió la ahora húmeda toalla y la presionó contra la herida.

—Ven aquí —dijo Thor. Ya no estaba observando hacia el exterior.

Loki no respondió, y tampoco le obedeció.

—Déjame darle un vistazo a tu muñeca —añadió Thor antes de hurgar en otro gabinete y tomar unas vendas. Cuando vio que Loki no iba a moverse, se dirigió hacia él. Lentamente —como si quisiera demostrarle que no quería hacerle daño— tomó la lesionada muñeca de Loki en sus manos y rápidamente examinó la herida.

—No es muy profunda.

Loki se mordió la lengua. Las lágrimas le escocían sus ojos, pero aún se rehusaba a llorar.

Thor colocó el vendaje en la parte superior del corte y limpió los últimos rastros de sangre de su piel.

—Ya está, mucho mejor —sonrió, aunque esta vez su sonrisa no se reflejó en sus ojos. Observó a Loki por un momento, quien todavía se negaba a moverse o hablar—. Vamos, Loki, di algo.

Cuando parpadeó, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Lo odiaba.

—Estoy asustado —admitió. No tenía sentido negarlo de todos modos. Estaba seguro de que su ansiedad se deletreaba en su pálido rostro.

—No lo estés.

—Casi me matas.

Thor situó una mano contra su mejilla, y Loki ni siquiera se atrevió a alejarse. Cuando sintió los dedos de Thor acariciar su piel, sintió repulsión y nauseas, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ya había enfurecido a Thor lo suficiente por un día. No podía permitirse el lujo de rebelarse más.

—Yo nunca te mataría, cariño —le dijo Thor—. Te amo, ¿recuerdas?

De nuevo, Loki no dijo nada.

—Pero puedo entender que estás exhausto —Thor sonrió. Esta vez, sus ojos sí igualaban la expresión de sus labios.

Loki simplemente no podía entender cómo Thor podía actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Estaba atrapado en un pozo sin fondo con un psicópata como su guardia.

—Vamos a llevarte de regreso a tu habitación. —Thor se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Cuando Loki lo miró de nuevamente, se dio cuenta que su sonrisa únicamente había crecido más—. Vamos

¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer, excepto seguirlo?

* * *

Nota aclaratoria: ***Baño:** aquí la autora hace referencia a un baño de tina, no en la ducha como Loki ya lo ha hecho previamente. Por eso menciona que desde que ha estado recluído no ha tomado un baño de estas características.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer : **Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Cassy 27! (Esta es una traducción)

* * *

**Día 302**

El libro se sentía pesado en sus manos y no podía dejar de mirar fijamente la cubierta. Era un viejo libro y por la manera en que los bordes estaban desgarrados, podía decir que Thor ya lo había leído una docena de veces, pero no le importó que se tratara de la novela favorita de Thor. Simplemente estaba contento por tener algo nuevo que leer, algo nuevo para mantener su mente ocupada.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja, odiándose a sí mismo por mostrar gratitud al hombre que había hecho de su vida un completo infierno.

Estaba sentado en su colchón —con sus piernas encorvadas estilo indio— con la mirada levantada encontrándose con los jubilosos ojos azules de Thor. Las últimas semanas habían sido, a falta de una palabra mejor, _ordinarias_ y le gustaba que siguieran siendo de esta forma, así que le agradecía a su captor cuando se le permitía ir arriba o cuando se le permitía tomar una ducha y ahora le agradeció por el pequeño presente. Era completamente bizarro, pero de nuevo, su vida ya nunca sería exactamente normal.

—No es un libro de fácil lectura —le dijo Thor—. Pero es uno de mis favoritos y pensé que podría gustarte.

Loki observó el título. _Guerra y paz_ de León Tolstoi. Sabía que la historia trataba de familias nobles en el contexto de las guerras contra Francia, pero eso era todo. De hecho, tenía ganas de leerlo. Meses antes de su secuestro, había estado pensando en comprarlo, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo porque sabía que era literatura pesada y difícil. Nuevamente se recordó que Thor no era un idiota incluso aunque disfrutara creer lo contrario.

—Te diré lo que pienso al respecto —dijo en voz baja. Por supuesto que ya sabía que iba a decirle. Sin importar si le gustaba o no, le diría que le había encantado, después de todo, no quería criticar su libro favorito. Eso únicamente conduciría a un episodio violento. No había sido herido en semanas y quería que siguiera siendo de esa manera.

Situó el libro a un lado y se volvió hacia su captor. Durante las últimas semanas, Thor había estado bajando a su celda regularmente lo cual le hacía preguntarse si algo andaba mal. Nada especial pasaba durante sus visitas: simplemente hablaban y algunas veces se sentaban en silencio. Había momentos en que pensaba que esto simplemente se trataba de una nueva fase de su "relación", sin embargo, otras veces podía jurar que Thor parecía… turbado.

Por otra parte, Thor siempre estaba turbado. Estaba loco después de todo.

—Sucede... —Para entonces, Loki realmente no sabía si estaba cruzando alguna línea—. ¿Sucede algo?

Una risita salió de sus labios, y esta no era el tipo de reacción que Loki había esperado.

—Me conoces demasiado bien —respondió Thor. No podía creer que eso fuera lo que Thor hubiese concluido en ese momento—. Estoy bien, Loki, no te preocupes por mí.

Jamás —_podría—_ preocuparse. Thor no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero al menos ahora estaban conversando, lo cual era mejor que el silencio. Nunca quería darle a Thor demasiado tiempo para pensar. Eso únicamente conducía a horribles y desagradables pensamientos. No, era mejor que siguiera hablando.

—La verdad es que —comenzó Thor, sonando casi indeciso. Ahora Loki tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a escuchar—, tengo una cita esta noche.

Loki apenas se contuvo de reír, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran. Rápidamente bajo la mirada, porque no quería que Thor viera su expresión divertida. Había esperado algo detestable. Había pensado que le confesaría que le gustaba torturar gatitos o algo por el estilo. Pero esto... ¡esto era demasiado ridículo! Entonces comenzó a preguntarse quién en su sano juicio querría salir con Thor hasta que se dio cuenta de que en la vida, Thor probablemente lograba mostrar el disfraz más perfecto. En la vida, probablemente era educado y amable. Probablemente sonreía todo el tiempo y ayudaba a ancianas a cruzar la calle.

Nadie podría adivinar que Thor había secuestrado a un hombre y lo había encerrado en su sótano. Pero un hombre como Thor —y odiaba admitir que era guapo— necesitaba tener una vida social y necesitaba una novia o un novio. De lo contrario, la gente podría empezar a hacer preguntas que Loki sabía Thor quería evitar a toda costa.

—Estás terriblemente callado —señaló Thor—. No estás ofendido, ¿cierto?

Loki lo miró fijamente, el ceño fruncido adornaba su rostro. No tenía idea de dónde Thor había sacado esa idea.

—¿Qué?

—Porque aún te amo —continuó Thor—. Te digo que te amo todo el tiempo, pero ahora estoy aquí, diciéndote que tengo una cita. Espero no haber herido tus sentimientos.

No había palabras para expresar lo que Loki estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Ciertamente experimentó incredulidad. ¡Simplemente no podía entender cómo Thor creía en su propia mierda! Quería gritarle a su captor en ese momento. Quería decirle que nunca podría herir sus sentimientos porque no tenía sentimientos por él, no de _ese_ tipo, de todos modos. Solo había odio y rencor. ¡Lo despreciaba con todo su corazón!

Se produjo un largo silencio.

—Oh, no te preocupes por mis sentimientos —dijo Loki neutralmente. Se dio cuenta que otra vez se había vuelto el tema de su conversación, así que trató de cambiarlo—. ¿Quién es el afortunado? —Ni siquiera se atrevió a decir mujer. Podría ser un hombre ya que Thor decía tener semejantes _sentimiento_s tan fuertes por él. Todavía creía que Thor aún tenía que aceptar su sexualidad.

—Su nombre es Sif —respondió Thor—. Es una vieja amiga del colegio. No la había visto en años, pero me topé con ella hace unas semanas y una cosa llevó a la otra. La invite a salir porque...

—Porque eso es lo que un hombre normal haría —concluyó Loki.

Thor arqueó una ceja.

—¿Un _hombre normal_? —repitió.

Loki se mordió la lengua, sopesando cuidadosamente sus palabras cuando habló nuevamente.

—¿Es bonita? —preguntó, esperando que Thor olvidara simplemente su irreflexiva observación—. Háblame de ella.

—No hay mucho que decir, a decir verdad —respondió Thor. Se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—. La encuentro bastante ordinaria, pero supongo que es bonita. Tiene cabello negro largo y ojos azules. Es una mujer muy independiente y sé que no está buscando una relación duradera.

—Entonces es la oportunidad perfecta —dijo Loki. Quería pegarse en la cabeza el mismo. De verdad, debería pensar antes de hablar, pero algunas veces simplemente quería restregarle la realidad a Thor en el rostro. No podía ser saludable para él el que viviera en esta fantasía y se sentía genuinamente mal por Sif. Ella no tenía ni idea de en qué se estaba metiendo.

—Se está haciendo tarde —anunció Thor repentinamente. Se puso de pie y miró a su prisionero—. Tengo que estar listo para la cita. Te contaré todo cuando regrese.

Loki sólo le lanzó una falsa sonrisa.

—No puedo esperar.

—Ciertamente ya he tenido suficiente de tu sarcasmo, Loki —dijo Thor oscuramente—. Tienes suerte de que esté de buen humor.

Esta vez, Loki permaneció en silencio.

~O~

**Día 365**

Esta noche —en una mórbida especie de aniversario; un año de encierro— fue la segunda noche que Loki se vio forzado a dormir en la cama de Thor. La primera vez, había sido hace ciento sesenta y dos días, pero aún podía recordar cada detalle. Había llegado a creer que Thor nunca le dejaría dormir en su cama otra vez puesto que nunca lo había vuelto a mencionar, pero este día, su sueño fue destrozado.

Siguió silenciosamente a Thor hasta la habitación y observó mientras tomaba aquellas esposas tan familiares. Ya sabía qué esperar. Su muñeca derecha sería atada a la izquierda de Thor y esto aplastaría cualquier esperanza que tuviera de escapar. Se preguntó vagamente si Sif ya había dormido en esta cama ya que Thor había estado saliendo con ella durante más de dos meses lo cual no era mucho tiempo, pero era suficiente. A decir verdad, le sorprendía que aún estuvieran juntos. Pensaba que cualquier persona comprendería rápidamente que Thor no era normal.

Cuando Thor le puso la esposa, fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Estaba nervioso y sus labios se sentían extrañamente secos. Dudaba que Thor fuera a hacer cualquier cosa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello de todos modos. Había sido su prisionero desde hace un año y ni una sola vez lo había tocado de una manera sexual. Estaban los besos rápidos y superficiales y las miradas furtivas llenas de lujuria, pero aparte de eso, Thor siempre había mantenido sus manos quietas.

Aun así una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que era solo cuestión de tiempo. Thor seguía diciéndole que lo amaba así que naturalmente pensaba en sexo, ¿cierto? ¿No sería eso lógico? Pero de nuevo, Thor no era lógico —ni era previsible— y nunca podía saber en qué era lo que este hombre pensaba. Si eso alguna vez _llegaba_ a suceder, Thor probablemente pensaría que estaban haciendo el amor.

El solo pensarlo le hizo sentir nauseas.

Mientras Thor se acostaba, se vio obligado a seguir su ejemplo. La última vez habían dormido sin una frazada, pero ahora el otoño había llegado y todos los días hacía más frío. Se alegró de poder cubrirse. Tiró de la frazada completamente hasta su barbilla, mientras simplemente deseaba poder desaparecer. Odiaba esto y odiaba el hecho de que no podía hacer nada en absoluto.

En su mente, se imaginaba liberándose de la esposa. Se imaginaba corriendo por las escaleras y en la calle. En su cabeza ya podía imaginarse gritando por ayuda. Siempre deseaba que Thor dejara de vivir en un mundo de fantasía, pero era en momentos como este que también creía en una fantasía. ¿Acaso esto significaba que estaba perdiendo la razón?

Decidió que simplemente trataba de sobrevivir mentalmente.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio y esperó ansiosamente a que Thor se durmiera. Solo entonces se sentiría más tranquilo. Sabía que no podría dormir esta noche, pero al menos no tendría por qué estar tan asustado. Sin embargo la respiración de Thor nunca se ralentizo, por lo que cerró los ojos y rezó. Nunca había creído en Dios, pero en momentos como estos, sentía la necesidad de creer que no estaba solo. Tenía que poner su fe en alguien o en algo y tenía que creer que había una razón para todo esto.

Necesitaba creer que había un Dios que no le abandonaría ya que todos lo habían hecho.

Lo primero que sintió fue la fría mano de Thor tocar el costado de su cuello.

Sus ojos se abrieron al instantáneamente, únicamente para encontrar a su captor acostado peligrosamente cerca. Tragó pesadamente y se alejó tanto como pudo, porque se negaba a aceptar que esto estuviera sucediendo, pero Thor simplemente continuó deslizando sus dedos por su pálida piel. Corrieron los segundos y eventualmente, Thor retiró su mano.

¿Podría ser posible? Por un escaso momento pensó que Thor ahora lo dejaría en paz. Observó con temor en sus ojos como Thor tomaba las esposas y se liberaba antes de asegurarse de que él estuviera firmemente atado a la cama. Sus movimientos fueron limitados nuevamente, mientras Thor tenía toda la libertad.

—No —dijo Loki firmemente cuando Thor presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo—. No hagas esto.

Thor no reaccionó ante sus protestas. Apartó su largo y oscuro cabello de su rostro y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Una mano se deslizó bajo las sábanas y Loki se tensó completamente. Tiró de su mano derecha, deseando desesperadamente poder liberarse, pero las esposas eran demasiado fuertes. Con su otra mano trató de apartar a Thor, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Thor simplemente continuó basándolo mientras su mano deslizaba los pantalones de su pijama.

Una vez más, Loki luchó.

—No —dijo, su voz aún tenía fuerza—. ¡No, aléjate de mí!

Thor lo silenció al besarlo en los labios por la fuerza y Loki sintió asco al escucharlo gemir. Esta podría no ser la primera vez que su captor estaba tan físicamente cerca de él, pero definitivamente era la primera vez que se sentía acorralado. No podía moverse, pero se negaba a dejar de luchar. Se negaba a ser destrozado.

Con su mano libre, arañó el rostro y el cuello de Thor, pero apenas logró dejarle un rasguño. Ahora entendía por qué Thor mantenía sus uñas tan cortas. Se las cortaba vez que se le permitía tomar una ducha, que era cada semana.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó. En el momento en que sintió la dureza de Thor presionándose contra su muslo, se quedó en silencio. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo realmente. Su mente estaba dando vueltas, pero ninguno de sus pensamientos era coherente. Estaba completamente indefenso y esto le asustaba más que nada—. Por favor —rogó esta vez—. _Por favor,_ no hagas esto.

—Loki. —Thor le susurró al oído. Lo besó dulcemente antes de mirar en sus aterrorizados ojos verdes—. Mi dulce príncipe. No tengas miedo.

—_No _—protestó con fuerza renovada. Golpeó a Thor en el rostro, pero mientras se movía para repetir su acción, Thor agarró su mano y la presionó contra el colchón—. Soy tu prisionero, Thor ¡Tu esclavo! _No_ soy tu amante, así que no hagas esto. Si realmente me amas, no querrás hacerme daño, ¿verdad? —Su voz comenzó a llenarse de pánico, pero al menos ahora Thor lo miraba con un poco de incertidumbre—. No me hagas daño, Thor, por favor.

Transcurrió un momento en donde nada pasó, y por un breve segundo, Loki pensó que Thor realmente se detendría. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas rápidamente fueron aplastadas cuando Thor se inclinó y besó la punta de su mandíbula casi con ternura. Empezó a moverse bajo las mantas y ahora podía sentir su dureza frotándose contra su estómago. Se sentía enfermo, pero rogó no vomitar.

—Está bien —le aseguró Thor en un susurro—. No te haré daño. No te resistas, mi amor, y no te haré daño. Te lo prometo.

—Detente —suspiró, sabiendo exactamente qué sucedería ahora—. ¡Solo detente!

Thor, por supuesto, no lo escuchó. Era el más fuerte y tenía completo control sobre su prisionero. Con una mano, volteó a Loki, obligándolo a acostarse sobre su estómago antes de rápidamente aplastarlo usando nuevamente el peso de su cuerpo. Ya no había posibilidad alguna de que luchara ya que su brazo derecho estaba retorcido dolorosamente gracias a las esposas mientras Thor mantenía presionada su mano izquierda.

—Thor —dijo Loki, totalmente asustado. Tenía que tratar de poner fin a esta locura. No podía suspender sus protestas. ¡Tenía que continuar luchando! Encima de él, podía sentir a Thor preparándose, poniéndose un preservativo, agregando lubricante —¿De dónde demonios había sacado todo eso tan rápido?—. Thor, todavía no ha sucedido nada. Aún puedes detenerte. Olvidemos que esto ha ocurrido. Vamos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, Thor, no vamos a- ¡Argr!

Gritó de agonía cuando Thor lo penetró lentamente y se sorprendió al descubrir que había presionado una mano contra sus labios, ahogando sus gritos de dolor. Probablemente no quería escuchar esta clase de sonidos, ya que hacían añicos la ilusión. Loki únicamente gritó con más fuerza. Sus ojos ardían con lágrimas, pero se negó a dejarlas correr. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero era imposible. Solo podía pensar en el dolor que ardía por todo su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro de todos modos.

—_Shhh _—le susurró Thor—. Está bien.

Cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua. Estaba tratando de adaptarse a la indeseada intrusión, pero tan pronto como Thor comenzó a moverse, de nuevo se sintió abrumado por el dolor. Podía sentir a Thor por todo su cuerpo, su rubio cabello restregándose por todo su rostro. Peor aún, podía _olerlo_. Quería arañarlo. Quería arrancar ese rubio cabello y sacar aquellos ojos azules. Quería hacer _cualquier cosa_ que pudiera lastimar a su captor.

_Su violador._

Thor continuó mientras mantenía a Loki boca abajo. Cuando finalmente se vino, beso su espalda de una manera tierna y cariñosa, y Loki pudo sentirlo sonriendo contra su piel, pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Exactamente. _Nada_. Era débil y patético, y no debería estar llorando.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Thor salió de su interior, pero aún estaba dolorido. Quería moverse, recostarse sobre su costado y acurrucarse en una pequeña bola, pero cada músculo de su cuerpo le gritaba que permaneciera quieto.

—Eres perfecto, mi amor —susurró Thor. Desespozó a Loki —quien, ya ni siquiera tenía energía para protestar más— de la cama y nuevamente puso la esposa alrededor de su propia muñeca. Su mano se arrastró a través de su expuesta piel, acariciándolo, y Loki rápidamente se alejó hasta casi caer de la cama, ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo.

—No me toques —siseó. Se sentía bien tener de nuevo al menos un poco de su libertad—. ¡_Jamás_ vuelvas a tocarme! —Sabía que era una amenaza vacía ya que Thor podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Aun así, sintió la necesidad de expresar su furia y asco.

—Relájate —respondió Thor tranquilamente. Parecía desconcertado porque Loki reaccionara tan hostil hacia él—. Si te dolió, entonces fue toda tu culpa.

Loki no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sabía que Thor era un hombre demente y desquiciado, pero esto superaba todas sus expectativas. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho y sus manos formaron dos puños.

—¿Mi culpa? —repitió con incredulidad.

—Te dije que no te resistieras —dijo Thor acusadoramente—. Te dije que si no luchabas, no te dolería, pero no me escuchaste. La próxima vez, me escucharás. —Antes de que Loki pudiera responder, antes de que pudiera decir cuan extremadamente insensato era todo esto, Thor volvió a hablar, quedamente esta vez—. Ahora duérmete, cariño. Debes estar exhausto. Duérmete y todo estará mejor en la mañana.

Loki no tenía una respuesta para aquello. Quería gritar a todo pulmón. Quería desaparecer de este mundo completamente. Quería que esta locura parara, pero al final simplemente estuvo contento de que Thor le diera la espalda y cinco minutos después, el desquiciado se quedó dormido. Ahora imaginaba hacerle daño. Disfrutaba de la idea de apoderarse de un cuchillo de alguna manera y apuñalar a su captor.

En lugar de ello, comenzó a llorar en silencio. Trató de comprender lo que había sucedido, pero simplemente quiso olvidarlo todo. A pesar de que luchó con todo lo que aún le quedaba, se sintió caer dormido. Esperaba, finalmente, despertar de esta pesadilla en la mañana, pero sabía que no era tan afortunado.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer : **Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Cassy 27! (Esta es una traducción)

* * *

**Día 366**

Únicamente podía observar el desayuno dispuesto delante de él. Tostadas con mermelada, un vaso de jugo de naranja fresco, un huevo cocido y una pequeña taza de yogurt. Ni siquiera, antes de su secuestro, había tenido un desayuno tan magnífico; pero Loki no podía tocarlo sin sentir a su estómago retorcerse dolorosamente. Se sentía nauseabundo y enfermo.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia Thor, quien ahora estaba comiendo cereal, pero no pudo soportar mirarlo por mucho tiempo; así que rápidamente bajó la mirada nuevamente hacia su desayuno. Sabía que debía comer porque no tenía forma de saber cuándo tendría algo como esto otra vez, y debía conservar fuerzas.

Lentamente, extendió la mano para tomar la tostada, pero al final, solo terminó hurgándola.

—Vamos —dijo Thor alegremente—. Come.

Se mordió el labio, considerando mejor sus opciones. Podría obedecer a Thor y forzar la comida en su garganta o podría ser terco y hacer lo que quisiera. Decidió irse por la última opción porque estaba cansado de escuchar a su captor y estaba cansado de tener miedo. Sabía que podía salir lastimado, pero esto no sería nada comparado con lo que había vivido la noche anterior. No existía _nada_ que pudiera superar aquello.

—No —respondió valientemente. Estudió cuidadosamente la reacción de Thor, pero simplemente lo encontró sorprendido. Cuando Thor permaneció en silencio, su terquedad se transformó en rebeldía mientras añadía—: No quiero comer nada.

—Te hice este desayuno perfectamente sano y balanceado —dijo Thor, su voz mantenía un tono agudo—, ¿y ni siquiera lo vas a comer? ¿Ni siquiera lo vas a probar?

—Exactamente.

Loki no sabía de dónde provenía esta rebeldía. Solo sabía que quería oponerse a Thor. Estaba cansado de ser la víctima y ya era hora de que se defendiera. Sabía que nunca podría llegar a ser capaz de causarle algún daño —físicamente, no era lo suficientemente fuerte— pero aún tenía su mente. Se negaba a ser quebrado por este demente hijo de puta.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Loki esperó a que Thor explotara en cualquier segundo, pero en lugar de ello, el rubio se aclaró la garganta y continuó comiendo.

—Bien —dijo ásperamente—. Haz lo que quieras, pero no esperes que haga semejante esfuerzo otra vez.

Loki aún no había terminado de rebelarse. O quizá, en realidad, esperaba obtener algunas respuestas, alguna pista sobre la mente de Thor.

—¿Cómo puedes simplemente sentarte ahí? —preguntó atrevidamente. _Airadamente_. Esta vez, no temió encontrarse con la cada vez más irritada mirada de Thor—. ¿Cómo puedes pretender que no ha ocurrido nada? Yo no soy tu novio, Thor, y no tendremos un desayuno agradable después de que anoche me violaste.

De repente, Thor golpeó su mano sobre la superficie de la mesa y Loki no pudo evitar estremecerse, aun así, se negaba a rendirse. Pero, antes de que pudiera hablar, Thor dijo:

—¡No _digas eso_! Ahora mantén tu boca cerrada antes de que te lleve a tu habitación otra vez y-

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez —Loki le interrumpió. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho. Tal vez demasiado. Pero continuó de todos modos—. La llamas mi habitación, pero es mi _celda_, Thor. Soy tu prisionero. ¿Cuándo vas a comprender eso en esa dura cabeza tuya? Me secuestraste y me están obligando a vivir contigo. ¡Deja de vivir en una fantasía!

Esta vez, Thor golpeó ambas manos sobre la mesa, haciendo caer al vaso de jugo de Loki; el líquido color naranja se extendió por toda la superficie de la mesa hasta que goteó en el suelo. Aun así, Loki no se movió. Permaneció inmóvil mientras Thor furiosamente se levantaba de un salto, derribando su silla en el proceso.

—Cállate —advirtió Thor en una baja y peligrosa voz. Sus azules ojos se habían oscurecido mientras lo observaban—. Mantén tu boca _cerrada_ ahora mismo.

—¡No me dirás qué hacer! —gritó Loki, sabiendo que esto era una mentira. Después de todo, Thor tenía poder sobre él, aunque esta bien podría ser la primera vez que le gritaba a su captor. No tenía idea de que sucedería ahora, a pesar de que sabía que existía una buena posibilidad de que Thor enloqueciera, sin embargo, esto no podía importarle menos. Solo sentía la rabia rodeándole y decidió dejarla liberarse. No le importaban las consecuencias—. ¡_Tú no eres mi dueño_!

El rostro de Thor palideció de rabia.

Loki estaba convencido de que la ira de Thor no era nada en comparación a la suya. Se levantó y con un rápido movimiento, despejó la mesa de su contenido. Arrojó todo en el suelo y el sonido de cristales y platos rotos llenó el aire. Era la primera vez que Thor parecía sorprendido, aparentemente incapaz de comprender qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Decidió que esto le gustaba.

—¡Me estás arruinando! —gritó—. Me estás destruyendo y lo detesto. ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a pensar que yo hubiera querido estar contigo? ¡Estás loco! —Pateó violentamente su silla a un lado, observando como la pata de madera se quebraba en el impacto. Quería destruir todo a su alrededor. Quería ver a todo a su alrededor desmoronarse, justo como él mismo estaba desmoronándose—. ¡Jódete, Thor, _Jódete_!

—¡Basta! —gritó Thor en respuesta. Dio dos grandes pasos hacia adelante y fácilmente envolvió ambos brazos alrededor del torso de Loki, sujetando sus brazos para impedir que rompiera cualquier otra cosa—. ¡_Basta_!

—¡Suéltame! —chilló Loki. Pateó con sus piernas, pero no pudo golpear nada por lo que arrojó sus brazos y se alegró al sentir su codo golpear violentamente la nariz de Thor. Aunque el rubio dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y dolor, se las arregló para bloquear los brazos de Loki bajo los suyos por segunda vez. Loki trató de liberar sus brazos una vez más, pero no tuvo éxito. Su respiración se aceleró y sintió el pánico abrumar su mente al comprender que, otra vez, Thor lo estaba tocando.

Necesitaba alejarse de él.

—Suéltame. ¡No me toques, anormal! ¡Su. él. ta. me!

—No hasta que te tranquilices —dijo Thor, increíblemente calmado y sereno.

Loki únicamente gritó. Ya ni siquiera formaba palabras. Gritó hasta que su garganta se sintió adolorida y sus pulmones se tornaron desesperados por aire. No supo cuándo ni cómo había sucedido, pero repentinamente se encontró de rodillas en el suelo con los brazos de Thor aún a su alrededor mientras su cabeza caía hacia delante como si estuviera completamente derrotado.

Cerró los ojos y se negó a llorar.

—¿Ya estás tranquilo? —le preguntó Thor tras un largo silencio.

Al principio, Loki no respondió, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que aceptar su derrota. ¿Estaba roto ahora? ¿Había perdido todo su valor? Ni siquiera podía responder aquellas preguntas. En lugar de ello, solo asintió. El alivio le inundó cuando Thor lo soltó. Rápidamente se apartó de su captor hasta que su espalda chocó contra una pared y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Solo entonces observó el desastre que había causado, pero la mejor parte fue ver sangre gotear de la nariz ya hinchada de Thor. Le había golpeado fuerte y esto de alguna forma le levantó el espíritu.

—Mira todo esto —Thor suspiró, solo observaba el desastre.

Por un momento, esperó a que Thor enloqueciera por segunda vez, pero el hombre únicamente se limitó a recoger los rotos pedazos de cristal. Apenas dedicó la menor atención a su prisionero y Loki quiso que se mantuviera así por unos cuantos minutos más para así poder continuar sentando allí, en completo y absoluto silencio.

—Quiero ir a mi celda —dijo suavemente cuando Thor hubo terminado de recoger los últimos trozos de vidrio roto. Su voz podía ser suave, pero sonaba firme y fuerte. Sin embargo, apenas se atrevía a observar a Thor, y no era porque tuviera miedo de él, sino porque cada vez que miraba a aquel hombre, le invadían los recuerdos de la noche anterior. No podía olvidar la enfermiza sensación provocada por los dedos de Thor acariciando su piel, o la agonía que había sentido cuando lo había tomado.

—Bien —suspiró Thor. Se olvidó del resto del desastre y esperó a que Loki se levantara.

Recorrieron el camino de regreso hasta el sótano, por el estrecho pasaje, en silencio. Por primera vez, Loki estuvo contento de estar de vuelta en su celda. Estaba contento de estar entre esas cuatro blancas paredes. Tal vez este era el único lugar en la casa donde estaba a salvo. Thor nunca lo había lastimado allí, no de manera severa, de cualquier modo. No, todas las horribles pesadillas sucedían arriba.

—No esperes ninguna comida por los próximos días —dijo Thor cruelmente. El cambio en su compostura siempre sucedía tan rápidamente y Loki siempre se sentía desconcertado por ello—. O algo de luz —agregó.

Observó directamente a aquellos fríos ojos azules. Trató de no sentir miedo, pero eso era imposible. En su lugar, decidió concentrarse en otras emociones.

—Te odio —dijo quedamente—. Dios, no tienes idea de cuánto te odio.

Tres segundos transcurrieron antes de que Thor comenzara a sonreír. De nuevo, era una reacción tan inesperada que Loki solo se convenció más de que su captor era un lunático. Un completo y absoluto demente.

—Entonces solo haré que te enamores de mí —respondió, sonriendo—. Tendré que probarme ante ti. No me rendiré, Loki. Nunca me daré por vencido. Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos y un día lo entenderás. Entenderás que no tiene sentido luchar.

Antes de que Loki pudiera responder, la pesada puerta de metal se cerró detrás de Thor y un segundo más tarde, la luz se apagó. Encontrando fácilmente el camino hacia su colchón, se acostó y tiró la frazada sobre su cabeza. Por un momento, pudo vivir en una fantasía. Imaginó que estaba en casa y que despertaba junto a Sigyn. Se imaginó aún viviendo con sus padres y siendo despertado por la dulce voz de su madre. O quizá su hermano irrumpiría descuidadamente en su habitación, molestándole con algún trabajo escolar en el que necesitara ayuda.

Pero su mundo de fantasía rápidamente se despedazó y lloró. Ya ni siquiera le importaban las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. No había nadie cerca para verlas de todos modos. No había nadie alrededor para escuchar sus sollozos. Definitivamente, no había nadie cerca para consolarlo, y por primera vez, deseó que su miseria simplemente terminara.

Deseó quedarse dormido y ya nunca despertar.

~O~

**Día 410**

El día era extremadamente frío y Thor se alegró de haberse abrigado. La nieve yacía a un costado de la carretera y cubría los tejados de las casas y apartamentos, pero al menos ya no se esperaban más nevadas. A Thor no le gustaba el frío. Prefería el verano, aunque sabía que Loki no estaría de acuerdo con él. Loki siempre había sido una persona de invierno, lo cual era algo que aturdía su cerebro. El cómo alguien podía disfrutar el frío y húmedo clima era algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Caminando rápidamente a través de la calle principal —una pequeña calle que tenía quizá cinco tiendas y una oficina de correo— se preguntó si había comprado todo para la próxima semana. Llevaba dos bolsas grandes con alimentos y otros suministros y no estaba de humor como para regresar a la tienda pronto, especialmente con este clima. Quería quedarse adentro y pasar tiempo con Loki.

Durante las últimas semanas, todo había estado en calma. Habían transcurrido cuarenta y cuatro días desde que Loki hubiese sufrido aquel arrebato. Thor odiaba admitir que el hombre había perdido algo de su... energía, pero estaba empeñado en devolverlo a su antiguo, dinámico ser. Le ayudaría a aceptar su nueva vida. Lo arreglaría.

Giró a la derecha mientras se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento, pero su mirada se posó en un edificio antiguo. El ayuntamiento tenía quizá dos siglos de antigüedad e irradiaba historia, pero esa no era la razón por la cual repentinamente se había detenido en seco. En la parte inferior de la escalera que conducía hacia las gigantescas puertas de roble se encontraba Odín Borson, su padre. Esto tampoco fue lo que le sorprendió ya que, después de todo, Odín trabajaba allí; lo que le sobresaltó fueron las personas con quienes su padre se encontraba.

Cuidadosamente, se acercó un poco más, necesitando confirmar sus sospechas. ¿Eran realmente ellos? ¿Por qué estaban allí? ¿Qué le estaban diciendo a su padre? Aun así, no se atrevió a acercarse demasiado ya que no quería atraer la atención hacia él. En lugar de ello aprovechó la oportunidad para observar a la pareja de pie delante de Odín.

El hombre calvo era alto y parecía fuerte incluso aunque llevaba un espeso abrigo. Tenía el rostro largo y la nariz ancha. Se le hacían hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando hablaba o cuando sonreía ligeramente; pero sus azules ojos nunca revelaban muchas emociones. La mujer sostenía la mano del hombre firmemente. Casi se aferraba a él, pero esto podía deberse a causa del clima terriblemente helado. Tenía cabello negro y largo, fluyendo a través de su espalda, piel pálida y radiantes ojos verdes. Era una mujer hermosa y repentinamente supo de donde Loki había adquirido su apariencia.

Laufey y Farbauti eran las últimas personas en este mundo a las que Thor quería conocer, sin embargo se sentía extrañamente fascinado por ellos. Había leído artículos sobre ellos en el periódico cuando acababan de perder a Loki y habían estado en la televisión una docena de veces. Thor sabía que tenían un segundo hijo llamado Helblindi —Dios era testigo de que había amenazado a ese chico lo suficiente como para mantener a Loki bajo control—, pero Helblindi se había mantenido alejado de los medios.

Odín habló una vez más antes de estrechar las manos de los padres de Loki y Thor les vio agradeciéndole antes de marcharse. Cuando observó que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, corrió a reunirse con su padre y en ese momento, se olvidó hasta del frío. De hecho, se sentía acalorado debido a la tensión que estaba experimentando.

—¿Padre? —preguntó Thor cuando llegó a las escaleras del ayuntamiento. Odín —que estaba a punto de entrar en el edificio— volteó. Parecía sorprendido de encontrar a su único hijo repentinamente parado delante de él, pero rápidamente sonrió con calidez.

Thor no esperaba aquello. Odín y él nunca habían tenido la mejor relación. Como mucho, se toleraban el uno al otro. Nunca había sido un niño fácil y durante su adolescencia a menudo le había gritado, vociferando obscenidades y culpándolo de todo lo malo que le ocurría. Pero durante los últimos años —desde que se había mudado y encontrado trabajo— su relación había mejorado lentamente.

Al menos esto ya era algo, supuso.

—Ah, Thor —Odín lo saludó alegremente—. Qué agradable sorpresa verte aquí.

—Estaba en el vecindario —respondió Thor—. Haciendo algunas compras.

Solo había una pregunta en su mente, aunque sabía que simplemente no podía dispararla a su padre. Eso sería demasiado sospechoso. Pero por otro lado, Odín podría no pensar nada extraño por ello. Laufey y Farbauti eran rostros demasiado conocidos en la ciudad debido a lo que había sucedido hace más de un año. Era natural que las personas estuvieran interesadas en ellos y Thor no era la excepción.

—Te vi hablando con esas personas —comenzó astutamente, asegurándose de sonar inocente y despreocupado—. Son los padres de aquel hombre desaparecido, ¿cierto?

Estaba satisfecho de sí mismo por la forma en la que había abordado el tema. Después de todo no podía pretender saber demasiado. No, era mejor si se mantenía mudo. Solo esperaba que Odín le diera las respuestas que buscaba.

— Si —suspiró Odín—. Su caso es bastante triste, ¿no? Pero los admiro enormemente.

Esa era una respuesta que Thor no esperaba. Frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

—¿Los admiras? ¿Por qué?

—Perdieron a su hijo, Thor —explicó Odín con una pizca de molestia en su voz—. Loki ha estado desaparecido durante más de un año, pero todavía no han perdido la esperanza. Es por eso que los admiro. Aunque, probablemente yo estaría igual. —Su padre se quedó pensativo por un momento—. Si alguien te apartara de mí lado, tampoco perdería nunca la esperanza de encontrarte de nuevo. Loki es su hijo y lo aman. Creen que todavía pueden encontrarlo.

—Pero seguramente... —Thor se recordó tener cuidado incluso a pesar de que odiaba todo lo que estaba escuchando. Se negaba a aceptar que alguien se interpusiera entre él y Loki—. Seguramente ese hombre está muerto. Como tú dijiste, ha pasado un año. ¿Qué probabilidad tendría de estar vivo?

Odín asintió solemnemente.

—No muchas —admitió sombríamente—. Pero, por otra parte, nunca ha habido pruebas de su muerte. Simplemente desapareció una noche, lo cual lo convierte en un caso demasiado extraño. Le dije a Laufey y Farbauti que tienen mi apoyo, y la policía tampoco ha desistido de la búsqueda, a pesar de la falta de pruebas y pistas.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? —preguntó Thor, sabiendo que sonaba demasiado ansioso—. Parecía interesante.

—Van a crear una fundación.

Thor no estaba seguro de lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Una fundación?

Odín sonrió.

—Sí, es algo muy valiente —respondió—. Quieren dedicarse a ayudar a personas que también han perdido a alguien. Quieren ayudar a padres de hijos secuestrados o a familiares y amigos de fugitivos. Pretenden ayudar a cualquier persona que puedan, pero por supuesto necesitan fondos. Es por eso que vinieron a mí.

—Su causa es muy honorable —dijo Thor diplomáticamente.

—De verdad, lo es. —Odín lanzó una mirada a su reloj— .Tengo una reunión dentro de diez minutos así que tendrás que disculparme. Aún vendrás a cenar el viernes en la noche, ¿verdad? Tu madre ha estado bastante ansiosa esperando a que llegue el día.

Thor asintió.

—Por supuesto.

—Y trae Sif —dijo Odín—. Ya sabes que tu madre la adora.

Tras despedirse rápidamente, mientras sus pensamientos seguían corriendo, observó a su padre desaparecer en el ayuntamiento. Realmente le parecía honorable que Laufey y Farbauti quisieran ayudar a la sociedad de esta manera, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Tras meses de estar desaparecido, Thor había esperado que para entonces todos ya hubiesen desistido de Loki. ¿Seguramente no seguían pensando que estaba vivo?

Mientras se dirigía a su automóvil, apretando las bolsas de la compra, su mente trataba de encontrar una solución a este problema. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo porque tenía que proteger al hombre que amaba. De cierta forma, también tenía que ayudar a la familia de Loki. ¿No sería mejor si pensaban que Loki estaba muerto? ¿No sería esto menos cruel que tenerlos creyendo que algún día su hijo podría regresar a su lado? Él, desde luego, se sentiría más seguro si la sociedad declaraba a Loki como fallecido.

Lentamente, un plan empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza, pero sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Era la única forma.

~O~

Después de haber leído el libro de Tolstoi, Loki descubrió que otra vez estaba aburrido. Ya había leído su libro favorito —Grandes expectativas— media docena de veces y ahora había terminado _Guerra y Paz_ por segunda vez. Una parte suya quería solicitarle a Thor un nuevo libro, pero se negaba a pedirle algún favor a su captor. Los días eran tranquilos y en su mayoría pacíficos y quería mantenerlos de esta manera. Estaba agradecido de que se le hubiera permitido ducharse tres veces a la semana y aunque algunas veces había sido obligado a dormir en la cama de Thor otra vez, nada había ocurrido desde aquella noche hace algunas semanas.

La mayor parte del tiempo permanecía en silencio, no decía nada a su captor, excepto lo necesario. Respondía a sus preguntas y lo escuchaba cuando le hablaba de su día o de Sif, pero nunca hacía comentarios. Sabía que a Thor aquello le irritaba, aunque en realidad poco le importaba. Ya era tiempo de que Thor entendiera que era su prisionero —no su amante— sin embargo una voz en su cabeza le repetía que Thor nunca se liberaría de aquella fantasía.

Era algo tan deprimente.

Ya era tarde en la noche cuando las cerraduras empezaron a girar y la puerta de su celda se abrió. Había recibido previamente su cena así que sabía que algo _especial_ estaba a punto de suceder. No era frecuente el que Thor bajara a su celda a estas horas de la noche ya que la mayoría de las veces lo visitaba en la tarde y solo lo hacía por unos cuantos minutos para darle la cena. Tenía trabajo durante el invierno y ahora que tenía "novia" se veía obligado a pasar tiempo con ella. ¿De qué otra manera iba a mantener a Sif feliz? Después de todo, tenía que mantener cierta imagen. A menudo dormía en su casa y a Loki por supuesto, esto no le importaba.

Había esperado que esta noche fuera una noche tranquila, lo había anhelado. En ese momento, disfrutaba de la idea de estar solo ya que era cuando se sentía más seguro. Pero esta noche aparentemente sería una excepción. Cuando Thor entró, lucía alto e imponente, y Loki se sintió apartarse involuntariamente. Detestaba cuando mostraba señales de miedo, aunque esta noche poco le importó. Últimamente ya no le importaba. Sin embargo, era obvio que algo pesado yacía en la mente de Thor y no podía ser algo positivo. Por un momento, quiso preguntar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero decidió que era mejor si permanecía callado.

Thor sostenía una bolsa la cual aparentemente estaba vacía y aquello le preocupó aún más.

—Desnúdate —ordenó Thor, ni su voz ni su rostro develaban muchas emociones. Pero parecía tenso e incómodo lo cual hizo a Loki reusarse a obedecer.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó de su captor hasta que su espalda se presionó contra la pared. Se sentía atrapado y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse en su pecho mientras observaba a Thor. Apretó sus manos en puños.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con valentía, aunque no esperaba que Thor le ofreciera una respuesta. Tal vez sólo estaba haciendo tiempo, pero ¿para qué? Sabía que no podía luchar contra su captor, no aquí. Si Thor tenía una idea, la llevaría a cabo.

—¿Tengo que repetirlo? —preguntó Thor, sonando frustrado. Claramente, estaba irritado por el comportamiento renuente de Loki. Sus usuales claros ojos azules se tornaron más oscuros y su agarre en la bolsa vacía se afianzó—. Desnúdate, Loki, _ahora_.

Loki consideró sus opciones. Podía rehusarse y mantenerse firme, pero esto conduciría inevitablemente a que Thor perdiera los estribos. Probablemente le gritaría y lo golpearía. Aunque tuviera que hacerlo, rasgaría las ropas de su cuerpo, la cual era una conclusión que Loki quería evitar. La opción número dos era obedecer y desnudarse lo cual podría satisfacer a Thor, pero ¿cuál era el motivo? ¿Qué tenía Thor en mente?

Titubeando, Loki se quitó la camisa. Odiaba ver su propia piel desnuda, pero al menos ya no había contusiones visibles. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que había sido golpeado. Dejó caer la camisa sobre el colchón y continuó quitándose los pantalones. Antes de quitarse su ropa interior, vaciló y miró a Thor. Por un momento esperó que el hombre estuviera mirándolo con deseo, como tan a menudo sucedía, pero sus ojos simplemente revelaban irritación. Obviamente, se estaba tardando demasiado.

—Todo, Loki —le aclaró Thor al notar su vacilación—. Apresúrate.

Loki se mordió la lengua —prohibiéndose hablar porque no quería concederle a Thor ese placer— y se quitó la ropa interior también. Permaneció desnudo en su celda, un lugar que creía seguro. Esa fantasía ahora se había roto en mil pedazos y finalmente se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro en ninguna parte. Pertenecía a Thor, al menos físicamente, y ese pensamiento le asustó como nunca. Juró que nunca se rompería mentalmente. Juró que, incluso, aunque perdiera algunas batallas con este demente, nunca perdería la guerra.

—Pon las ropas en esta bolsa —ordenó Thor, entregándole la bolsa vacía.

Era tan absolutamente extraño verlo actuar de esta manera. No podía entenderlo. Parecía que Thor no quería tocarlo en este momento. ¿Tenía miedo de tocarlo? Loki no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero decidió que simplemente estaba aliviado de que el rubio no expresara ningún tipo de interés físico por él.

Rápidamente puso la ropa en la bolsa y la devolvió a Thor quien se aseguró de apenas tocar la bolsa de plástico —ni su contenido. Extraño.

—Ponte tu ropa de dormir —murmuró mientras ponía la bolsa a sus pies y volvía su atención una vez más a su prisionero.

Loki obedeció aquella orden con placer. Sentir la suave tela en su piel otra vez —cubriéndole— hizo al menos que una porción de tensión se deslizara de sus hombros. Aun así, estaba muy preocupado por los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Thor, sintió que su corazón se saltaba unos cuantos latidos. En la mano de Thor se encontraba un cuchillo, su hoja brillaba bajo la escasa luz anaranjada. Su boca se tornó seca y la nauseabunda sensación regresó. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Moriría ahora? Esto era imposible, pensó, porque Thor siembre había afirmado amarlo. ¿Mataría al hombre que creía era su alma gemela? Eso no tendría ningún sentido.

Sin embargo, Thor estaba loco y sus pensamiento probablemente tampoco tenían sentido.

Loki apenas notó que podría estar hiperventilando.

—Está bien, Loki —dijo Thor. Esta vez, su voz sonó sosegada. Esto no le consoló en lo más mínimo—. Solo te dolerá por un momento.

—¿Vas a matarme? —preguntó Loki. Su voz sonaba muy baja. Deseó poder ser más valiente, pero no creía que alguien podría siquiera llegar a culparlo por su temor. Había sido secuestrado por un demente que decía estar enamorado de él y ahora estaba ahí de pie con un cuchillo que parecía bastante afilado en su mano.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Thor. Rio entre dientes, pareciendo divertido por su pregunta—. ¿Por qué querría matarte? Te amo, Loki, y no quiero perderte.

—Sí, pero... —dijo Loki, obligándose a relajarse—. Estás enviando señales un poco confusas.

—Sabes que ha pasado más de un año desde que te traje a casa —dijo Thor, pensativo—. Pero el mundo aún no te ha olvidado. La policía sigue buscándote. Aún esperan encontrarte algún día.

Sonrió ligeramente al escuchar estas palabras. Instantáneamente pensó en su familia también.

—Mis padres tampoco han renunciado a mí, ¿verdad? Todavía están buscándome y siempre seguirán buscándome.

—Exactamente —suspiró Thor.

Lentamente, cada pieza del rompecabezas fue encajando. Su sonrisa instantáneamente se desvaneció.

—Así que les arrancarás esa esperanza —dijo, sintiéndose aplastado—. Eres tan cruel, Thor.

Thor levantó una ceja.

—Por el contrario —replicó—. Estoy haciéndote a ti y a tu familia un favor, estoy siendo amable. Mientras sigan esperando volver a verte, no serán capaces de continuar con sus vidas. Si piensan que estás muerto, podrán llorarte y después seguir adelante.

Loki tercamente movió la cabeza.

—No lo creo —dijo con rebeldía—. Ellos nunca creerán que estoy muerto.

Hubo una breve pausa.

—Dame tu mano —ordenó Thor, regresando a su antiguo humor. Parecía furioso y molesto con su prisionero—. No lo diré dos veces, Loki.

¿Y qué podía hacer? ¿Luchar contra él? ¿Intentar robarle el cuchillo? Últimamente, se había tornado físicamente débil. Había un propósito para todo lo que Thor hacía. Mantenerlo sin luz solar, darle solo de comer dos veces al día e incluso algunas veces —cuando estaba realmente enojado por su comportamiento— no recibía ningún tipo de alimento. Esto le mantenía débil e incapaz de luchar.

Derrotado y descorazonado, Loki extendió la mano. Con el corazón encogido, observó a Thor dar un paso más cerca de él. Tomó su mano en la suya y situó el filo del cuchillo contra su piel. No pudo evitar estremecerse. Estaba empezando a respirar con dificultad.

—No mires —dijo Thor suavemente.

Fue una orden que siguió sin titubear, sin dudar. Miró por encima del hombro y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Podía sentir su pulsación a través de su cuerpo y sus rodillas se tornaron débiles. Por un momento se preguntó si iba a desmayarse, pero rápidamente obtuvo su respuesta.

Thor lo cortó de un rápido movimiento y el dolor instantáneamente irradió desde la palma de su mano hacia el resto de su brazo. Se sentía como si su piel estuviera en llamas y no pudo evitar gritar. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió las lágrimas punzando.

—Está bien —Thor lo consoló—. Ya acabó.

—¡_Carajo_! —maldijo, el dolor aún era muy sensible. Volteó para mirar su herida mano y vio la sangre fluyendo fácilmente desde la cortada. Observó a Thor tomar la bolsa plástica con la ropa y mantenerla abierta para él. No tenía idea de qué era lo que se suponía debía hacer.

—Coge la ropa —dijo Thor. Obviamente también estaba fuera de su elemento. Loki no sabía si era porque había acabado de cortar a un hombre o porque no podía soportar la sangre. No importaba—. ¡Coge la ropa en la bolsa, Loki, _rápido_!

Hizo exactamente lo que se le ordenó. Se aferró a la camisa que había tenido puesta hacía apenas unos minutos. La sangre manchó la tela amarilla previamente limpia lo cual era algo muy extraño de ver. Era extraño pensar que esta era su propia sangre. Agarró diferentes partes de la camisa, incluso sus pantalones tenían sangre. Era impactante observar cuánto estaba sangrado el corte y por un momento se preguntó si se desmayaría cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado.

—Es suficiente —dijo Thor. Rápidamente cerró la bolsa y la situó cerca de la puerta. Puso el cuchillo ahí también por lo que quedó fuera de su alcance—. Siéntate. Te ves muy pálido.

Loki se relajó en el momento en que se sentó sobre el colchón, con las piernas levantadas contra su pecho. Sin embargo, su mano seguía sangrando y el dolor aún era muy reciente. Cuando miró a Thor —esperando que abandonara la celda con la "evidencia" de su asesinato— se sorprendió al ver que tenía en su mano una tela pequeña, pero limpia y vendajes.

—Déjame encargarme del corte —dijo afectuosamente. Cuando Loki le permitió detener la hemorragia con el paño antes de poner el vendaje alrededor de este, notó que Thor parecía satisfecho. Tenía una tenue sonrisa jugando en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

—No será suficiente —dijo Loki con sobriedad—. Mi familia no se rendirá.

Thor observó sus verdes ojos con escepticismo.

—Tendrán que aceptar la evidencia —dijo, y a Loki le sorprendió el que no se hubiera enfurecido por su comentario—. Puede que no lo acepten inmediatamente, pero esto los hará pensar. Con tu desaparición, la falta de pistas y ahora tus ropas ensangrentadas, la policía pronto cerrará el caso. Te declararán muerto y tu familia tendrá que aceptarlo.

Se negó a creerlo.

—Toma —dijo Thor, satisfecho—. Te dejaré unos vendajes para la noche. Tal vez puedas necesitarlos. El corte puede comenzar a sangrar de nuevo, si haces un movimiento equivocado.

Loki examinó cuidadosamente los vendajes y un nuevo pensamiento invadió su mente.

—Lo has hecho excepcionalmente bien —dijo—. Como si lo hubiese hecho un médico o una enfermera. —Miró a aquellos ojos azules para detectar siquiera la más mínima reacción, pero con el paso del tiempo, Thor se había vuelto bastante bueno en ocultar sus pensamientos.

—Mi madre es doctora —admitió Thor casualmente—. Me enseñó un par de cosas.

Sabía que estaba probando su suerte.

—¿Y tu padre? —preguntó ligeramente.

Hacía unos minutos, habría hecho cualquier cosa por que Thor se marchara y ahora estaba entablando una conversación casual con él. No tenía idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero imaginó que necesitaba un poco de compañía. En estos últimos días, apenas había visto a Thor —a excepción de las dos veces al día en que iba a darle comida— y se sentía solo.

Estaba asqueado consigo mismo.

—A quién le importa lo que haga mi padre —dijo Thor. Obviamente, no tenía la mejor relación con su viejo. Esto hizo que extrañara aún más a su propio padre—. Siempre ha pasado más tiempo trabajando que con su familia, pero... a pesar de todo, es un buen hombre.

Loki no sabía nada sobre la mente humana y no sabía nada sobre relaciones humanas. Nunca le había gustado el estudio de la mente, pero no necesitaba un título en psicología para saber que había algo equivocado en la forma en que Thor describía a su padre. Era dual que una parte suya pensara que su padre era un buen hombre y que la otra lo odiara.

Antes de que pudiera comentar, Thor volvió a hablar.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo—. Le prometí a Sif que la llamaría esta noche. —No parecía particularmente feliz por esto. Se puso de pie, cogió la bolsa y el cuchillo y se volvió para mirar a Loki una vez más—. No me boicoteaste esta noche —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Hiciste lo que te pedí. Te traeré algo dulce mañana como recompensa.

Una vez más, Loki comprobó que Thor estaba completamente loco.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer : **Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Cassy 27! (Esta es una traducción)

**Warnings:** Non-con y pensamientos suicidas!

* * *

**Día 477**

El titular del periódico vespertino local parecía obscenamente grande. Loki quería romperlo en mil pedazos, pero sus brazos y manos se sentían entumecidos. Se estaba enfrentando con una dolorosa verdad, pero se negaba a aceptarla. _"Loki Laufeyson declarado muerto"_. Leyó sobre cómo la policía había encontrado una bolsa con ropa ensangrentada y un cuchillo hace más de dos meses. Leyó sobre cómo habían llevado una exhaustiva investigación, pero que ya era hora de comprender que Loki Laufeyson probablemente había sido asesinado. No habían encontrado ADN alguno u otras pruebas que pudieran conducirlos al asesino, y esto le decepcionó. Peor aún fue leer que la familia Laufeyson estaba devastada. No quería que su familia pensara que estaba muerto. Quería que lo buscaran. Quería que fueran obstinados y nunca perdieran la esperanza.

—Es oficial —declaró Thor lo obvio—. Ya nadie estará buscándote nunca más.

Loki apartó su mirada del papel. No le importó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y no le importó que Thor pudiera verlas. ¿Para qué ocultar su agonía? Obviamente Thor sabía que esto le lastimaba y, obviamente, no le importaba.

—No estés triste —dijo Thor suavemente. Se arrodilló delante de Loki, quien estaba sentado inmóvil en la mesa. Ya era bastante tarde en la noche y se encontraban en la cocina, mientras que el gato de Thor, Aesir, los miraba con sus grandes ojos. Se había preguntado por qué se le había permitido salir de su celda a una hora tan extraña, pero ahora entendía que era porque quería mostrarle esto. Thor sentía que este era un momento _especial_—. Ya sabes que el sufrimiento de tu familia ha terminado. Podrán seguir adelante.

—¿Y mi sufrimiento? —preguntó Loki huecamente. No le importaba que Thor estuviera tan cerca. Apenas registró el hecho de que su captor sostenía sus manos de manera reconfortante—. ¿Terminará mi sufrimiento alguna vez?

Thor frunció el ceño, parecía incluso un poco ofendido.

—Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, Loki —contestó—. Si estás sufriendo, no es mi culpa. Si solo aceptaras tu destino, serías feliz. Si supiera que me amas, no tendrías que vivir en una celda.

Le satisfacía que al menos ahora Thor se estuviera refiriendo a su celda como su celda, y no como su _habitación_. Al parecer, ya una parte de Thor estaba sobria, pero no era suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente para romper la fantasía completamente.

—Entonces estaré viviendo en una celda durante mucho tiempo —suspiró Loki. Se rehusaba a complacer su fantasía. Nunca interpretaría el papel del amoroso novio sólo para apaciguar su vida. Prefería ser un prisionero que aceptar su destino —que bajar la cabeza y dejar que todo sucediera.

Esperó a que Thor explotara de ira, pero el hombre únicamente afianzó el apriete en su mano y sonrío débilmente antes de llevar una mano al delgado y pálido rostro de Loki, acunando su barbilla.

—Esa es tu elección —dijo Thor—. Y puedo vivir con ella. Mientras estés aquí, conmigo, puedo vivir feliz.

Lo besó como a menudo lo besaba últimamente. Loki nunca lo apartaba, pero tampoco le correspondía. Siempre permanecía inmóvil mientras mantenía sus labios firmemente presionados y siempre rezaba para que Thor se apartara rápido. Justo como lo hacía ahora. Thor pareció feliz cuando se levantó nuevamente y le quitó el periódico.

—Es hora de llevarte a tu celda otra vez —anunció—. Se está haciendo tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar.

Loki no titubeó. Se puso de pie y permitió que le guiara a través de la casa, hasta su celda. Se sintió aliviado cuando Thor no le obligó a dormir en su cama esa noche, ya que esperaba pasar un poco de tiempo solo con sus pensamientos, aunque sabía que lo más probable era que simplemente se sentiría deprimido e increíblemente solo.

En el momento en que la pesada puerta de acero se cerró detrás de él —encerrándolo efectivamente dentro de la pequeña habitación— dejó a todas las apariencias deslizarse. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y respiró profundamente para estabilizarse. Pero no lloró.

La luz se apagó, lanzando la celda a la más absoluta oscuridad, y Loki no se movió. Simplemente se quedó ahí, pensando en su familia y rezó para que no se rindieran. Rezó y _rezo_, pero sabía que era poco probable que sus oraciones fueran escuchadas o contestadas.

**Día 589**

Desde que Loki había sido declarado oficialmente muerto por el estado, Thor se sentía menos perseguido. Se sentía libre, como si una carga hubiese caído de sus hombros. De vez en cuando, googleaba a los padres de Loki para ver qué estaban haciendo, pero la mayoría de veces encontraba información sobre la fundación que habían iniciado hace unos meses. Encontró poca o ninguna prueba de que alguien aún estuviera buscándolo.

Sorprendentemente, su vida transcurría sin problemas. Sif todavía era su novia, y sin embargo la mujer estaba feliz con el lento progreso que su relación estaba teniendo. No quería que se mudaran juntos o establecerse. Thor, por supuesto, se veía obligado a tener sexo con ella y no era que le importara, pero cada vez que se encontraba durmiendo con ella —que realmente le gustaba— imaginaba que en realidad estaba con Loki.

La relación con sus padres marchaba excepcionalmente bien, también. Hablar con su padre aún era difícil y ahora que Odín trabajaba tan duro nuevamente, Thor tenía problemas manejándolo todo, pero todavía estaba su madre. Amaba a su madre con todo el corazón y nunca haría nada para lastimarla. Esa era en realidad la única razón por la que mantenía una relación decente con su padre.

Todo era para complacer a su madre.

Y luego estaba Loki. El amor de su vida también parecía estar bien. Apenas se rebelaba y cuando le formulaba una pregunta, respondía de inmediato. Sabía que Loki simplemente hacía esto para evitar que lo lastimara y aunque Thor lamentaba enormemente haberlo golpeado antes, sabía que había sido necesario. Amaba a Loki con todo su corazón, pero al comienzo de su relación había necesitado que el hombre le tuviera miedo. ¿De que otra forma le hubiera hecho sumiso y obediente?

Ahora se encontraban en la cocina y aunque se estaba haciendo tarde, el sol seguía brillando y desprendía los últimos rayos de su calor. El verano hacía poco tiempo había llegado y Thor se sentía maravilloso. Sabía que Loki prefería el invierno, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener al hombre feliz. Le permitió ducharse todos los días e incluso le daba limonada fría en las tardes. Todo estaba funcionando perfectamente y Thor creía que podían vivir felices para siempre de esta forma.

Si solo... no podía dejar de mirar a Loki mientras el hombre ponía el último de los platos sucios en el agua tibia del lavaplatos. Su cabello negro estaba creciendo nuevamente y se recordó cortárselo después, pero sus pensamientos rápidamente regresaron a los rasgos de Loki nuevamente. Observó sus pálidos brazos y sus delgados hombros, su largo cuello y sus afilados pómulos. Sus finos dedos agarraron un vaso y lo sumergieron en el agua, gotas de agua saltaban y aterrizaban en su espectral piel, rodando instantáneamente otra vez.

Thor se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia Loki, envolvió cuidadosamente sus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura y enterró su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Pudo sentir a Loki tensarse bajo su toque y lo escuchó inhalar en un repentino y aterrorizado hálito, aun así no le prestó atención. Solo tenía que aliviar sus pensamientos y asegurarle que no quería hacerle ningún daño.

—No por favor —dijo Loki.

Su voz sonó fuerte y segura, y esto a Thor le gustó, pero no le hizo detener sus acciones. Al contrario, escuchar su voz profunda y llena de emoción le volvió ansioso de anticipación. Quería oler el hombre, quería sentirlo —_tocarlo_. Lentamente movió la camisa de Loki hacia arriba para que así sus dedos pudieran sentir el calor de su piel.

—Eres hermoso —le susurró al oído. Besó el lóbulo de su oído mientras sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de su piel. Podía sentir a Loki estremeciéndose ante su toque antes de que tratara de apartarle sus manos—. No te resistas —dijo, su voz era oscura y peligrosa. Thor nunca podía controlarse cuando sentía la ira hervir en su pecho y realmente esperaba que Loki no fuera difícil esta noche.

—No. —Loki continuó protestando—. Yo no quiero esto. ¡Yo no te quiero!

Thor ignoró deliberadamente este comentario. Sabía que Loki estaba débil físicamente —se había asegurado de ello— pero esto no significaba que no pudiera defenderse en absoluto. Aún tenía leves cicatrices en un costado de su rostro de la vez aquella en que Loki le había arañado hacía ya tantos meses. Para asegurarse de que sus movimientos fueran restringidos, apretó el cuerpo de Loki contra el mostrador, inmovilizándolo allí, con su espalda contra su estómago. Notó que Loki se aferraba al borde del mostrador para estabilizarse, sus nudillos se habían tornado completamente blancos.

—Está bien —le tranquilizó, pasando una mano por su oscuro cabello—. Todo estará bien.

—¡No! —dijo Loki tercamente. Su voz estaba al límite, entre la furia y el pánico. Luchó de la mejor manera que pudo, pero Thor tenía un firme agarre sobre él—. ¡Suéltame! Thor, solo suéltame. _Por favor_.

Thor no reaccionó ante sus súplicas. Solo se sintió excitado mientras el cuerpo de Loki se presionaba contra el suyo. Rápidamente consiguió exponer su piel y electricidad corrió por sus venas al sentir la suavidad de la piel de Loki contra la suya. Quería sentir cada centímetro de ella. Quería saborearlo. Sus labios besaron su cuello y su hombro mientras sus dedos rozaban su espalda. Lo sostuvo contra el mostrador con una mano lo cual restringía sus propios movimientos, pero aún podía disfrutar el momento. Todavía podía tener a Loki a plenitud.

—Coopera conmigo, Loki —dijo seductoramente—. Concédeme esto e incluso podrías llegar a disfrutarlo.

—Yo _no_ quiero esto —le contrarrestó—. ¡No me toques, bastardo!

Sus amenazas fueron vacías y sin sentido. Thor ya le tocaba, sintiéndolo y saboreándolo. Ahora no se detendría. Simplemente _no podía_. Estaba invadido por el deseo. Además, ¿ya no se había contenido por suficiente tiempo? Siempre se había abstenido de tocar al hombre al que tanto amaba, a excepción de una única vez. ¿Acaso no lo merecía? ¿No era esta _su_ recompensa por tratar a Loki tan honorablemente?

Tras chupar sus propios dedos, finalmente penetró a Loki con uno de ellos, después con dos y finalmente con tres, y al escuchar sus gritos de dolor, se detuvo momentáneamente. No era cruel después de todo. Le dio tiempo para que se ajustara a la repentina intrusión mientras lo escuchaba jadear por aire. Observó su cabeza cayendo hacia adelante y únicamente lo besó en la parte posterior de su cuello. Esto hizo a Loki protestar aún más.

—Eres un pervertido —siseó Loki—. Eres un bastardo enfermo.

En cualquier otro momento, tal comentario le tendría rabiando. Le tendría agarrando violentamente los hombros de Loki, sacudiéndolo. Lo habría golpeado, pero no ahora, no cuando finalmente estaba teniendo al hombre al que amaba otra vez. Sacó sus dedos y después lo penetró lentamente con su dureza. Mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas, pudo escuchar a Loki dejando escapar pequeños gritos de dolor, pero esto no era culpa suya. Si Loki simplemente cooperara, esto incluso podría llegar a ser agradable para ambos.

—Nunca pensé que... —comenzó Thor, susurrando, sintiéndose tensarse con cada movimiento que hacía—. Nunca pensé que me llenaría semejante deseo, Loki, pero tú eres digno de todo. De _todo_. Tú simplemente... jodiste mi cerebro, mi amor, me haces sentir tan bien.

Cuando se vino minutos más tarde, se aferró a Loki como si se estuviera aferrando a la vida misma. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y sintió a todo su cuerpo llenarse de placer. El acto le hizo sentirse eufórico y lleno de energía y deseó poder compartir esto con Loki. En lugar de ello, se retiró de él, subiéndose los pantalones y dejándose caer en la silla más cercana. Aún no tenía su respiración bajo control ya que Loki simplemente tenía una influencia embriagadora sobre él.

Loki apresuradamente reajustó sus ropas, cubriéndose nuevamente, pero no se volvió para observar a Thor. Sus hombros estaban llenos de tensión y su cabeza aún estaba inclinada. Thor podía notar que su amado estaba sufriendo, pero quizá ese era su castigo por no cooperar. Si simplemente aceptara el amor que le estaba ofreciendo, sus vidas serían mucho más fáciles.

—¿Todavía me odias? —preguntó Thor repentinamente. Recordaba claramente a Loki diciéndole esto la última vez que habían tenido sexo. Aquella mañana, no había sido agradable y Thor quería evitar tal episodio nuevamente. Si solo tuviera una forma de mantener a Loki feliz.

Loki se dio la vuelta y, por primera vez, Thor solo pudo ver ira y odio irradiando de sus vibrantes ojos verdes. Usualmente revelaban miedo también, pero ahora no había ni el más mínimo rastro de dicha emoción. A Thor sin embargo le agradó bastante ver esto. Prefería a un Loki emocional en lugar de uno apático.

—Nunca dejaré de odiarte —escupió Loki. Enderezó la espalda, recuperando algo de compostura—. ¿Puedo lavarme?

Esto era algo que Thor no había esperado. Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de averiguar exactamente qué era lo que Loki planeaba. ¿Por qué repentinamente preguntaba si podía limpiarse? ¿Acaso se sentía sucio? ¿Únicamente quería alejarse de él?

—Solo cinco minutos en el baño —añadió Loki audazmente—. Me gustaría pensar que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de tomarme en contra de mi voluntad.

Thor detestaba que lo pusiera de esta forma.

—Cinco minutos —contestó, permitiéndole a Loki este pequeño favor—. Pero ni un segundo más.

Los ojos de Loki permanecieron fríos y calculadores.

—Entendido.

~O~

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró a su espalda, Loki dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Era un milagro que se le permitiera estar aquí solo, aunque sabía que Thor estaba justo detrás de la puerta, escuchando cada uno de sus movimientos. Silenciosamente, se dirigió hacia el fregadero y rápidamente dejó correr el agua fría sobre sus manos. La echó en su rostro, esperando que le hiciese sentir al menos un poco mejor antes de continuar limpiándose, sintiéndose aliviado al borrar los últimos vestigios de Thor de su cuerpo.

Ahora que su desesperada necesidad de limpiarse había sido cumplida, Loki no podía dejar de desear escapar. Caminó hacia la pequeña ventana, pero sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas fácilmente. La ventana estaba cerrada y aunque pudiera haberla abierto, no había manera de que pudiera bajar.

Maldijo en silencio, sintiéndose aplastado y vencido por el cansancio.

Cuando se miró en el espejo, se sintió horrorizado. Solo podía ver los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y su mirada vacía. Sus pómulos eran muy afilados y su piel tenía un color pálido insalubre. En este momento parecía enfermo, y se sentía enfermo. Estaba cansado de lidiar con estas situaciones. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había sonreído.

—No llores —se susurró a sí mismo—. ¡Sobreponte!

Pero ¿para qué? Había tratado de escapar una vez y había aprendido que era imposible. Cada vez que estaba fuera de su celda, Thor lo mantenía vigilado. Nunca más lejos de él que a dos metros de distancia. Cuando —por casualidad— era dejado solo por unos minutos, estaba atado por esas malditas esposas.

Simplemente ya no podía soportarlo más. ¿Ahora era esta su vida? ¿Ser el entretenimiento de otro hombre? ¿Un juguete? Debía ser, porque se negaba a creer que Thor realmente lo amara. No podía soportar la idea de ser el prisionero de un demente por otro año, o incluso por más tiempo. Si este era su futuro, entonces prefería no tener futuro alguno.

Sin saber qué otra cosa poder hacer, Loki intentó entrar en el armario debajo de las dos lavabos, pero para su irritación, encontró que ambos estaban cerrados con llave también. Por supuesto que estaban cerrados, pensó desesperadamente, ¿de qué otra manera iba Thor a permitir dejarlo por su cuenta allí?

Hubo un golpe corto, pero fuerte a la puerta.

—Los cinco minutos han pasado, Loki —anunció Thor—. Ya es hora de bajar otra vez.

Odiaba escuchar esa voz. Le envió escalofríos por su espalda. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra opción tenía excepto obedecer? La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave por lo que Thor podía entrar cuando quisiera y una parte suya estuvo agradecida de que se le hubiera concedido este breve momento de privacidad.

Con renuencia, salió del baño, encontrando inmediatamente la mirada preocupada de Thor aterrizando sobre él.

—Todavía tienes que terminar de lavar los platos —dijo Thor mientras bajaban.

Loki no sabía si Thor realmente quería que terminara con los platos o si solo quería romper el pesado silencio entre ellos. De cualquier forma, esto no podía importarle menos. Estaba cansado de escucharlo. Solo quería que esta locura terminara y comenzó a comprender que él era el único que podría hacer que esto sucediera. Ya no había nadie buscándole —Thor se había asegurado de ello— y sus posibilidades de escapar eran casi nulas.

Así que ¿de qué otra manera podría escapar?

La solución era bastante simple, pero Loki no sabía si estaba listo para ello.

Mientras continuaba lavando los platos, se encontró observando un pequeño cuchillo que Thor había utilizado para pelar las patatas. Había fantaseado un millón de veces sobre cómo agarraría aquel pequeño y afilado cuchillo y en cómo apuñalaría a Thor con él. Cuando cerraba sus ojos y dejaba derivar sus pensamientos, podía incluso sentir la sangre de Thor corriendo entre sus manos, pero nunca había tenido el valor de intentarlo realmente. De nuevo, ¿cuáles serían las posibilidades de que tuviera éxito? Podría herido —lo cual le brindaría un grandioso placer— pero nunca sería capaz de matarlo. No tenía la fuerza suficiente y sabía que Thor lo golpearía hasta la muerte si alguna vez intentaba semejante cosa.

Pero había hecho un alto en su cabeza aquella noche. ¿Todavía le importaba su propia seguridad? Quizás sí. Quizás no. La verdad era que solo tenía una oportunidad en esto y tenía que hacer una elección. Atacaría a Thor y esperaría escapar o simplemente trataría de ponerle fin a esta locura. Las posibilidades de éxito del segundo plan eran mucho mayores.

Observó por encima de su hombro y encontró a Thor distraído momentáneamente. Rápidamente cogió el cuchillo y lo escondió en el pliegue de su manga. Su corazón comenzó a latir, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. Terminó los platos y se volvió hacia Thor. Aún podría atacarlo. Podría apuntar a su garganta.

—Vamos —dijo Thor—. Vamos a llevarte a tu celda por esta noche.

Thor siempre caminaba detrás de él. Era como si siempre esperara un ataque. Podía estar demente, pero tuvo que admitir que el tipo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía cómo controlarlo y sabía cómo evitar que intentara cualquier cosa. Era altamente irritante admitirlo. Así que se dirigió escaleras abajo, por el sótano y por el estrecho pasillo. En el momento en que llegó a su pequeña celda, supo que esta podría ser su última oportunidad. Si saltaba sobre Thor ahora, podría apuntar a causarle el máximo daño.

—Te traeré un buen desayuno en la mañana —sonrió Thor.

¡Ahora o nunca!

No pudo hacerlo.

Simplemente estaba demasiado asustado y se odiaba por ello. Tenía miedo de que si llegara a fallar, Thor no lo castigaría por ello, sino a su familia. Su cabeza se llenó de imágenes de su madre yaciendo muerta en algún lugar. Vio los ojos vacíos de su padre y pudo escuchar la voz de Helblindi suplicando por clemencia.

—Buenas noches —dijo Thor. Salió de la celda y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Estaba solo otra vez y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho ni una palabra a su captor desde que había dejado el baño. Era sorprendente que Thor hubiera mantenido la calma todo ese tiempo. Meses atrás le habría gritado y golpeado por su silencio. ¿Acaso una parte de Thor ya no quería eso? ¿Creía acaso que ya no necesitaba herirlo para mantenerlo bajo control?

Ese podría ser el caso.

Echó un vistazo al reloj al lado de su colchón y vio que era un poco antes de las nueve. Le quedaban cinco minutos más de luz. Tomó el cuchillo y examinó el borde afilado. Lo presionó contra el costado interno de su muñeca, pero no pudo decidirse a cortar realmente a través de su piel. Recordó repentinamente a Thor cortando la palma de su mano hacía tantas semanas ya y recordó el dolor abrumador.

¿Sentiría aquello otra vez?

Suspiró y dejó caer el cuchillo.

No podía hacerlo. No todavía, de cualquier modo. Necesitaba más tiempo para reunir sus pensamientos.

Y en ese momento, la luz se apagó.

* * *

Hola, primero que todo quiero darle las gracias a quienes dejaron review :), me alegra que hayan encontrado interesante la historia y que le hayan dado la oportunidad a mi traducción. En cuanto a las dudas respecto a la historia, les informo que este fic ha sido finalizado por la autora desde hace algunos meses, como mencioné pueden encontrarlo aquí y en AO3 como My Sweet Prince by Cassy27. En cuanto a las actualizaciones, ya solo restan 5 capítulos que trataré de traducir y publicar cuando tenga tiempo; así que espero que no desesperen o, si tienen la oportunidad y no pueden soportar la espera, que busquen el original y de paso le agradezcan a la autora por tan maravilloso trabajo.

Sin ser más, gracias por leer y que sean felices :)


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer : **Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Cassy 27! (Esta es una traducción)

**Aclaración:** Cassy ha pensado mejor las cosas y también ha considerado injusto no terminar el fic. Me ha dado un poco más de un mes, así que si las cosas salen bien, espero terminar este fic entre esta semana que inicia y la próxima. Así que espero que esta sea una buena noticia y continúen leyendo el fic.

Aunque haya accedido a terminar la historia, esta sin embargo será eliminada. Tenganlo presente...

Sin ser más, disfruten!

* * *

**Día 597**

Ocho días habían transcurrido desde la última vez que se le había permitido salir de su celda. Ocho días desde que Thor lo había forzado a estar con él, pero Loki todavía podía recordar cada detalle de aquel desagradable evento. No le importaba el que no se le permitiera salir de su celda, ya que nunca sabía que era lo que podía pasar arriba, sin embargo ahora también odiaba los momentos que Thor pasaba allí abajo. El hombre siempre estaba calmado, pasando el día, mientras Loki apenas se atrevía a moverse. Todavía no lo había perdonado por violarlo y apenas podía soportar verlo.

Cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la de Thor —incluso aunque solo durara dos segundos— se sentía enfermo. Sus pensamientos siempre estaban dirigidos al cuchillo que había escondido bajo el colchón, y no pasaba ni un momento en el que no pensara en atacar a su captor, pero simplemente no se atrevía a hacerlo. Tenía… miedo. Era tan simple como eso. Temía que si fracasaba en su cometido, Thor no solo lo castigara a él, sino también a su familia.

Esto le dejaba otra opción y, con el transcurrir de los días, se sentía más seguro respecto a ella. No podía continuar viviendo en aquel infierno. Era una tortura y ya no podía aguantarlo más. La noche pasada, había estado sentado con el cuchillo en sus manos, pensando que estaba listo, pero al final, no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Era un pensamiento aterrador después de todo. ¿Qué sucedería exactamente? Podría desangrarse hasta morir, pero ¿y si hacía algo mal? ¿Y si únicamente se lastimaba y Thor lo descubría en la mañana? ¡Ni siquiera quería imaginar la reacción de Thor!

¿Cuán extraño era que le tuviera más miedo a Thor que a la misma muerte?

Fue arrancado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de las cerraduras girando. Instantáneamente supo que algo andaba mal. Las cerraduras giraron demasiado rápido —casi con desesperación— y la pesada puerta de metal se abrió como si no pesara nada. Loki se tensó y tragó con dificultad antes de enderezar su espalda, viendo a Thor precipitándose en su celda, su vicioso ceño fruncido adornaba su rostro.

Había visto a Thor enojado múltiples veces, pero hoy parecía absolutamente frenético. Hoy parecía como si hubiera perdido completamente la cordura. Sus azules ojos estaban oscuros, mostrando los dientes. Sus músculos estaban tensos y por primera vez, una vena que corría por su cuello y desaparecía bajo su camisa de color negro era visible.

—Levántate —siseó Thor, apretando los puños.

Loki ni siquiera consideró desobedecerle. Se puso de pie, pero permaneció cerca del colchón. Su mente se aceleró tratando de descubrir qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía pensar en nada.

—Thor —dijo agitado—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hazte a un lado —rugió Thor.

Cuando Loki no se movió lo suficientemente rápido, Thor lo empujó brutalmente a un lado.

Ya que nunca había tenido mucha fuerza o equilibrio durante aquellos últimos meses, Loki cayó a un lado, su hombro golpeó la pared mientras caía de rodillas. Con miedo en sus ojos, observó mientras Thor arrancaba la sábana del colchón. Prosiguió tirando a un lado la almohada y finalmente, levantó el mismísimo colchón.

Loki contuvo el aliento.

Ahí estaba el cuchillo expuesto casi de manera obscena.

Durante tres largos segundos, nada ocurrió. No hubo sonido o movimiento. Loki no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que Thor simplemente agarraría el cuchillo y se marcharía con él. ¡No, el hombre estaba más que listo para un asalto!

Trató de —al menos mentalmente— prepararse para lo que se venía, pero el problema era que no sabía a qué prepararse. Eso le asustó más que nada.

Lentamente, Thor se dio vuelta para mirarlo, sus ojos casi estaban completamente negros mientras miraba a Loki, sombras ocultaban la mayoría de sus facciones.

—Sabía que me faltaba un cuchillo. ¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué planeabas? —preguntó con frialdad—. ¿Ibas a atacarme en cuanto te diera la espalda por suficiente tiempo?

Loki ni siquiera sabía porque se molestaba.

—No, nada de-

—¡Mentira! —Thor irrumpió hacia delante y arrastró a Loki. Lo presionó contra la pared de la celda, sus dedos se clavaban dolorosamente en sus hombros—. ¡Ibas a matarme! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ibas a matarme!

Loki sollozó y trató de liberarse de las garras de Thor, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Thor simplemente apretó su agarre y Loki gimió. Despreciaba el hecho de estar tan cerca de Thor. Despreciaba el que pudiera sentir su aliento en su rostro.

Pero de alguna manera, su miedo abrió paso a la ira.

—¡No!—gritó. Podía sonar valiente, pero no se sentía así. Solo sabía que no iba a aceptar su destino. No dejaría a Thor hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Seguiría siendo rebelde, _Hasta el final_—. Sé que no puedo matarte —siseó—. ¡Pero esa no es la única forma de liberarme de ti!

El comportamiento de Thor cambió instantáneamente. Su furia seguía siendo visible, pero a ella se unió el horror. Dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, pero nunca liberó a Loki de su agarre.

—_¿Qué? _—preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Siempre era intimidante ver con qué rapidez el ánimo de Thor podía cambiar. Era siempre impredecible—. ¿Ibas a suicidarte?

Loki tragó pesadamente incluso aunque su garganta y boca estaban dolorosamente secas.

—Cualquier cosa para salir de aquí —respondió con un tono agudo—. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo odio este lugar? ¿Qué te odio? Estoy atrapado en esta celda mientras soy nada más que tu juguete. ¡Es humillante!

—Sabes que eso no es cierto —respondió Thor airadamente—. ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando eso? —Sacudió a Loki por los hombros empujándolo brutalmente contra la pared una y otra vez. Parecía que estaba tratando de literalmente, meter un poco de razón en la cabeza de Loki—. Te amo, Loki Laufeyson, y siempre estaremos juntos. _Siempre._

—¡Estás mal! —gritó Loki—. ¡Estás loco!

Thor estalló de ira y violencia. Gritó, pero sus palabras eran incomprensibles. Loki solo sintió su espalda conectarse con la pared tres veces. Estaba seguro de que tendría enormes moretones en la mañana.

Trató de luchar, pero fue imposible. Thor había perdido la razón mientras seguía gritando y agrediéndolo.

Su visión se tornó negra.

—Detente —rogó Loki desesperadamente—. Por favor, _detente._

Thor no lo escuchó. Empujó a Loki lejos de él, contra la pared, la fuerza hizo que la cabeza de Loki cayera hacia atrás. Se conectó brutalmente con las blancas piedras detrás de él y envió un fuerte dolor por su cráneo y en la parte posterior de su cuello. Jadeó por aire, pero apenas tuvo tiempo para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de que la oscuridad lo reclamara.

Lo último que vio y sintió, fue a Thor atrapando su cuerpo desfalleciendo.

**Día 599**

De lo primero que fue consciente fue de la suavidad de su manta. Por un brevísimo momento, se sintió dichoso, porque por un segundo, se imaginó acostado en su propia cama, en casa; pero después los recuerdos regresaron. Repentinamente recordó dónde se encontraba y _definitivamente _recordó lo sucedido. Como si fuera una señal, sintió un dolor punzante en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se movió para sentarse sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, pero rápidamente detuvo sus movimientos. Aquello únicamente hacía sentir su cabeza como si fuera a partirse en dos.

Con su mano derecha, palpó la parte posterior de su cabeza. La piel se sentía terriblemente magullada y desgarrada, pero al menos no sintió sangre. Comprendió que Thor había limpiado y desinfectado la herida. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de golpearlo tan fuerte contra la pared. ¡Bastardo!

—¿Loki?

Sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente y su mirada aterrizó en la imponente forma de Thor, sentado en el otro extremo de la pequeña habitación. Su captor parecía preocupado, una intensa arruga cubría su frente mientras sus azules ojos brillaban y sus hombros cargaban solo tensión.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Thor en un susurro.

Loki se sentó muy lentamente, tratando de mantener el golpeteo en su cabeza a un nivel soportable, y se recostó contra la pared, inhalando profundamente. Se sentía nauseabundo y cansado a pesar de que debía haber dormido durante horas. ¿O días? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Fue extraído de sus pensamientos cuando Thor se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia él.

Sin importar cuántas veces jurara no tener más miedo de Thor, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Se sintió apartarse mientras contenía el aliento. ¿Y acaso era extraño? La última vez que Thor lo había tocado, lo había dejado inconsciente. Y antes de aquello, lo había violado. Thor afirmaba amarlo, pero sucesos como aquellos solo invalidaban aquella afirmación. Eran la prueba de que Thor no era más que un hombre demente e inestable.

—No voy a lastimarte —dijo Thor, al notar el asustadizo comportamiento de Loki. Se arrodilló ante su prisionero y extendió una mano. Una pequeña píldora yacía en su palma—. Es solo una aspirina. Imaginé que tendrías un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Con renuencia, Loki cogió la pequeña píldora. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía terrible debido a su dolorida cabeza y aquella pequeña píldora únicamente podría traerle un poco de alivio. Observó a Thor agarrar una botella de agua que de igual forma le entregó.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo sediento que se encontraba. Quería ocultar desesperadamente su sed pero en cuanto sintió las primeras gotas de agua tocar sus labios, no pudo controlarse más. Bebió la botella de un trago.

Por un segundo, contempló si debía o no dar las gracias a Thor por la aspirina y el agua, pero rápidamente decidió no hacerlo. Se negó a mostrar gratitud después de haber sido maltratado de aquella forma. Miró a Thor y se sintió aliviado al ver que no temía observar aquellos azules ojos. Logró mirarlos directamente sin sentirse enfermo.

Thor abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido escapó de ella.

Obstinadamente, Loki le sostuvo la mirada. Sabía que sus verdes ojos solo mostraban furia y odio en este momento y quería que Thor lo viera.

—Lo... —Thor comenzó, tartamudeando—. Lo siento, Loki.

Loki no dijo nada en respuesta.

—Por favor, di algo —continuó Thor. Por primera vez, era él quien sonaba desesperado. Estaba jugueteando con el dobladillo de su camisa, sus ojos nunca se posaban en Loki por más de cinco segundos. Era casi ridículo ver que este hombre lo había mantenido cautivo durante veinte meses—. Me he disculpado. Perdóname.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —preguntó finalmente Loki con una voz fuerte, confiada.

—Dos días —respondió Thor. Sus ojos rebozaban remordimiento—. Algunas veces no conozco mi propia fuerza. No fue mi intención herirte de esa forma, Loki, pero estaba tan enojado cuando encontré ese cuchillo. No entendía porque querías suicidarte. La idea de perderte fue insoportable.

—Así que a cambio casi me matas —dijo Loki moderadamente, sabiendo que estaba jugando un juego peligroso—. Lo que haces no tiene sentido.

Thor asintió. Loki no pudo evitar pensar que parecía un niño pequeño que había sido atrapado con la mano en el tarro de las galletas. Ya no parecía imponente. No infundía miedo.

—Cuando me enojo —dijo Thor—. Soy irracional.

—Eso es obvio.

—Perdóname, Loki.

—No.

Los ojos de Thor se ensancharon. Claramente no esperaba aquella respuesta. Loki, por su parte, simplemente no podía creer que el hombre hubiese esperado su perdón. Ya era hora de que obligara a su captor a enfrentar la realidad. Ya era hora de que su pequeño mundo de fantasía se hiciera añicos de una vez por todas. Sabía que las consecuencias podrían ser graves, pero no le importó. Había sido violado en dos ocasiones. Había sido golpeado, pateado, cortado y matado de hambre. Había sido noqueado hacía apenas dos días. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

—_Nunca_ te perdonaré —dijo con fiereza y amargura—. Me arrebataste mi vida. Me encerraste en esta maldita celda. Me has golpeado y violado. ¡Me _mataste_, hiciste creer a mi familia que estoy muerto! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera _pensa_r que podría llegar a perdonarte, Thor? —Sintió lágrimas invadiendo sus ojos. Podía sentirlas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero no le importó. La ira en su voz nunca disminuyó—. En este momento el odio que siento por ti es lo que me mantiene con vida.

Thor estaba visiblemente conmocionado.

—¿De verdad me odias?

—Oh, no tienes idea —respondió Loki. Y rio, sabiendo muy bien cuán loco sonaba. Empezaba a creer que Thor ya no era la única persona desquiciada en aquella habitación. ¿Era esto a lo que había sido reducido? ¿A un hombre que había perdido la razón? ¿Alguien roto? ¿Era así como encontraría su final?

Continuó riendo.

—Basta —dijo Thor airadamente—. ¡_Basta_!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Loki valientemente, su risa nunca se detuvo—. ¿No puedes soportar verme así? ¿No puedes soportar verme roto? ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, Thor! ¡Esto es lo que han hecho tus manos! Me _rompiste_ y desgarraste en mil pedazos. ¡No es de extrañar que haya perdido la razón!

La respiración de Thor se tornó errática.

—Si estás roto —dijo—. Entonces yo te arreglaré

Eso le silenció.

Ni siquiera quería imaginar a que se refería Thor por "arreglarlo". Solo podía mirar en silencio mientras Thor se le acercaba por segunda vez. Se arrodilló ante él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Loki quiso apartarlas, pero Thor ya tenía un firme agarre sobre ellas. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse en su pecho y su boca instantáneamente se tornó seca incluso aunque acababa de beber una botella de agua entera.

—Todavía nada se ha perdido —dijo Thor, mirando directamente a sus ojos verde esmeralda—. Siempre y cuando permanezcamos juntos.

Loki sacudió la cabeza.

—Dilo, Thor —habló en susurros—. Dime quién soy realmente para ti

Thor frunció el ceño, momentáneamente confundido.

—Eres Loki —respondió dubitativamente—. El hombre que amo y –

—_No. _—Loki le interrumpió.

Se quedó mirando profundamente a los azules ojos de Thor los cuales revelaban inseguridad, desconcierto, soledad y decepción. Era la primera vez que era capaz de leer sus sentimientos tan claramente y comprendió que era porque Thor se sentía vulnerable. Comprendió que detrás del monstruo que le había mantenido cautivo por tanto tiempo se escondía un niño pequeño que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Únicamente le odió más por ello.

—¿Quién soy _realmente_? —preguntó.

Thor observó las manos de Loki que aún tenía entre las suyas, permaneciendo en silencio. El único sonido a su alrededor era el ventilador soplando aire fresco en la pequeña celda.

—Soy tu prisionero. —Loki respondió en su lugar, su voz era suave, pero con un tono acusador—. Tu esclavo. Afirmas amarme, pero ambos sabemos que eso es mentira. Tu amor por mí es falso. Haces lo que quieres conmigo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerte. Honestamente, ¿puedes llamar a eso amor? —Hizo una pausa un momento cuando sintió el agarre de Thor en sus manos robustecerse—. Cada día que me retienes aquí es un día más cercano a la desesperanza.

—Detente —respiró Thor, aún sin observar a Loki a los ojos—. Solo _detente_.

—No puedes _arreglarm_e —continuó Loki con determinación—. Y ya nada puede salvarse. Nos has arruinado, nos arruinaste el día en que me secuestraste.

Thor negó con la cabeza.

—Podemos ser felices juntos —dijo tercamente—. Si solo aceptaras tu destino.

—El día que acepte mi destino, será el día de mi muerte.

—¡No digas eso! —Su ira regresó. La rabia se hizo visible en sus azules ojos cuando finalmente observó la mirada vacía de Loki una vez más—. ¡Mantén la boca cerrada! No morirás. Esto funcionará. Lo _haremos_ funcionar. Recuerda mis palabras, Loki Laufeyson, seremos felices juntos!

Thor se levantó y salió de la celda, dejando a Loki solo.

Loki se preguntó si lo dejaría solo en esta celda por tres días más. Se preguntó si la oscuridad sería su única compañía en los próximos días. Esperó, pero la luz se mantuvo encendida. Suspiró y se acostó, solo sus pensamientos lo mantenían ocupado. Había sobrevivido por casi dos años. _¡Dos años!_ Pero sabía que no podría sobrevivir por mucho tiempo más.

El final estaba cerca, pero nunca podría ser uno feliz.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer : **Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Cassy 27! (Esta es una traducción)

* * *

**Día 632**

Haber sido retenido cautivo durante poco más de veintiún meses a Loki le parecía algo completamente surrealista ya que todavía podía recordar el día que había sido secuestrado como si fuera ayer. Recordaba haber sido atacado por la espalda, recordaba oler el hedor del cloroformo. Recordó forcejear y luchar hasta que la oscuridad le hubo reclamado. Parecía como si aquella misma oscuridad aún lo retuviera.

Nunca lo había abandonado.

Había perdido todas las ganas de luchar. Simplemente estaba… _cansado_. Estaba cansado de rebelarse ya que no conducía a nada positivo. La última vez que trató de 'escapar' había sido hace un mes y las repercusiones habían sido terribles. Si movía la cabeza demasiado rápido, aún podía sentir un agudo dolor en su parte posterior, puesto que había chocado contra la pared tras él. Aún podía sentir la ira en los ojos de Thor cada vez que cerraba los suyos. Le enviaba escalofríos por la espalda.

Hubo un resultado positivo, sin embargo. Thor apenas lo había tocado desde aquel particular suceso. Iba a su pequeña celda dos veces al día, pero apenas había contacto físico entre ellos. Loki sabía que terminaría pronto, así que trató de disfrutar de la sensación de seguridad tanto tiempo como pudo. Sabía que a Thor fácilmente lo consumía el deseo y si eso llegaba a suceder, su seguridad terminaría.

Pensar en el inevitable día en que Thor lo forzara nuevamente le hizo sentirse enfermo. Se preguntó si ese momento llegaría pronto. ¿Sería mañana? ¿La próxima semana? ¿El próximo mes? Lo que era aún peor era el hecho de que consideraba no luchar la próxima vez. Había luchado durante las dos veces anteriores y después había estado adolorido por días. Tal vez si dejaba que sucediera, dolería menos y-

_¡No!_

Se sintió disgustado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía pensar esto? «_El día en que acepte mi destino, será el día de mi muerte»._ Aquellas habían sido _sus_ palabras y se negaba a equivocarse. El día en que dejara de luchar sería el día en que perdería las esperanzas completamente. Sería el día en que moriría —metafóricamente. Su mente se rompería. Nunca volvería a ser Loki; el joven y enérgico hombre que creía que el mundo estaba a sus pies.

Sus pensamientos derivaron hacia sus padres. Creían que estaba muerto. Creían que nunca volverían a ver su hijo mayor otra vez. Ya ni siquiera estaban buscándole y aceptar esto era lo más difícil de todo. Sintió a su corazón romperse al comprender que de verdad estaba solo ahí abajo. Que no había posibilidad de rescate.

Lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

¿Era Helblindi feliz? ¿Había aceptado la susodicha muerte de su hermano mayor? ¿Había seguido adelante? ¿Aún asistía a la escuela? ¿Todavía disfrutaba jugar al futbol? Deseo saber las respuestas. Siempre había adorado a su hermano menor, siempre había estado orgulloso de él. La idea de nunca volver a ver a ese chico de nuevo se sentía como un cuchillo cortando a través de su alma.

Sigyn probablemente ahora estaba con otro hombre. Lo más posible era que hubiera continuado con su vida también, encontrando a alguien que pudiera ayudarla a olvidarse de él. Recordó su radiante sonrisa. Recordó sus claros ojos azules y su negro cabello. Recordó su aroma floral y sus suaves manos. ¡Dios, la extrañaba terriblemente!

Rodó sobre su costado y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho mientras lágrimas continuaban derramándose por su rostro. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando. Solo supo que empezaba a dolerle respirar. Sentía que se ahogaba. ¿Sería esta la forma como terminaría? ¿Llorando? ¿Cómo un patético manojo de desesperación?

Siempre había jurado seguir luchando, pero esto empezaba a resultar más difícil cada día.

**Día 663**

Era imposible. Loki simplemente no podía creer que esto realmente estuviera sucediendo. Observó el pequeño obsequio en sus manos mientras trataba desesperadamente de pensar en algo que decir. Debió rechazar el obsequio ya que nunca deseo aceptar ningún regalo de parte de Thor, pero este era… _especial_.

¿Cierto?

Aun así, temía tanto que el aceptar esto pudiera forzarle a un acto recíproco. O ¿acaso esta sería una excepción? Loki desesperadamente quería —necesitaba— que este fuera el caso. Miró a Thor que se encontraba sentado cerca de la puerta, su rubio cabello había sido recogido en una coleta. Se había dejado crecer la barba durante las últimas semanas lo que le hacía parecer más maduro, sin embargo, cuando sonreía, repentinamente parecía más joven otra vez.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo el hombre, su sonrisa únicamente creció—. Sé que no te di nada el año pasado, pero en mi opinión, la situación ha cambiado. Espero que esto lo compense.

Nunca nada podría compensarlo. El único obsequio que realmente le haría feliz sería el regalo de la libertad, pero dudaba que cupiera en esta pequeña, cuadrada caja. Lentamente —casi con cuidado— desenvolvió el obsequio, asombrado al encontrar una pequeña radio en el interior. No sabía que esperar —Thor siempre demostraba ser impredecible— pero definitivamente no esperaba esto. Una radio significaba un enlace anémico, casi intangible con el mundo exterior. Significaba que por primera vez en casi dos años, escucharía otra voz.

¡Escucharía música!

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Thor, sonando impaciente. Sus azules ojos estaban alegres y su sonrisa nunca decayó.

Sus interacciones habían sido tensas y difíciles en las últimas semanas, pero ahora todo parecía... a falta de una mejor palabra: _nuevamente normal_. Thor ya no era tan distante, ni tampoco le miraba ferozmente. Parecía haber superado el hecho de que Loki estuviera teniendo pensamientos suicidas.

Aunque aquellos pensamientos no habían desaparecido completamente. Loki aún pensaba que la muerte podía ser la única salida a esta horrible situación, pero Thor parecía pensar que ya se sentía mejor. Y ahora con este regalo, claramente pensaba que su situación podría ser perfecta. _Podría_. Nunca podrían ser felices y nunca podrían ser normales. Aún se preguntaba cuándo su captor lo entendería.

—Sí —respondió Loki—. Me gusta.

Se negó a darle las gracias o a decirle que le _encantaba_ de manera explícita. No le concedería esta satisfacción y desde luego no quería que su fantasía se fortaleciera.

—Sabía que lo disfrutarías —dijo Thor felizmente—. Sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti últimamente, así que pensé que te gustaría un poco de música en tu vida. Yo siempre escucho música para animarme.

Loki permaneció en silencio. Observó el pequeño dispositivo en sus manos y trató de imaginar cómo sería escuchar otras voces. Trató de imaginar cómo sería escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo. No podía esperar para escuchar las noticias locales o escuchar el último éxito.

—Funciona con baterías —dijo Thor.

Instantáneamente supo lo que aquello significaba y no era algo exactamente positivo. Significaba que Thor controlaba la radio, justo como controlaba todos los demás aspectos de su vida. Podría dictar cuánto tiempo podría escuchar la radio ya que él suministraba las baterías. En realidad era algo muy sutil, pero Loki lo había comprendido de todas formas. Thor no le expondría las reglas directamente, por supuesto, pero pronto las anunciaría. Quizá mañana. Quizá la próxima semana.

Un suspiro suave, casi inaudible, escapó de sus labios.

—También estoy preparándote espaguetis para esta noche —continuó Thor ágilmente. Loki se preguntó exactamente qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en este momento. ¿Pensaba que esto era normal? ¿Pensaba que esto le haría feliz?—. Y después de cenar, podrás tomar un baño durante todo el tiempo que quieras. Compré tu jabón favorito: aroma de limón.

En ese momento supo con certeza que Thor nuevamente estaba perdido en su mundo de fantasía, pero por una vez, lo dejó allí.

Después de todo, hoy era su vigesimoséptimo cumpleaños y por una vez quería tener un día "normal". Quería recibir este obsequio y quería comer su platillo favorito. Quería tomar un baño y quería vivir en su propio mundo de fantasía aunque solo fuera por un día. Esto no le hacía un demente, ¿verdad? ¿O débil? Había estado luchando contra Thor por casi dos años, pero ahora solo quería terminar este día con un sentimiento de paz y satisfacción.

—Esperaré ansioso —dijo.

Rezó para que Thor no le forzara a nada sexual esta noche, pero de alguna forma sabía que Thor se comportaría. Quería hacer este día perfecto para Loki ya que, después de todo, sería un nuevo comienzo para su relación —o eso era lo que Thor creía. Hizo una nota mental para destrozarle aquella esperanza en la mañana.

No hoy.

—Vendré y te sacaré de aquí esta noche —anunció Thor mientras se preparaba para levantarse.

Otro evento al cual esperar.

Desde que Thor había descubierto el cuchillo bajo su colchón, no se le había permitido salir de la celda. Semanas habían transcurrido desde que se le hubiera permitido ducharse. Era casi un milagro que Thor aún le llevara una cubeta con agua caliente cada tantos días. Paro entonces había estado mirando las cuatro paredes blancas que le rodeaban por tanto tiempo e incluso había días en los que creía que enloquecería.

Salir de este lugar —aunque solo fuera por una noche— le hizo sonreír débilmente. Deseó no haberlo hecho. No quería destruir la fantasía de Thor, pero tampoco quería alentarla. Minutos transcurrieron en silencio, pero no sintió la necesidad de romper aquella quietud. Sabía que Thor lo estaba observando, y no le importó. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Cambiaría algo? Exactamente. No.

Tras lo que debieron ser quince minutos, Thor se levantó.

—Pruébalo —dijo, hablando de la radio—. Dime si funciona esta noche durante la cena. —Salió de la celda y luego, cuidadosamente cerró la puerta de aceró tras de sí.

Loki trató de estar tranquilo ahora que Thor se había ido, pero no pudo hacerlo. Deseó que su captor se hubiera quedado un poco más de tiempo. Hoy era su cumpleaños y simplemente no quería estar solo. Estar con Thor era mejor que estar solo.

Pero solo por hoy.

**Día 685**

Tras su cumpleaños, hace veintidós días ya, todo había estado peligrosamente tranquilo. Thor honestamente estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ser un novio adecuado, el cual Loki despreciaba con toda su alma y corazón. Simplemente no podía creer que su captor tratara de vivir en aquella fantasía, por ello, tras el día de su cumpleaños, empezó a revelarse nuevamente. Se negaba a escuchar a Thor y se negaba a seguir sus órdenes. Aquello por supuesto había dado lugar a algunas contusiones y a un esguince en su muñeca al Thor agarrarle demasiado fuerte.

El buen humor de Thor se había desvanecido por supuesto. Estaba enojado la mayor parte del tiempo y Loki sabía que no debía contrariarlo más, pero ¿qué opciones tenía? Había tenido su momento de debilidad hacía unas cuntas semanas y ahora tenía fuerza renovada. Aunque sabía que todo esto era solo momentáneo. Últimamente su estado siempre fluctuaba entre la rebelión y los pensamientos suicidas.

—Vamos. —Thor le instó desde atrás—. Date prisa.

Loki no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Repentinamente, la luz se había encendido en su celda y observó rápidamente su reloj. Era medianoche, una conclusión que le aterrorizó y no comprendió porqué Thor había entrado a su celda, ordenándole salir. Ahora se encontraban en las escaleras del sótano, y sintió su corazón agitarse en su pecho. No podía evitar pensar que Thor quería que durmieran juntos nuevamente y la idea de ser violado continuaba resonando en su mente.

Le hizo sentir nervioso y nauseabundo.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó en un susurro. Miró por encima de su hombro para observar el rostro de Thor, pero los ojos del hombre no revelaban nada.

—Solo camina —dijo Thor. Una parte de él parecía divertida lo cual, parcialmente, le aseguró que nada malo ocurriría, pero con Thor nunca se sabía.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se convencía de que Thor probablemente no quería dormir con él. Lo habría sacado de su celda mucho más temprano si ese hubiese sido el caso. Algo nuevo estaba a punto de ocurrir y Loki recordó el hecho de que aun detestaba las sorpresas. Deseaba que Thor simplemente le dijera que ocurría.

Llegaron al pasillo, pero Thor no lo condujo arriba, lo cual le alivió. En lugar de ello, dirigió a Loki hacia la puerta trasera que conducía afuera. Loki frunció el ceño, su mente se aceleró tratando de encontrar respuestas, pero al final, la respuesta fue bastante simple.

Vacilando, aceptó el cálido abrigo que Thor le entregó y se lo puso.

—Hace mucho frío afuera —le dijo Thor—. No habíamos tenido un invierno tan frío en años, por lo que no podremos quedarnos afuera por mucho tiempo, pero pensé que podrías disfrutar esto.

—¿Disfrutar qué? —Loki se atrevió a preguntar.

Thor únicamente sonrió mientras abría la puerta trasera y daba un paso afuera. Loki le siguió, el aire helado golpeó su rostro dolorosamente y necesitó un momento para ajustarse al clima. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había estado afuera, y ¡mucho menos en invierno! Miró alrededor, encontrando su entorno totalmente oscuro, la única luz visible procedía de la casa a su espalda.

—Mira hacia arriba, Loki —dijo Thor sorprendentemente amable—. ¿No es magnífico?

Loki dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo —justo como lo hizo Thor— y sintió que todo el aire momentáneamente abandonaba sus pulmones. Habían pasado casi dos años desde que había visto las estrellas, no recordaba que fueran tan hermosas. Había millones y millones de ellas en el negro cielo encima de él, como un enjambre de luciérnagas. Realmente era una hermosa noche. Este era uno de los grandes beneficios de vivir en un pueblo en medio de la nada.

No supo por cuanto tiempo miró hacia arriba, pero eventualmente su cuello comenzó a dolerle. Ya ni siquiera sentía frío, el cual era notable. Simplemente estaba contento por estar afuera otra vez. Sus ojos se posaron en el oscuro bosque delante de él y observó la alta cerca que podía, o no, estar cerrada. Era una pregunta que esperaba poder ver resuelta algún día.

—Un día me dejarás, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Thor en un hilillo de voz—. Sin importar lo que haga o intente, de alguna manera te irás.

Loki se volvió para observar a su captor, sabiendo que sus ojos verdes reflejaban asombro y angustia. No estaba seguro de si Thor estaba o no enojado con él, ya que su voz no reveló emoción alguna. Sin embargo, sus claros ojos azules mostraban duda y dolor; pero Loki siempre elegía ignorar el hecho de que Thor también era humano. Era más fácil verlo como un monstruo, pero era en momentos como este en los que se veía confrontado al hecho de que Thor también tenía sentimientos.

—Sí —le dijo, deseando que la verdad no le hiciera explotar en alguna especie de frenesí—. Un día me iré, de una u otra manera.

Thor asintió pensativo.

—Lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo —respondió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las estrellas nuevamente.

—Esta es la realidad, Thor —dijo Loki. Por un breve momento, contempló escapar en ese preciso instante. Quiso correr a toda velocidad hacia la cerca y desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque, pero sabía que nunca podría lograrlo. Por una parte, Thor se había parado justo a su lado, además el clima era extremadamente frío. Había muchas posibilidades de congelarse hasta la muerte si se quedaba afuera esta noche—. Esta situación no puede continuar por siempre —continuó—. De lo contrario, será el final para los dos.

Thor dejó escapar un pesado y agobiado suspiro.

—Pudimos haberlo tenido todo.

—No —respondió Loki instantáneamente. Una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza le amonestó por hablar de manera tan valiente y le indicó que no tentara su suerte. No debía enfurecer a Thor ahora, pero continuó hablando de todos modos—. Nunca hubo un final feliz para nosotros. Sigues olvidando quien soy realmente.

—No tiene por qué ser así —arguyó Thor, su mirada se posó en Loki. Cuando habló, una pequeña nube blanca escapó de sus labios—. Tú eres el único que puede cambiar tu destino, Loki. Si supiera que puedo confiar en ti, nuestras vidas serían mucho más fáciles. Serían mucho más _felices_.

Esta era una melodía que Thor ya había cantado una docena de veces. Cada vez, le echaba la culpa de su desgracia a Loki. Thor seguía repitiéndole que serían más felices si solo aceptaba todo, pero eso era simplemente imposible. Loki nunca podría aceptar la idea de ser de suyo por siempre.

—Creo que nos has condenado —habló Loki, su voz sonaba segura—. Nos condenaste el día en que me tomaste del parque. Esto únicamente podrá terminar con la muerte de uno de los dos.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —preguntó Thor, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro. Sonó tan joven en ese momento, tan inocente. Fue casi irreal y Loki apenas pudo comprenderlo. Nunca podría comprender cómo Thor lograba cambiar su personalidad tan rápidamente. En un instante era un tirano que lo mantenía encerrado en una celda y en el siguiente simplemente parecía un joven inseguro que no sabía cómo manejar su vida.

Loki asintió.

—Eso es lo que creo —respondió. Consideró sus próximas palabras cuidadosamente, pero necesitaban ser expresadas—. De la manera en que lo veo, sólo hay dos formas en cómo esto puede terminar. Sigo siendo tu prisionero y permanezco bajo tu poder, pero te juro que moriré por mi propia mano si ese es el caso ya que me niego a vivir así. Me niego a continuar cautivo por más tiempo.

Thor tragó con dificultad, esperando a que Loki aclarara la segunda opción.

—O un día escaparé y encontraré mi camino a casa —continuó Loki. El solo pensamiento le hizo sonreír—. Y si eso sucede,_ tú_ te suicidarás.

—No hablas en serio —dijo Thor obstinadamente. Una arruga adornaba su rostro—. Tú no quieres morir.

A Loki le sorprendió que a eso fuera a lo que Thor reaccionará. Pero por otra parte, Thor siempre había demostrado ser impredecible.

—¿Por qué te importa? —se oyó preguntar. Las palabras habían escapado sin su consentimiento—. ¿Acaso mi muerte no arreglaría todo?

Thor tomó la mano de Loki entre la suya y la apretó ligeramente. El gesto fue casi reconfortante. _Casi._

—No —dijo Thor ferozmente—. Tu muerte no arreglaría _nada_. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?

Loki observó su mano entre la de Thor. A pesar de que el clima era extremadamente frío, sus pieles aún se sentían cálidas. Tocar a Thor le habría disgustado semanas atrás, pero ahora, ya no le importaba. Después de todo, cosas peores podrían suceder.

—Tú realmente crees que me amas, ¿cierto? —preguntó en un susurro.

—_Te_ amo. —Thor respondió sin perder un segundo.

Sus verdes ojos observaron los azules ojos de Thor. No podía saber lo que su propia mirada reflejaba en ese momento, pero sabía que no importaba. Rabia. Odio. Vulnerabilidad. Miedo. Thor ya había visto todo aquello antes.

—Si me amaras —dijo—, me dejarías ir.

Lo más extraño sucedió. Thor vaciló. En realidad _vaciló_. Loki no tenía idea de que pensar sobre esto. ¿Había logrado de alguna manera hacer que su captor entendiera? ¿Había destrozado finalmente aquella fantasía, mostrándole la realidad? ¿Finalmente había logrado hacer entender a Thor que no quería estar allí? ¿Ni ahora? ¿Ni nunca?

— ...No puedo. —Thor suspiró. Le besó el dorso de la mano antes de soltarla—. No puedo dejarte ir.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió Loki en respuesta. No quería fijarse demasiado en el hecho de que los labios de Thor habían tocado su mano. Thor asintió en respuesta y continuó—. Nunca le solicitaste a mis padres un rescate —dijo—, y has hecho que el mundo entero crea que estoy muerto. Has hecho todo lo posible por destruirme, tanto física como mentalmente. Me mantuviste hambriento y sin luz. Me privaste del sonido y de compañía. Mi aislaste.

La mirada de Thor nunca flaqueó.

—No escucho ninguna pregunta.

—¿De verdad habrías asesinado a mi familia? —preguntó cuidadosamente. Meses atrás, habría estado seguro de que Thor era capaz de tomar una vida inocente, pero ahora todas sus opiniones respecto el hombre de pie delante de él empezaban a derrumbarse—. ¿Habrías asesinado a mis padres o a mi hermano para hacerme obedecer?

Thor negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca podría tomar una vida. No soy un hombre malvado.

—¿Entonces por qué tomaste la mía? —preguntó Loki, su voz era fuerte y confiada.

—No tome tu vida —respondió Thor, luciendo confundido—. No te asesiné.

—Si lo _hiciste _—discrepó Loki. Era vagamente consciente de que ahora su voz sonaba áspera y fría, pero de nuevo no le importó—. Tomaste mi vida y la torciste para que así satisficiera tus expectativas. Me secuestraste y me rompiste porque no era el hombre con quien querías estar. Me quebraste en mil pedazos y después me reconstruiste. Me convertiste en algo que pudieras amar.

Thor tragó con dificultad.

—No, yo-

—Ya no soy yo. —Loki suspiró—. No soy el hombre que secuestraste dos años atrás.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —Thor sonaba enojado. Claramente detestaba las cosas que Loki le estaba diciendo. ¿Acaso no tenía respuesta a esto? ¿Podría ser que estaba escuchando la verdad y no podía enfrentarla?

—Dices que me secuestraste porque me amas —dijo Loki—. Y quizá sea cierto. Quizá sí me amabas con todo tu corazón, con el alma, pero ya no soy ese hombre así que ¿cómo puedes seguir amándome?

—Yo... —empezó Thor—. No lo sé.

—¿No lo ves, Thor? —Loki continuó—. _Nunca_ me amaste. No me amabas cuando me secuestraste ya que me obligaste a reconstruirme en una persona totalmente nueva. Y si afirmas haberme amado desde el principio, entonces es imposible que continúes amándome ya que he cambiado demasiado. Así que ¿porqué me tomaste en primer lugar?

—Detente —le ordenó Thor—. No hables más. Sé lo que siento y sé lo que quiero.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho —continuó Loki obstinadamente—. Soy simplemente algo que _querías_, algo que anhelabas. Tal vez querías sentirte poderoso y en control. Quizá simplemente tenías ciertas fantasías que nadie pudo satisfacer. Quizá-

No logró terminar la frase.

Thor lo agarró y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo apasionadamente, como nunca antes, y Loki no supo qué era lo que estaba sucediendo al principio. No pudo reaccionar. Solo sentía a sus músculos tensarse y a su mente congelarse. No pudo _pensar _y su mente siempre había sido lo único que le quedaba libre. Solo segundos más tarde comenzó a luchar. Arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y apartó a Thor lejos de él mientras sus uñas se clavaban profundamente en el cuello del rubio, aruñando su mejilla.

Thor finalmente lo soltó.

Loki jadeó por aire.

—¿Esto te demuestra mi amor por ti? —preguntó Thor sin aliento.

—¡No! —gritó Loki. Sabía que nadie a excepción de Thor podía escucharlo y esto únicamente lo hizo sentir más desesperado—. ¡Solo demuestra tu locura!

—Tal vez estoy loco —Thor respondió sorprendentemente tranquilo. Solo entonces Loki se dio cuenta de que Thor todavía tenía un firme agarre sobre su brazo—. Pero incluso el más demente de los hombres puede tener sentimientos. ¿Y pensar que amas a alguien acaso no es amor? ¿No son los sentimientos únicamente pensamientos?

Loki sacudió lentamente su cabeza, consciente de que había entrado en un terreno peligroso. Si ahora decía algo equivocado, Thor explotaría y lo lastimaría. Lanzó una rápida mirada al lugar donde Thor lo sostenía y trató de liberarse, pero no era rival para su captor. Thor era y siempre sería más fuerte que él.

—El amor es algo abrumador —dijo mientras espantaba su miedo—. Es un sentimiento que reside en tu estómago. Es algo que crece cada día hasta que te das cuenta de que ya no puedes vivir sin esa persona nunca más, hasta que la sola idea de no verla o verlo durante un largo tiempo en realidad te duele. Harías cualquier cosa por esa persona. Harías cualquier cosa por verlo o verla feliz y darías tu vida voluntariamente si eso significa que esa persona estará a salvo. Así que lo que sientes no es amor, es posesividad. _Codicia_. Si de verdad me amaras, me dejarías ir. Si realmente me amas, harías cualquier cosa por mí, morirías por mí.

Thor parecía aturdido y su agarre sobre el brazo de Loki se debilitó.

—Pero nada de eso aplica para ti —concluyó Loki—. Porque tú _no_ me amas, Thor. Tú no quieres verme feliz. A ti eso no te importa. Darme un obsequio de cumpleaños no me hará feliz. Permitirme tomar un baño no me hará feliz. A ti solo te importa tu propia felicidad.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando eso después de todo lo que te he dicho, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? —Thor lo acercó nuevamente, pero esta vez, no lo besó. Esta vez, estaba furioso y parecía a solo segundos de golpearlo.

—¿Qué has hecho por mí? —preguntó Loki amargamente—. ¡Déjame decirte lo que has hecho por mí! Me mataste de hambre y me tienes en un constante estado de agotamiento. ¡Me golpeaste y me pateaste! Me humillaste y lo peor de todo, ¡me violaste! Realmente no puedo sentir tu amor, Thor. ¡Por dios! ¡Deja de colmarme con tus afectos!

De verdad no debió haberse tornado sarcástico cerca del final. Cuando Thor golpeó su mejilla, cayó a un lado, sobre la hierba mojada, pero no fue dolor lo primero que sintió. La satisfacción le inundó primero y por ello empezó a reír.

—Únicamente estás dándome la razón —respiró, su voz repentinamente fue baja y amenazadora—. Eres un bastardo enfermo, arrogante y egoísta.

—Hemos estado aquí por bastante tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado de las estrellas, porque no las veras por un largo tiempo.

—Pero soñaré con ellas —respondió Loki frenéticamente, encontrando nuevamente su fuerza—. Eso es algo que nunca me podrás arrebatar. Todavía puedo soñar, Thor, sobre cualquier cosa que quiera. Sobre las estrellas, sobre mi familia y sobre mis esperanzas para el futuro.

Thor gruñó.

—Sigue soñando todo lo que quieras —siseó—. Pero nunca escaparás. Eres mío y siempre serás mío.

Loki fue violentamente empujado hacia la casa. No tenía nada más que decir, así que se quedó callado. Regresó a su celda y vio a Thor cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Fue encerrado dentro de aquellas malditas cuatro paredes otra vez, sin embargo ya no sintió que estuviera perdiendo la cordura. Nuevamente había encontrado el coraje, y aunque solo fuera por un poco de tiempo, se aferró a él como si se estuviera aferrando a la misma esencia de la vida.

No se rendiría.

Hoy no

_Hoy no._


	12. Capítulo 12

¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Lo sé!... Me he tardado de una forma que no tiene perdón, pero la vida a veces se torna demasiado difícil y toca, aunque no se quiera, dejar de lado incluso aquellos pequeños gustitos que tanto difrutas momentáneamente...

Pero bueno, ¡ya estoy aquí! Antes de que Cassy escribiera, antes de esa fecha en donde tendré que eliminar este fic que espero se tarde un poco más... Así que espero que más personas puedan leer, emocionarse y enamorarse de esta historia.

Sin ser más chica/os, he aquí los tres capítulos finales de este fic para toda/os aquella/os que decidieron esperarme!

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer : **Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Cassy 27! (Esta es una traducción)

* * *

**Día 742**

Loki, en realidad, no estaba escuchando la radio mientras yacía en su colchón. Por un momento pensó que debía apagarlo y ahorrar baterías, pero simplemente no quería moverse de su sitio. Había estado acostado allí durante una hora ya e incluso aunque sus músculos le gritaban que se moviera, aun así no le importó. Seguía pensando en aquel momento bajo las estrellas hacía ya dos meses. Tenía tanta pasión, tanta fuerza.

Pero todo aquello había desaparecido nuevamente. Al final ya no debió sorprenderle. ¿Cómo podría mantener vivas sus esperanzas cuando pasaba todos los días en una celda, solo y olvidado? Era completamente dependiente a un demente que decidía sobre su destino. Si Thor se aburría de él y simplemente dejaba de darle comida, estaría muerto en cuestión de días.

Suspiró y dejó que la música le inundara. Era una melodía suave mientras una mujer cantaba sobre el amor y el verano. Trató de sentir algo mientras la escuchaba, trató de recordar cómo era sentir la calidez del sol en su piel, sentirse amado. Intentó imaginar a Sigyn, pero los detalles de su rostro estaban empezando a desvanecerse y eso le asustó más que nada en el mundo. Sabía que tenía ojos azules y cabello negro, que tenía labios rojos oscuros, porque siempre usaba su lápiz labial favorito y que tenía una fina nariz, pero cada vez que la imaginaba, las líneas de su rostro se desvanecían. Tampoco podía recordar la suavidad de su piel y el aroma de su perfume. No podía recordar si su nariz se arrugaba era cuando sonreía o reía.

La canción terminó y una melodía familiar, pero molesta, comenzó; la cual anunciaba el inicio de las noticias. Conocía más sobre el mundo con cada día que transcurría. Sabía que un nuevo Presidente había sido electo y que la economía no estaba muy bien. Escuchó sobre el calentamiento global, el cual, estaba afectando el clima; y escuchó a las personas dando su opinión sobre temas que en realidad no le importaban. Cada día, algo nuevo era anunciado, pero cada día, a Loki le importaba menos.

¿Por qué el mundo debía importarle si claramente él, al mundo, poco le importaba?

Hoy, escuchó al reportero de las noticias hablar sobre la crisis europea, un robo y un asesinato. Escuchó un informe sobre algunos políticos que trataban de aumentar los impuestos y escuchó la indignación de la gente. Una vez los temas importantes fueron abordados, el reportero prosiguió con más noticias locales. De nuevo, Loki supuso que nada le interesaría.

Sin embargo, su corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar un nombre familiar.

Su nombre.

Deseó haber escuchado con más atención.

«_-El asesinado Loki Laufeyson, dicen estar honrados por la invitación»,_ el reportero continuó. Loki se sentó, ignorando el agonizante dolor en sus músculos por no moverse durante tanto tiempo, y miró la radio. El periodista prosiguió: «_La organización que ayuda a personas que han perdido a un ser querido ha ido ganando atención a nivel nacional. La invitación a promover su obra de caridad en Washington ha sido un regalo de acuerdo a Farbauti Ágaudaughter, la madre de Loki Laufeyson y cofundadora de la organización»._

Cogió la radio, necesitaba escuchar más cerca. No sabía qué era lo que estaba escuchando, ni qué esperar. Solo quería escuchar cada palabra, no quería perderse nada. ¿Tal vez no había sido olvidado después de todo?

Una nueva voz habló: «_La pérdida de un hijo es la pesadilla de todo padre»._

Loki no pudo respirar cuando escuchó su voz. Su madre, sonando tan cariñosa y cálida. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su voz le inundara, imaginando que estaba directamente delante de él, imaginando que estaba hablando con él en lugar de estar hablando sobre él. Imaginó su cálida mano acariciando su rostro, consolándolo.

Farbauti continuó: «_Mi esposo y yo empezamos esta organización hace meses y no podemos creer la cantidad de apoyo que hemos recibido desde entonces. Queremos ayudar a otros con todo nuestro esfuerzo y esta invitación para promover nuestra organización en Washington es un regalo. Cuando mi hijo desapareció hace dos años, no sabía a dónde podía acudir en busca de ayuda. La policía hizo todo lo que pudo, pero nunca sentí que fuera suficiente. Necesitaba un lugar donde pudiera recibir apoyo, un oído atento. Espero que las personas sepan que pueden confiar en nosotros y en nuestra organización cuando enfrenten una situación similar, ya sea porque perdieron a un amigo o porque un familiar ha desaparecido»._

El locutor habló de nuevo: «_El padre de Loki Laufeyson también estuvo presente durante la rueda de prensa»._

_«Mi hijo fue declarado muerto hace meses cuando una bolsa con ropa ensangrentada y un cuchillo fueron encontrados», _dijo Laufey, «_la policía ya no le está buscando, pero me niego a creer que está muerto ya que su cuerpo nunca fue recuperado. Mi esposa y yo nunca renunciaremos a la esperanza de volver a ver a nuestro hijo otra vez. Loki siempre ha sido un luchador y creo que en algún lugar aún continua luchando por sobrevivir»._

Loki no supo cuándo comenzó a llorar. Simplemente se aferró al pequeño dispositivo y rogó porque el reportaje durara solo un poco más de tiempo. Quería escuchar a su madre otra vez. Quería escuchar a su padre. ¿Helblindi diría algo? Había olvidado el sonido de la voz de su pequeño hermano y esto le horrorizó.

Sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas, sin embargo, cuando el locutor anunció que las donaciones a la organización siempre eran bienvenidas y después las noticias concluyeron.

Se acurrucó tras apagar la radio, pero presionó el dispositivo contra su pecho como si fuera el último vínculo que tenía con su familia. Había escuchado las voces de sus padres y Thor nunca podría arrebatarle esto. Aún estaban buscándole y Loki ni siquiera podía creer que había dudado de ello.

¡Por supuesto que sus padres nunca renunciarían a él!

Más lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y por primera vez en meses, fueron lágrimas de felicidad. Atesoraría este momento durante mucho tiempo, sintiendo que le daba fuerza justo cuando había perdido toda esperanza.

**Día 786**

Thor, de alguna manera, ya no parecía tan enorme. Aún aparecía fuerte, pero no tan imponente. Era como si los espejismos hubieran desaparecido y finalmente Loki había comprendido que también era un simple ser humano. No solo tenía emociones como todos los demás, también tenía dudas e inseguridades. Podía herir y podía ser vulnerable, tanto física como mentalmente.

Seguía recordándose aquellos hechos una y otra vez, sin embargo estos no le hacían más fáciles los planes de escapar. Haber escuchado las voces de sus padres en las noticias le había dado fuerzas, pero ellas no le sacarían milagrosamente de su celda. Haber escuchado sus voces no derribaría las paredes que Thor había construido a su alrededor los dos últimos años. Solo podían darle coraje, pero Loki no era nada con esto mientras Thor lo mantuviera en su celda. Las posibilidades de escapar de esta habitación eran nulas.

Así que esperó pacientemente hasta que llegó el día en que Thor nuevamente le llevó arriba.

Esperó por cuarenta y cuatro días, hasta que finalmente se le permitió seguir a Thor hacia la cocina. El demente quería que almorzaran juntos y, por supuesto, Loki no se opuso. Después de todo, esta era su primera oportunidad en meses y no quería arruinarla. Esta era su primera y tal vez _única_ oportunidad. Si decía algo que a Thor le disgustara, podría terminar de nuevo en su celda por Dios sabía cuánto tiempo, y si Thor descubría que tenía fuerzas renovadas y valor para escapar, le rompería de nuevo.

No, era mejor si fingía obediencia.

Thor sonrió casi de manera victoriosa cuando Loki siguió sus órdenes y permaneció en silencio, pero Thor poco sabía que Loki nunca antes se había sentido tan desafiante. Llevó a su prisionero hacia la cocina y le dijo que se sentara en la pequeña mensa cerca de la pared. De nuevo, Loki obedeció sin vacilar, aunque sus ojos buscaban todo lo que pudiera usar para su escape.

Se decepcionó.

Como siempre, la cocina estaba perfectamente limpia y vacía de cualquier objeto afilado.

—Te preparé un croque-monsieur —anunció Thor mientras cogía un plato y lo situaba delante de Loki. También le entregó un tenedor de plástico, pero no un cuchillo. Nunca un cuchillo. Claramente no confiaba en él con objetos afilados, aunque, también podía causar bastante daño con un tenedor. Lástima que el tenedor fuera de plástico. También colocó un poco de ensalada en su plato y puso el croque-monsieur encima de esta—. Es la primera vez que cocino esto, así que espero que esté bien.

Loki observó el recipiente de vidrio en el que estaba la ensalada, pero Thor lo situó de nuevo sobre el mostrador, seguro, lejos de su alcance.

Deseó que Thor no fuera tan inteligente. Claramente aún anticipaba un ataque, lo cual sería algo bastante sorprendente. O quizá temía que Loki usara algo afilado para lastimarse ya que había estado deprimido durante las últimas semanas. Apenas había dado pelea así que su constante vigilancia podría describirse como paranoia. Por otra parte, Thor probablemente no quería otra situación en donde Loki robara algo y lo escondiera en su celda. Después de todo, todavía era un prisionero, y su comportamiento podía ser tan errático e impredecible como el del mismo Thor.

—Tengo que llevar a Sif a casa de mis padres mañana —dijo el rubio casualmente. Claramente quería entablar una ligera conversación y Loki no iba a detenerlo. Si Thor seguía hablando, podría continuar planeando su escape—. Estoy empezando a pensar que quiere pasar al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación, ¿sabes? Pero, obviamente, no puedo pedirle que se mude aquí.

Loki permanecía en silencio mientras comía el croque-monsieur y la ensalada. Sería bueno obtener un poco de energía. Si quería escapar, necesitaría un poco de energía extra. Había perdido mucho peso desde el inicio de su cautiverio y se preguntaba si incluso podría correr durante media milla sin desmayarse.

¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte físicamente como para escapar?

Honestamente, no lo sabía.

—Obviamente, eso no va a funcionar. — Thor continuó hablando, aunque Loki no sabía si aún estaba hablando con él. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos—. Únicamente se interpondría entre nosotros.

Por un efímero momento, Loki se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Sif si alguna vez descubría la verdad sobre su novio. Había escuchado hablar mucho de ella y parecía una mujer honesta y amable. ¿Se sorprendería al descubrir que Thor había estado reteniendo a un hombre prisionero por más de dos años? Un terrible pensamiento invadió su mente ¿Acaso lo sabía? ¿Y si lo sabía, pero simplemente no le importaba?

¿Lo sabían los padres de Thor?

—No temas —dijo Thor, tras notar la inquietud en las facciones de su rostro—. No dejaré que se interponga entre nosotros. —Por supuesto que había malinterpretado la razón de su inquietud—. Tal vez debería terminar con ella. No es como si me hiciera feliz. Solo tú me haces feliz

Loki no respondió. Había intentado destrozar la fantasía de Thor ya un millón de veces, pero nunca funcionaba. Hoy no lo intentaría de nuevo. Solo conllevaría a otra pelea y eso arruinaría completamente sus posibilidades de escapar. No, era mejor si comía el resto de su comida en silencio mientras mantenía su mirada baja y trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera utilizar como arma. El tenedor era inútil, pero el plato podría ser una opción. El vaso grande de agua en frente suyo, también podría ser útil.

Thor continuó hablando, pero Loki no le prestó atención. Sus pensamientos giraban rápidamente y la adrenalina ya corría por sus venas, la anticipación hacía a sus músculos tensarse. ¿Podría realmente hacerlo? ¿Podría realmente escapar? Pero, ¿y si fallaba? ¡Podría estar atascado en esa pequeña celda, abajo, por semanas, o incluso meses! ¿Qué sucedería si Thor finalmente entendía que él no quería estar allí? ¿Y si se enojaba y lo mataba?

El miedo se movía como una garra alrededor de su corazón, agarrándolo con fuerza, aplastándolo.

Tuvo que recordarse respirar.

Inhalar y exhalar. Inhalar y exhalar.

Podía hacerlo. Hoy era el día, estaba seguro de que podía escapar. No podía perder la confianza. ¡No ahora!

—Sé que he dicho cosas con las que no estás de acuerdo, pero permaneces en silencio. No estoy acostumbrado a ser el único hablador. ¿Qué estás pensando?

Loki se humedeció los labios, deliberando cuidadosamente en lo que debía decir.

—No dormí bien anoche —respondió finalmente. Ni siquiera él mismo podía creer su débil excusa y estaba seguro de que Thor no la creería tampoco—. Solo estoy cansado.

Para su sorpresa, Thor no dijo nada. Simplemente tomó su plato ahora vacío y lo situó sobre el mostrador. Loki sabía que su almuerzo había terminado y que pronto tendría que regresar a su celda. Si eso sucedía, entonces había perdido su oportunidad de escapar.

Tal vez hoy, después de todo, no era su día.

_¡No!_

Se negó a permanecer allí por más tiempo. Al menos tenía que _intentarlo_.

Mientras Thor le daba la espalda para poner algunos platos en el lavavajillas, se levantó silenciosamente. El tiempo era crucial y lo sabía. ¿Debía simplemente correr? Lo había intentado la primera vez y no había funcionado. ¿Debía primero atacar a Thor? ¿Pero con qué?

Su mirada se posó en el recipiente de vidrio con ensalada. Era el único objeto viable cercano que podría utilizar como arma. No era completamente práctico, pero si lo utilizaba correctamente, podría causar algún daño. Tomó rápidamente el recipiente mientras ignoraba el temblor en sus manos. Thor se encontraba a solo cuatro pasos de él y Loki sabía que tenía que reducir esa distancia de forma rápida y sin ruido.

Demasiado tarde.

¡Ya era demasiado tarde!

Thor se dio vuelta y sus azules ojos se ensancharon escandalosamente al encontrarlo parado directamente delante de él, con el recipiente aún en su mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó con un tono tenso y nervioso. Parecía confundido y enojado.

Loki ya no estaba respirando. Su control sobre el recipiente únicamente se afianzó.

—Dame eso —le ordenó Thor furiosamente. Avanzó a grandes zancadas, con los ojos oscurecidos de rabia. Sus músculos se tensaron y la vena en su cuello comenzó palpitar nuevamente, y supo que Thor estaba a punto de golpearlo.

Había perdido su oportunidad.

Lo había arruinado.

¿De verdad?

¡Era ahora o nunca!

Antes de que lo alcanzara o lo agarrara violentamente, balanceó el recipiente de vidrio sobre la cabeza de Thor; el impacto hizo que se rompiera en media docena de piezas. Algunas cayeron al suelo, otras aterrizaron en el mostrador mientras Thor gritaba de dolor, gotas de sangre ya corrían por el costado de su rostro.

Loki no podía creer que realmente lo hubiera herido. Era algo surreal y por un momento pensó que iba a despertar de algún tipo de sueño, pero esta era la realidad.

Quería escapar de la cocina, pero a pesar de haber sido golpeado en la cabeza hacia algunos segundos, Thor agarró rápidamente su delgado brazo y lo atrajo hacia él. Podía sentir las uñas de su captor clavándose profundamente en su piel, extrayendo sangre, pero no sentía dolor. Había demasiada adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Solo podía pensar en escapar.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó Thor. Estaba frenético y claramente no estaba pensando con claridad—. ¡Me lastimaste! ¡Estoy sangrando!

Estaba atrapado. Trató de liberarse de las garras de Thor pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente. El miedo nubló su mente. No podría escapar. _¡No podía escapar!_ Thor ahora seguramente lo mataría. Lo estrangularía en este arranque de ira que lo consumía. Las lágrimas invadieron sus brillantes ojos verdes y sabía que Thor podía verlas.

—¡Te destruiré por esto! —continuó Thor, completamente enloquecido. Se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Loki y agarró su garganta con su mano libre. Sus dedos fácilmente encajaban en su delgado cuello—. ¡Haré que tus peores pesadillas se hagan realidad!

Loki no podía respirar y no podía moverse. Solo su brazo derecho estaba libre y lo utilizaba para desesperadamente tratar de empujar a Thor lejos de él. Sabía que lo había arruinado. Ya no se trataba de escapar, sino de sobrevivir. Si no detenía a Thor, moriría por sus propias manos. Esta sin duda era una pesadilla tornándose realidad.

—Eres _mío_, ¿entiendes? —gritaba Thor mientras lo estrangulaba—. Nunca dejarás esta casa. ¡Nunca! ¿Cuándo lo aceptarás?

Loki se aferró del mostrador, tratando de equilibrarse mientras trataba de respirar desesperadamente. Sus dedos rozaron algo afilado. Le tomó unos segundos comprender que un afilado trozo de vidrio se encontraba a su alcance.

Sin dudarlo lo agarró y un momento después lo clavó profundamente en un costado de Thor.

El agarre en su brazo y garganta desaparecieron mientras Thor se tambaleaba hacia atrás, con sus azules ojos muy abiertos de conmoción y dolor.

La larga pieza de cristal había desgarrado su piel y se había incrustrado varios centímetros dentro de su cuerpo. La sangre corría por su blanca camisa y ya manchaba el suelo. Loki solo podía mirar su mano derecha, la cual estaba cubierta con la sangre de su captor. Era caliente y espesa y se sintió enfermo.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Thor mientras el silencio llenaba la habitación.

Un interruptor se encendió en su cabeza.

Se dio vuelta y corrió.

Corrió por su vida y por su libertad. Por un momento creyó que no saldría de la cocina, pero había triunfado y por eso continuó corriendo. Podía escuchar la voz de Thor, lejos, detrás de él, pero no miró atrás. _No pudo_. Tenía que seguir corriendo, por el pasillo y hacía la puerta.

En el momento en que sus pies descalzos alcanzaron la fría y húmeda hierba debajo de él, se sintió momentáneamente sorprendió por haber llegado tan lejos. El bosque estaba adelante, invitándole e instándole a seguir corriendo. No le importó que le dolieran sus pies mientras corría sobre pequeñas ramitas y rocas. Thor le había quitado a propósito sus zapatos desde el primer día de su cautiverio, pero en este momento, a Loki poco le importó aquel sordo dolor.

Esto no le detendría.

Mientras corría hacia la cerca, escuchó la voz de Thor nuevamente. A pesar de haber sido apuñalado hacía solo unos segundos, todavía tenía suficiente poder para perseguir a su prisionero. De nuevo, Loki se negó a mirar a atrás. Ver a un frenético Thor únicamente le retrasaría. Esa imagen lo asustaría y le haría dudar. No, era mejor si mantenía su mirada firme en el bosque frente a él. Él era su destino. Era su camino hacia la libertad.

—¡Loki! —rugió Thor a solo unos cuantos metros detrás de él—. ¡Loki!

Con el corazón encogido, Loki alcanzó el asa de la cerca. Si estaba cerrada, entonces todo habría sido en vano.

La presionó hacia abajo y tiró de ella con toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba en su cuerpo.

Se abrió.

Sin duda Thor nunca había esperado que llegara tan lejos.

Sonrió y sintió que las lágrimas punzaban sus ojos. En realidad había abierto la cerca, si daba un paso más, estaría en el bosque.

Podría lograrlo

¡_Podía lograrlo_!

—Loki —gritó Thor por tercera vez.

Podía escuchar el dolor en la voz de su captor, pero lo ignoró. Continuó corriendo, sintiendo hojas secas y hielo bajo sus pies. Aún era invierno y vestía únicamente unos pantalones delgados y una camiseta negra. Se estaba congelando, pero la adrenalina era lo que le hacía seguir adelante y en ese momento, no podía sentir ningún tipo de dolor o de frío.

Ni siquiera sentía lo mucho que le dolía respirar el helado aire.

Simplemente siguió adelante.

Siguió corriendo, corriendo y corriendo. La voz de Thor se tornaba más suave con el pasar de los segundos y se obligó a creer que le estaba ganando distancia. ¿Era libre? Desde luego, tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aliento en medio del bosque, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba solo en medio de la nada, y únicamente en ese momento pensó que estaba perdido. Si tenía que pasar la noche allí, podría congelarse hasta morir.

Rápidamente desechó aquel pensamiento.

¡Había llegado tan lejos! No se detendría ahora.

—Loki.

Se dio vuelta. Thor no estaba por ningún lado, pero su voz seguía siendo fuerte y clara. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Loki se escondió detrás del árbol más grande que pudo encontrar. Sus rodillas temblaban y apenas lograba respirar correctamente. Los bordes de su visión se oscurecieron mientras su cuerpo gritaba por energía y descanso al mismo tiempo. Se apoyó en el tronco y se dejó caer, sus piernas fueron incapaces de soportar su peso por más tiempo.

El frío finalmente lo había atrapado y sus pies le dolían terriblemente. Observó los pequeños cortes y contusiones en las plantas de sus pies mientras el barro y el hielo cubrían su piel y sus pantalones. Quería limpiarlos, pero entonces vio la sangre en sus manos. _La sangre de Thor_. Se sintió disgustado y quiso desesperadamente lavarlas, pero no tenía agua.

¿A dónde se suponía que iría?

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas mientras trataba de conservar el calor de su cuerpo. ¡Necesitaba resolver la siguiente parte de su plan y tenía que hacerlo rápido! Ya no escuchaba a Thor y se preguntó si su captor aún seguía buscándolo en el bosque. Dudaba que Thor alguna vez renunciara a él. Después de todo, era un hombre obstinado y perderlo destruiría su vida.

—Cálmate, Loki —se dijo en voz baja—. Has llegado muy lejos.

En la distancia, Thor llamó su nombre otra vez. ¿Sonaba cerca? ¿Estaba buscándolo en la dirección correcta? No lo sabía. Sus sentidos se habían entumecido y posiblemente no podía saber si la voz de Thor procedía de su izquierda o derecha. Solo sabía que estaba allí y que tenía que alejarse de ella. Lentamente, ya que sus piernas aún se sentían increíblemente débiles, se obligó a levantarse.

Tenía que seguir adelante. No podía sentarse allí por siempre.

Un perro ladró en la distancia.

Sintió que su corazón dejó de latir. Necesitaba acercarse al sonido de aquel perro. Tal vez, además de Thor, alguien se encontraba paseando en el bosque. Si podía encontrar al menos a una persona, se salvaría. Se enfocó en los ladridos nuevamente y tras un momento empleado para recuperar el aliento, empezó a correr una vez más. Sentía las piernas pesadas y a cada pocos pasos amenazaban con desfallecer, pero continuó.

Siguió adelante.

No tenía otra opción.

Transcurrieron los minutos y finalmente llegó a un pequeño espacio abierto en medio del bosque. ¡Había encontrado un camino! El mismo perro volvió a ladrar y Loki se dio cuenta de que era de una de raza grande. ¿Quizá un Pastor alemán o un Rottweiler? ¡Si solo pudiera saber de dónde provenía el sonido! Miró a su izquierda y luego a su derecha.

Tenía que tomar una decisión ahora mismo.

Eligió la derecha.

Corrió por el camino por casi media milla, preguntándose si volvería a encontrarse con alguien. ¿Y si había imaginado los ladridos? ¿Qué sucedería si no había absolutamente nadie alrededor? No sería tan sorprendente considerando el helado clima. Se negó a pensar que sucedería si Thor lo encontraba y lo arrastraba de vuelta a aquella casa. Prefería pasar la noche allí, en el helado frío.

Miró sus manos y descubrió que las puntas de sus dedos estaban empezando a tornarse azules. Sabía que los dedos de sus pies probablemente estaban del mismo color, pero no miró hacia abajo. No se atrevió a hacerlo. Simplemente continuó corriendo mientras airadamente limpiaba las lágrimas en sus ojos. Empezaba a desesperarse, pensando que nunca encontraría a alguien.

Siguió una curva pronunciada en el pequeño camino y repentinamente se encontró casi directamente frente a un Pastor Alemán. El animal le ladró, fuerte y con rabia, y Loki frenó hasta detenerse, con miedo de que el perro le mordiera.

Solo entonces sus ojos se fijaron en la pareja de pie a cinco metros de él.

Eran las primeras personas que encontraba desde su cautiverio e inesperadamente no tuvo idea de qué decir. Simplemente los miró, con sus verdes ojos muy abiertos y frenéticos y con su errática respiración. Vio cómo el hombre, con cautela, tomaba la mano de la pelirroja mujer, acercándola hacia él como si quisiera protegerla.

—Por favor —dijo Loki, respirando con dificultad. Todavía no podía creer que había escapado de Thor. No podía creer que era la primera palabra que modulaba a alguien más tras su encierro—. Ayúdenme.

El perro volvió a ladrar.

Los ojos del hombre le observaron atentamente y Loki supo lo que estaban viendo: a un hombre débil y frágil, escasamente vestido con sangre en sus manos. No era algo que alguien quisiera encontrar en el bosque, Loki no sabía que podía hacer para dejarle claro que no pretendía hacerles daño. Solo quería ayuda.

—Por favor —suplicó de nuevo.

La pelirroja mujer repentinamente dio un paso adelante, con sus marrones ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Tasha? —El hombre le preguntó, confundido—. Natasha, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Te conozco —dijo la mujer llamada Natasha. Tenía un ligero acento que a Loki le confirmó que no era estadounidense. ¿Rusa, quizá? Su mente no estaba funcionando lo suficientemente bien como para estar completamente seguro. Observó mientras la mujer iba a pararse al lado de su perro, ordenándole que se sentara—. He visto tu rostro antes.

Loki asintió, la esperanza se agitaba en el interior de su pecho.

—Laufeyson —declaró Natasha y sus ojos se ensancharon ante el descubrimiento—. Te he visto una docena de veces en las noticias. ¡Eres el tipo que desapareció hace más de dos años!

—Sí. —Loki sonrió entre lágrimas. No podía creer que en realidad lo había reconocido lo cual significaba que, después de todo, el mundo no lo había olvidado. Esta extraña conocía su rostro y su nombre y Loki únicamente quería abrazarla. Quería agradecerle por recordarlo—. Sí, ese soy yo. Soy Loki Laufeyson.

—Mierda —profirió el hombre, dando esta vez un paso adelante también—. Pero se supone que estás muerto. La policía te declaró muerto. Sólo ... ¡_Mierda_! ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Por favor, ayúdenme —dijo Loki, deseando que su voz sonara más fuerte—. Fui secuestrado.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer : **Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Cassy 27! (Esta es una traducción)

* * *

**Día 786**

—Por favor, ayúdenme —dijo Loki, deseando que su voz sonara más fuerte—. Fui secuestrado.

Natasha y el hombre intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas y por un momento, parecieron inseguros sobre cómo reaccionar. No podía culparlos. ¿Qué harías en su lugar, con un hombre que se apareciera, repentinamente, apenas vestido y —literalmente— con sangre en sus manos? Loki miró hacia abajo y descubrió que la sangre de Thor se había tornado marrón. Quería lavarla desesperadamente.

En los últimos dos años, nunca se había sentido tan sucio como se sentía ahora.

Sintió náuseas.

Preguntas bombardearon su mente. ¿Thor aún estaba buscándolo? ¿Qué sucedería si lo encontraba allí, con esta pareja? ¿Los lastimaría? ¿Intentaría matarlos? Ni siquiera podía responder aquella última pregunta. Había comprendido hace mucho tiempo que no podía predecir el comportamiento de su captor. Thor le había dicho en una ocasión que no era malvado y que no podría llegar a asesinar a alguien, pero no podía creer ni en una sola palabra de las que le había dicho.

Quería salir de este bosque. Quería apartarse lo más lejos posible —¡tan lejos de Thor como fuera posible! Aquel pensamiento hizo que su pecho se estrechara dolorosamente, su respiración se aceleró.

—¿Loki? —El hombre le preguntó.

Su cabeza giró hacia él y supo que se había perdido una parte de la conversación. Había dejado de escuchar al estar demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos y temores, y únicamente había notado que estaba respirando demasiado fuerte y rápido. Tenía que calmarse, pero sin importar cuánto lo intentara, aún sentía pánico y miedo. Incluso aunque se encontrara allí con estas dos amables personas, Thor todavía tenía demasiado poder sobre él y simplemente aún no podía liberarse.

—¿Está bien si te llevamos al hospital? —le preguntó Natasha. Claramente estaba preocupada por su bienestar —tanto físico como mental— sus ojos seguían muy abiertos mientras observaba a Loki, de pie, ante ella.

—_¡No! —S_e opuso Loki, angustiado. No quería ir a un hospital. Apretó las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos, obligándose a conservar la concentración. ¡Dios, estaba exhausto! ¿Y si se desmayaba? ¿Y si estas dos personas simplemente pensaban que estaba loco y le dejaban allí? No quería que lo dejaran solo. No otra vez—. No, por favor, llévenme a la estación de policía. Por favor.

El hombre asintió a pesar de que parecía un poco asustado de Loki. Actuaba cauteloso y ¿quién podía culparlo?

—Está bien —dijo con amabilidad y por un efímero momento, pareció inseguro de lo que ahora debía hacer—. Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, te llevaremos a la policía. Nuestro coche está aparcado justo a las fueras del bosque. Podemos llevarte.

Loki sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias —dijo con una ronca voz. Observó mientras el hombre se quitaba el abrigo y se tensó. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Planeaba hacerle algo? ¿Y si había escapado de las manos de un demente para caer en las de otro? Pero el hombre únicamente le entregó el abrigo y se sintió ridículo por ello. Realmente no debía tener tanto miedo de estas dos personas, ya que únicamente estaban tratando de ayudarlo.

—Parece que te estás congelando —le explicó el hombre, después asintió con el abrigo aún es sus manos—. Tómalo. Necesitas calentarte.

Tan pronto como sintió la cálida tela del abrigo a su alrededor, se sintió ligeramente mejor. Sabía que su temperatura corporal estaba peligrosamente baja, aunque en realidad no podía sentir el frío reclamándole. Solo se sentía entumecido. No podía sentir la punta de los dedos de sus manos ni de sus pies, y cuando miró hacia sus pies, descubrió que estaban azules y cubiertos con su propia sangre por los diversos cortes pequeños que había sufrido al correr por el bosque. Era una terrible imagen.

Empezaron a caminar, el perro los seguía obedientemente.

—Soy Clint, por cierto. —El hombre se presentó mientras los conducía por el camino—. Esta es mi novia, Natasha. —La mujer le lanzó una amable sonrisa—. Y este es nuestro perro —continuó, espoleando al pastor alemán que caminaba unos metros más delante—. Pero no tengas miedo de él, ya que no muerde. En realidad es un blandengue.

Loki estaba seguro de que Clint estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente o tal vez estaba tratando de consolarlo de alguna extraña manera. A decir verdad, estaba funcionando, ya que sentía sus músculos tornarse menos tensos, y el hecho de que la parte superior de su cuerpo estuviera calentándose también ayudaba. Aun así no dejaba de mirar hacia los árboles, esperando a que Thor saliera corriendo hacia él como un maniaco.

Con cada sonido que escuchaba, contenía el aliento y se preparaba para lo peor.

—Ahora ya nada podrá sucederte —le dijo Natasha, advirtiendo su pánico y su hipervigilancia—. El perro podrá ser un blandengue, pero si decimos la palabra correcta, enloquecerá. Está muy bien entrenado. —La mujer vaciló un momento y entrecerró los ojos. Loki estaba seguro de que una pregunta yacía en su mente—. ¿Podemos preguntarte... qué te ocurrió exactamente?

Loki bajo la mirada y observó su propio cuerpo mientras trataba de pensar en una respuesta adecuada para aquella pregunta. ¿Qué _había _ocurrido? ¿Cómo podía siquiera empezar a explicarlo? ¿Cómo podría empezar a articular todo lo que había vivido? ¿Cómo podría explicarle a la policía sobre su secuestro, la tortura y el abuso? ¿Cómo se suponía que explicaría toda la sangre en su cuerpo? ¿Qué pasaría si no le creían? ¿Y si creían que estaba loco? ¿Y si Thor ya no lo estaba persiguiendo? ¿Y si yacía muerto en algún lugar? ¿Lo había matado? Lo había apuñalado en un costado y esta podría ser una herida mortal. ¿Había asesinado a alguien? ¿Importaba que fuera el loco bastardo que le había retenido cautivo durante tanto tiempo? ¿Era un asesino?

Rápidamente disipó todos estos pensamientos de su mente. No podía saber sobre el destino de Thor y de cualquier modo, ¿acaso no había sido en legítima defensa? Era Thor o él.

—Un hombre llamado Thor me capturó —comenzó Loki. Inspeccionó meticulosamente la reacción de la pareja, repentinamente asustado de que lo conocieran. ¿Y si por algún cruel giro del destino, eran sus amigos? ¿Podría realmente ser tan desafortunado?

—_Thor _—repitió Clint, su mirada se tornó pensativa por un momento—. ¿Te refieres a Thor Odinson?

Llegaron a la orilla del bosque.

—No lo sé —respondió Loki mientras trataba desesperadamente de controlar su miedo. Se sentía paranoico. Natasha y Clint no habían hecho nada para darle a entender que eran amigos de Thor. Parecía, sin embargo, que lo conocían—. No conozco su apellido, pero es alto y musculoso. Tiene cabello largo rubio y barba. Está saliendo con una mujer llamada Sif.

—Sí, ese es él —dijo Natasha—. Ese es Thor Odinson.

Fue casi irreal conocer finalmente el apellido del hombre que le había secuestrado. Su apellido le sonó conocido, pero no pudo ubicarlo. Podría estar imaginando cosas. ¿Quizá Thor lo había mencionado en alguna ocasión? ¿Tal vez lo había leído en alguna parte cuando se le había permitido salir de su celda? ¿Sería por eso que le sonaba familiar? Estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado antes.

Clint los condujo hacia una sucia y vieja camioneta. La abrió y tan pronto como Natasha abrió la puerta trasera, el pastor alemán saltó en el interior de ella y se acostó. Sus orejas se levantaron, sin embargo, captando todos los sonidos a su alrededor. Loki se preguntó si el perro escucharía a Thor acercándose ¿Ladraría? ¿Les advertiría? De alguna manera se sentía más seguro con aquel animal cerca.

—No puedo creer que Thor Odinson te haya hecho esto —dijo Clint.

—Tú... ¿Tú lo conoces? —preguntó Loki indeciso, el miedo se apoderó de su mente. Si estos dos terminaban siendo amigos de Thor, entonces simplemente le llevarían de vuelta con ese hombre. Podrían arruinar todas sus esperanzas de llegar a la policía. Tal vez no debía entrar en el coche. Tal vez debería dar la vuelta y correr. ¿Realmente podía confiar en ellos?

Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo ya a no confiar en nadie nunca más.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y dio un paso atrás, apartándose de ellos.

—A decir verdad, no —respondió Natasha sin advertir su errático y asustadizo comportamiento. Cerró la puerta, encerrando al perro adentro antes de dirigirse hacia el otro costado del coche—. No lo conocemos personalmente, pero todos en el pueblo lo conocen. Bueno, conocemos a su padre.

Loki frunció el ceño. Trató de comprender lo que estaba escuchando, pero le fue demasiado difícil. Su mente simplemente no podía comprender la información que estaba recibiendo. Sentía como si una niebla se hubiera apoderado permanente de ella.

—Solo digamos que causarás un gran revuelo —declaró Clint. Se situó tras el volante y encendió el motor.

Solo entonces la mirada de Natasha se posó en él. Instantáneamente se detuvo al notar su ansiedad.

—Está bien —le dijo ella, su voz era sorprendentemente amable. Caminó lentamente hacia él, para no asustarlo, y amablemente situó una mano en su brazo cuando él no se alejó. Le dedicó una cálida y tranquilizadora sonrisa—. No te preocupes, Loki, no vamos a hacerte daño. Nadie te hará daño nunca más. Te llevaremos a la policía, lo juro. Llamaría ahora mismo, si pudiera, pero la señal en los alrededores de este bosque apesta. No tienes por qué temernos.

Loki se obligó a respirar. ¿Podía confiar en ella? ¿Podía confiar en Clint? Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había confiado en alguien. Estos últimos meses le habían enseñado que solo podía confiar en sí mismo. El mundo se había olvidado de él por lo que había estado por su propia cuenta. Pero ahora tenía que dar un salto de fe. Los necesitaba si quería sobrevivir. Finalmente, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Podía negarse a entrar en el coche, y ellos seguramente le dejarían allí. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Seguir corriendo en el bosque? Podría correr directamente hacia Thor y podría encontrarse de regreso en su celda antes de una hora. ¿Y de que habría servido todo esto entonces? Había llegado demasiado lejos así que debía continuar.

Indeciso dio un paso al interior del coche y rezó por haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Se alejaron del bosque y observó cada detalle de la carretera. El silencio en el coche era denso e incómodo porque sabía que Natasha y Clint tenían más preguntas para él y se sintió eternamente agradecido de que no se las formularan. A medida que se acercaban al pueblo, vio más coches y gente pasar. No podía creer que realmente estuviera en compañía de alguien más que Thor. No podía creer que lo hubiera... logrado.

¿Lo había logrado? ¿Estaba a salvo?

El viaje no duró más de veinte minutos antes de que el coche se detuviera mientras Clint aparcaba a un costado de la carretera. Loki volteó para mirar a su izquierda —en la pequeña ventana del coche— y vio un viejo edificio pintado de azul. No era de este pueblo y había pasado toda su vida cerca de la gran ciudad. Todo esto se sentía como la escena de alguna película barata, solo que no conocía el guion. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo o de lo que se _suponía_ debía hacer.

—Llegamos. —Clint pronunció lo obvio.

—¿Podrías ...? —Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Se sentía débil y patético. Durante los últimos dos años, había dependido completamente de otro hombre y no había ansiado otra cosa que no fuera la libertad. Ahora estaba allí sentado y se sentía más atrapado que nunca. Su mente se negaba a cooperar. Era como si hubiera olvidado cómo comportarse en el mundo real.

—Podemos acompañarte si quieres —dijo Natasha suavemente, entendiendo lo que había tratado de pedirles. Sus intensos ojos marrones revelaban únicamente compasión—. Esto debe ser bastante aterrador.

—Aún no les he dado las gracias —dijo Loki al comprenderlo súbitamente. Se sentía como un bastardo desagradecido. ¡Estas dos personas habían hecho tanto por él ya y ni siquiera les había agradecido! Tenía que rectificarlo—. Aparezco corriendo hacia ustedes, luciendo... _así _y debí haberlos asustado, pero ni siquiera les he dado las gracias. Ustedes me salvaron y yo-

¿En qué momento había empezado a llorar? ¿En qué momento había perdido la capacidad de respirar?

—Está bien. —Clint respondió instantáneamente, solo preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro—. No tienes que darnos las gracias. Solo estamos contentos de haberte podido ayudar.

—Respira —le dijo Natasha—. Iremos contigo.

Hizo una pausa por un momento y respiró profundamente. Salió del coche y cuando sus descalzos pies tocaron el frío asfalto, recordó cuán heridos estaban. Repentinamente sintió cada pequeño rasguño, corte y magulladura. Al menos, el entumecimiento lo había abandonado pero por un momento no pudo moverse. Sentía las piernas demasiado pesadas. Solo cuando una mano gentilmente tocó su hombro salió de su ataque de pánico. Miró a Clint y a Natasha, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa débil, pero bien intencionada.

Les debía la vida.

—Vamos a llevarte adentro —dijo Clint.

En el momento en que empezó a caminar, Loki sintió grilletes imaginarios desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. Realmente lo había logrado. ¡Era libre! Solo unos cuantos pasos más y entraría en la estación de policía. Solo unos cuantos pasos más y podría contar su historia. Podría ir a casa. La idea de ver a su familia le alegraba y asustaba al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado confuso. ¿Y si no lo reconocían? Solo había estado ausente durante un poco más de dos años, pero había cambiado tanto.

No se parecía en nada a su antiguo ser. Estaba demasiado pálido y había perdido demasiado peso. Sus pómulos sobresalían afilados bajo sus hundidos ojos y estaba seguro de que varias contusiones cubrían sus brazos, torso, cuello y rostro. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se había visto en un espejo así que no podía saberlo con seguridad.

Tan pronto como el cálido aire del interior de la comisaría golpeó su rostro, Loki sintió luz en su cabeza. Se le dificultaba enfocar los objetos a su alrededor y de no haber sido por Clint, sosteniéndolo, habría caído al suelo en ese momento. Después de todo, apenas le quedaba energía en el cuerpo tras correr por el bosque. Incluso parecía un milagro que no se hubiera desmayado todavía.

—¿Pueden ayudarnos? —preguntó Natasha en voz alta.

Dos oficiales caminaron hacia ellos y Loki advirtió cómo apoyaban una mano en el arma adjunta a su cinturón. Se preguntó qué era lo que estaban viendo exactamente aquellos oficiales en ese momento. ¿Veían a un joven débil y herido o veían una amenaza potencial? Después de todo, tenía sangre en sus manos. Repentinamente quiso encogerse y desaparecer completamente. ¿Desde cuándo el mundo se había convertido en un lugar tan aterrador?

—¿Qué está pasando? —El oficial de policía a la derecha preguntó. Observó sospechosamente a Natasha y a Clint antes de mirar a Loki. Su agarre sobre el arma se afianzó.

Un tercer agente se les unió, y Loki estaba seguro que ella era diferente de aquellos dos hombres. Sus pasos simplemente denotaban determinación. Tenía el cabello castaño corto, el cual, estaba recogido en una pulcra coleta, y su rostro no develaba emociones. Su calculadora mirada se agudizó al observar a Loki, sin embargo, no tomó el arma atada en su muslo.

—Hola, Oficial Hill —dijo Clint.

—Clint. —La oficial Hill le saludó, inclinando la cabeza. Sonaba cortés y diplomática, y por un momento Loki se preguntó por qué Clint y la Oficial Hill se conocían, pero entonces recordó que estaba en un pequeño pueblo. Todos conocían a todos probablemente—. Hola, Natasha.

—María —dijo Natasha—. Necesitamos ayuda.

La oficial llamada María Hill observó a Loki, sus azules ojos parecían extrañamente brillantes. A Loki le pareció una mujer joven y atractiva, pero era demasiado cautelosa, demasiado fría. Dudaba que fuera una persona que admitiera tener sentimientos y por la forma en que se comportaba claramente tenía autoridad sobre los otros dos oficiales; Loki concluyó que era una mujer dura, centrada en su carrera.

—Yo a ti conozco —dijo María, al comprenderlo lentamente. Toda su compostura se suavizó entonces, algo que Loki no había esperado. Se sentía intimidado por ella, pero además, se sentía intimidado por todos y por todo en este momento. Estaba asustado y cansado y anhelaba un poco de familiaridad. Estaba feliz porque Natasha y Clint estuvieran aun a su lado—. Eres Loki Laufeyson —continuó María—. _Mierda_.

Loki sintió que debía decir algo. _Cualquier cosa_. Quería decirle que tenía razón. Quería gritar a todo pulmón y suplicar que alguien le ayudara. Quería llorar y escuchar la voz de su madre. ¿La llamarían? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Solo quería arrastrarse hasta su cama y dormir. No quería más que despertar y descubrir que la pesadilla realmente había terminado.

Sus rodillas finalmente se rindieron, pero afortunadamente Clint tuvo reflejos rápidos y lo atrapó con facilidad. Loki le brindó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Vamos a sentarte —dijo María mientras les conducía hacia la sala de interrogatorios.

La única razón por la que Loki pudo seguirla fue porque Clint y Natasha aún lo estaban sosteniendo. Hacía unos minutos, había tenido miedo de ellos —pensando que podrían lastimarle o llevarle de vuelta con Thor— pero ahora eran los únicos rostros conocidos y quería tenerlos cerca. Les dedicó otra sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras le ayudaban a sentarse.

—Consíguele algo caliente de beber —ordenó María a uno de los oficiales—. Un poco de chocolate caliente o una sopa, y busca al jefe también. Él querrá escuchar esto. —Se apartó del hombre, pero luego se detuvo y añadió—: Y zapatos. Encuéntrale a Loki unos calcetines y zapatos.

—¿Puedo ...? —Estaba contento de estar sentando, pero aquello no significaba que se sintiera menos cansado. Incluso hablar requería demasiada energía. Se sentía como si tuviera una sobredosis de azúcar y ahora se estaba estrellando. _Duramente_—. ¿Puedo lavarme las manos?

María le ofreció una sonrisa amable.

—Temo que todavía no —le dijo—. Necesitamos una muestra de esa sangre. Es evidencia. Solo tomará un momento para que después puedas limpiarte.

Loki asintió. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para oponerse. En ese momento esta mujer podía decirle que era un borracho y que no creía ni una sola palabra de su historia y continuaría asintiendo. En realidad, solo quería dormir, pero sabía que eso simplemente no sucedería en este momento. Necesitaba concentrarse y contar su historia. Solo entonces se le permitiría descansar.

—Muy bien, Loki. Realmente no sé ni por dónde empezar con mis preguntas —dijo María. Su mirada cambió entre Loki, Natasha y Clint—. ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Desapareciste... Hace veintiséis meses. ¿Por qué no empiezas por ahí?

~0~

Thor se miró en el espejo de su baño. Nunca había sido un hombre vano y no cuidaba de su aspecto, pero hoy —por lo que podría ser la primera vez en muchos años— realmente se estaba _mirando_. Vio sus oscuros ojos azules y su desordenado cabello de tanto correr por el bosque. Advirtió unas cuantas gotas de su propia sangre en su cuello y vio cuán rápido su pecho se movía de arriba a abajo.

Sabía que debía intentarlo y desacelerar su respiración, pero ya no podía controlar su propio cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía controlar sus pensamientos y emociones.

Bajó la mirada y encontró una roja, mojada mancha en su camisa. Lentamente —ya que cada movimiento enviaba escalofríos de dolor por su espalda— levantó la camisa hacia su cabeza. Observó la estrecha, pero profunda herida en su costado, la cual comenzó a sangrar una vez más. Apenas podía creer que Loki le hubiera hecho esto. El hombre al que amaba le había apuñalado con un trozo de vidrio y ahora estaba sangrando.

¿No era esta la última prueba de su traición?

Después de todo lo que había hecho por este hombre, después de todo lo que había sacrificado, había terminado herido. Apretó sus manos en puños y respiró profundamente. La furia abrumó su mente y solo pudo pensar en maneras de castigar a Loki por su insurgencia. Quería reclamarlo de nuevo, quería mostrarle cuán herido se sentía por sus acciones.

Nunca había deseado usar un arma, pero hoy no tenía otra opción. ¡Necesitaba una forma de tráelo de regreso! Tenía que asustarlo. Miró el arma que yacía junto al lavabo como si fuera un instrumento de tortura medieval. ¿Era esto hasta lo que había tenido que llegar? ¿A ser obligado a utilizar un arma real? No debería pensar en ello demasiado. Tiempos desesperados requerían de medidas desesperadas. Quería a Loki de regreso y esta era la única forma.

Rápidamente limpió la sangre de su piel y puso un gran vendaje en el corte. Si se daba prisa, podría encontrar a Loki en el bosque antes de la puesta del sol. Sintió que su corazón saltaba de esperanza al pensar en ello. Tal vez podrían volver a ser como antes. Tal vez podría fingir y seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada —como si Loki nunca hubiese tratado de escapar.

Aunque lo había traicionado y lastimado, Thor todavía estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo. ¿Acaso esto no era afable de su parte?

Cogió la pistola y se alejó del espejo, pero el repentino movimiento le dolió demasiado, obligándole a detenerse instantáneamente. Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba a que el dolor amainara. La adrenalina estaba desapareciendo lentamente de sus venas y sabía que no podía correr a través del bosque en esta condición. El pánico le consumió al pensar en Loki vagando entre los árboles solo, buscando desesperadamente ayuda.

¿O acaso ya la había encontrado?

Se agarró del gabinete para estabilizarse y cerró los ojos, obligándose a conservar la calma. Fue imposible, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que ahora todo estaba… perdido. Había perdido al único hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. Loki le había dejado y, por tanto, había destrozado todos sus sueños. Nunca podrían ser felices juntos. Había intentado durante tanto tiempo hacerlo feliz, hacer que le amara, pero todo había sido en vano.

El silencio le rodeó.

No pudo respirar al pensar en él. Se lo imaginó con algún extraño, pidiendo ayuda. La idea de Loki estando tan lejos de él le dolió más que el profundo corte en su costado. Cuidadosamente, se adelantó y salió del baño. No podía enfrentarse a aquel silencio —a la idea de estar completamente solo allí. En _casa_.

No, este ya no era su hogar ahora que Loki se había ido.

Su ira disminuyó, pero no sabía qué la estaba remplazando. Solo sentía dolor y no era por la herida en su costado. ¿Podría ser que le estaba doliendo el corazón? ¿Loki había hecho sangrar su corazón? Nunca confiaba en la gente y ciertamente no se abría con nadie, pero había corrido este riesgo con Loki. Le había hablado de su vida, de sus amigos y familiares, de... _todo_. Y todo lo que Loki había hecho a cambio había sido abandonarlo.

Debió haberlo sabido.

Nunca debió arriesgarse.

Pero se trataba de Loki y de verdad lo amaba. Lo había amado durante años y ahora se había ido y se sentía vacío. Se sentía perdido y solo y no tenía la menor idea de lo qué ahora se suponía debía hacer. Simplemente quería hablar con Loki por última vez. Quería verlo por última vez y escuchar su voz una vez más. Quería sentirlo y olerlo.

El comprender que nada de esto sucedería jamás le golpeó y sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Loki se había ido y probablemente estaba extasiado por ello. Loki nunca había deseado estar a su lado. Sin importar cuanto se hubiese esforzado, nunca lo había amado.

_«—Nunca dejaré de odiarte—». A_ún podía recordarlo escupiéndole aquellas palabras como si solo hubiese ocurrido ayer. «—_Me rompiste y me desgarraste en mil pedazos—»._ Cerró los ojos e imaginó su enloquecida mirada mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. ¿Realmente lo había roto? ¿De verdad lo había lastimado tanto? Admitió en ocasiones perder el control pero nunca había deseado hacerle daño intencionalmente.

«—_El día que acepte mi destino, moriré—». _Hoy Loki había recuperado el control de su vida. De alguna manera había encontrado el valor y la fuerza, liberándose. No moriría, pero ¿acaso esto podría consolarlo? ¿Se suponía acaso que tenía que estar feliz por Loki? ¿Cómo podría volver a ser feliz otra vez?

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

«—_Un día me iré, de una u otra manera—»._ ¿Debió haberse preparado para este momento? ¿Debió haberle creído a Loki aquel día? «_—Nunca hubo un final feliz para nosotros—». _Sintió lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Habría dado cualquier cosa porque Loki y él hubieran sido felices. Habría sacrificado todo para estar con él hasta el final de sus días.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

«—_Nos condenaste el día que me tomaste del parque—». _Para Thor, aquel había sido el día en que su vida realmente había empezado. Ahora Loki se había ido y sentía como si su vida estuviese terminando.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

«—_Escaparé un día y encontraré mi camino de regreso a casa, y si eso ocurre, te suicidarás»._

Tragó con dificultad. Loki podría haberlo dejado, pero eso no significaba que Thor hubiese dejado de amarlo. Podría estar herido por su culpa, sangrando por su culpa, llorando por su culpa, pero nada de esto significaba que hubiese dejado de amarlo. Inhaló bruscamente al darse cuenta de la más simple de las verdades. Durante años había querido hacerlo feliz y hoy, en realidad, podría cumplirlo. Hoy, podría darle a Loki lo que su corazón realmente deseaba.

~0~

La celda, de alguna manera, parecía más pequeña. Miró a su alrededor y vio el sucio lavabo, el espejo contra la pared y el orinal escondido en una esquina. Vio una pequeña pila de libros al lado del colchón y la radio que le había obsequiado a Loki por su cumpleaños. Cuando su mirada se posó en una de sus camisas, la tomó y la apretó suavemente contra su rostro. Aún podía olerlo.

Suspiró y situó la camisa en su regazo. Estaba sentado en el colchón en el que Loki había dormido durante cientas de noches. Sus dedos rozaron la suave tela de la frazada bajo la que Loki había dormido durante tanto tiempo.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió así. En realidad no importaba. Solo tenía conciencia de la extraña serenidad que le inundaba. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y lo había aceptado. Hacer feliz a Loki sería su acto final.

Sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor del frío metal del arma yaciendo a su lado. Inhaló profundamente, cerró los ojos y contó hacía atrás desde diez. Con cada segundo transcurrido, pensó en Loki. Recordó la suavidad de su piel, el olor de su negro cabello. Recordó su sonrisa, la cual, no solía mostrar muy a menudo y recordó su voz.

_...Tres._

Recordó su fuerza y su energía. Recordó su actitud rebelde, la cual, secretamente, siempre había amado y adorado.

_Dos._

Recordó sus verdes ojos, siempre llenos de tanta emoción.

_Uno._

Apretó el gatillo.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer : **Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Cassy 27! (Esta es una traducción)

* * *

~0~

Un pesado silencio inundó la pequeña sala de interrogatorios.

Loki sintió que debía decir algo para romper el silencio, pero su garganta le dolía de tanto hablar y, francamente, disfrutaba del silencio de aquel momento. Le permitía reunir sus pensamientos, tratar de pensar en algo que pudiera haber pasado por alto, pero rápidamente comprendió que le había dicho todo a la oficial Hill y al alguacil Fury.

El alguacil se les había unido diez minutos después de que Loki hubiese llegado a la comisaría, su único ojo estaba lleno de incredulidad y asombro. Al principio, había estado aterrado de aquel hombre, encontrándolo extremadamente intimidante e imponente. Pero la oficial Hill rápidamente le había asegurado que todos estaban allí para ayudarle y escuchar su sorprendente historia. Loki no estaba completamente convencido de aquel hecho. Había estado solo durante casi dos años únicamente con un psicópata como su compañía. Le era difícil confiar en alguien del lugar.

—Ella deberá estar aquí dentro de poco —le dijo Hill. El silencio finalmente se había roto y a Loki esto no le gustó. Una parte de suya ansiaba la soledad, un poco de paz y silencio para poder comprender lo que le había sucedido. Por supuesto, no le gustaban las miradas penetrantes de Hill y Fury sobre él, ya que lo hacían sentir… violado. Podía jurar que estaban buscando cualquier signo de violencia —podían ser cortes, contusiones, mordiscos o cualquier cosa de ese tipo. No tuvieron que buscar por mucho tiempo ni demasiado.

—Contactamos a tu familia —añadió Fury cuando Loki permaneció en silencio. Loki conservó sus verdes ojos fijos en sus manos plegadas sobre su regazo—. En este momento están en Washington, pero tomarán el primer vuelo de regreso. Estarás con tu familia muy pronto.

Deseó que Natasha y Clint aún estuvieran allí con él, pero comprendió que no podían quedarse toda la tarde y ya habían rendido sus declaraciones. Se sentía eternamente agradecido con ambos, pero aún deseaba que no lo hubiesen abandonado. Sabía que no tenía que temerle a Hill o a Fury —este lugar era probablemente el lugar más seguro en el que podría estar en este momento— y sabía que sólo estaban tratando de ayudarlo, pero eso no significaba que tuviera verdadero apoyo mental. La forma en que habían disparado sus preguntas se había sentido... desinteresado. Era un caso para ellos, nada más.

Sin embargo, _ella _estaba en camino. Deseaba verla de nuevo y se preguntaba si aún tendría su negro cabello largo o si aún usaba su color favorito de labial. Se preguntó si lo reconocería y cuál sería la expresión que tendría su afable y hermoso rostro al entrar allí. Deseaba ver un rostro familiar, ya que esa sería la prueba de que verdaderamente estaba libre. _Sigyn _sería la prueba de que realmente había escapado de las garras de Thor y de que podía regresar a casa.

—¿Cuándo van a ...? —Tragó pesadamente, sintiendo su garganta inflamarse. Tomó el vaso de agua que le habían dado hace unas cuantas horas y bebió hasta vaciarlo. Finalmente, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Hill y Fury. La expectativa yacía en sus ojos, mientras esperaban pacientemente a que terminara su sentencia por lo que Loki aclaró su garganta, obligándose a sonar confiado—. ¿Cuándo irán a la casa de Thor?

Fury suspiró pesadamente y Hill frunció los labios. Claramente estaban pensando en lo mismo y Loki no comprendía. Esta no era la reacción que esperaba. En realidad había asumido que, en este momento, los agentes de policía ya se encontraban en la casa de Thor, buscando y recolectando evidencia. ¿No era ese el procedimiento? Un terrible pensamiento le invadió.

_¿No le creían?_

—La orden de registro ha sido presentada —empezó Hill a regañadientes, tranquilizándolo parcialmente—. Pero nos tomará un poco de tiempo conseguir el permiso para entrar y registrar su casa. Sin importar cuánto lo deseemos, no podemos simplemente llegar y derribar su puerta.

Loki frunció el ceño, no del todo seguro de lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó—. Después de todo lo que les he dicho, ¿por qué no pueden arrestarlo?

—Chico. —Fury suspiró profundamente. El alguacil quizá no pretendía sonar condescendiente, pero a Loki no le gustó que lo llamara "chico". Si aún había conservado alguna clase de inocencia, entonces desde hace mucho tiempo Thor se la había arrebatado—. ¿Tienes idea de a quién estás acusando de todos esos crímenes? —preguntó Fury—. Espionaje, secuestro, malos tratos y abuso, violencia, violación. Y la lista continúa.

Repentinamente Loki pudo escuchar la voz de Clint resonando claramente en su cabeza: «_Digamos que causarás un gran revuelo». _Ahora Fury le había dicho casi lo mismo. ¿Quién demonios era Thor? ¿Acaso toda esta situación no causaría una gran conmoción de todos modos? ¿Por qué importaba quien era Thor?

—Thor es el primero y el único hijo de Odín Borson* —explicó Hill en voz baja, preocupación y pesar llenaban su voz—. Él es el alcalde de este pueblo desde hace dos años y además resulta ser el director general de su propia multinacional.

Loki aún no comprendía.

—El alcalde tiene influencia —continuó Fury. La frustración tintineaba claramente en su voz—. Es amigo de muchas personas importantes y eso significa que en estos momentos está halando algunos hilos para retrasarnos. Conseguiremos nuestra orden de la corte, pero tomará un poco más de lo habitual.

Loki dejó que la noticia le anegara, pero solo se limitó a asentir, asegurándoles a Fury y a Hill que finalmente había comprendido. Era extraño pensar en Thor como el hijo de alguien. Era extraño pensar que tenía un padre dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por protegerlo, sin importar los crímenes que hubiese cometido. Siempre había preferido ver a su captor como un monstruo sin sentimientos o lazos, pero momentos como estos le obligaban a entender que Thor era humano —al igual que todos en el planeta, Thor también tenía una familia.

—Pero irá a juicio —le aseguró Hill—. No importa que su padre tenga todo este poder, no escapara de la ley.

Tras un breve golpe, el cual sobresaltó a Loki, la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió y un oficial entró. Era uno de los hombres que Loki había visto al llegar a aquel lugar, pero no fue el hombre quien hizo que su corazón se saltara unos cuantos latidos y su respiración tirara dolorosamente dentro de su pecho. Su verde mirada se dirigió a la mujer que ingresaba en la habitación.

Lucía exactamente como la recordaba.

—Oh, Loki —susurró Sigyn. Pareció momentáneamente paralizada, incapaz de moverse. Apretó los labios antes de cubrir la mitad de su rostro con sus pequeñas y tiernas manos. Era un gesto que Loki le había visto hacer tantas veces, ya fuera porque estuviera excitada o enojada—. Oh mi…

Loki se dijo a sí mismo que debía ser fuerte. Quería sonreírle o decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado durante los dos últimos años, pero también se sentía paralizado. Solo podía mirar sus cariñosos ojos y observar las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Sus azules ojos brillaban intensamente con una mezcla de diferentes emociones. Solo quería tomar sus delicadas manos entre las suyas y acercarla. Quería sentirla y saber que era real.

Aunque había querido mantenerse fuerte y sereno, lágrimas también comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Durante tanto tiempo había querido verla y ahora estaba allí. Era como si todavía no hubiera aceptado el hecho de que había escapado y que era libre, que temiera despertar y encontrarse de regreso en esa horrible y pequeña celda.

Ver a Sigyn, sin embargo, lo hacía real.

_Muy real._

Corrió hacia él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su delgada y frágil figura, y a Loki no le importó que su abrazo le lastimara físicamente. No le importó su colección de contusiones y cortes. Únicamente le importó su tacto, su calidez y su presencia. Presionó su rostro en la corvadura de su cuello y, por primera vez, nuevamente estuvo rodeado por un aroma familiar. Aún usaba su perfume favorito.

—Es tan bueno verte —le dijo mientras se rehusaba a soltarlo—. Todos seguían diciendo que estabas muerto, pero yo nunca… nunca les creí. Tu familia tampoco les creyó. Todos creímos en ti, Loki, y confiamos en el hecho de que regresarías a nosotros.

—He regresado —susurró Loki entre lágrimas—. He vuelto.

Sigyn lo liberó de su agarre y se arrodilló delante de él, con el rostro a pocos centímetros de distancia del suyo.

—Te ves... —comenzó, pero se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Su resplandeciente mirada revelaba tristeza, ansiedad y dolor. Sus manos tomaron las suyas y las apretó suavemente—. Te ves tan delgado, Loki, y estas contusiones y…

La besó.

No quería verla tan consternada y afligida y no quería que se fijara en sus heridas.

Sentir sus labios en los suyos hacía todo mejor. Su beso le ayudó a olvidar el dolor aunque solo fuera por cinco segundos. Le hizo olvidar el hecho de que los labios de Thor, una vez, habían reclamado los suyos. Necesitaba desesperadamente este momento, le serviría como un nuevo recuerdo. A partir de ahora, nuevamente podría recordar la suavidad de los rojos labios de rubí de Sigyn en lugar de los salvajes y posesivos besos de Thor.

—La ambulancia ya está aquí —anunció Fury cuando Loki se separó de ella—. Ahora te llevaremos al hospital.

Loki asintió y se puso de pie, aunque nunca soltó la mano de Sigyn. Cuando la miraba, ella le dedicaba una reluciente sonrisa agradecida y aliviada. Durante su cautiverio, había empezado a olvidar los detalles de su rostro, pero ahora que volvía a verla casi lo cegaba, pero no le importó. Solo la quería cerca porque ahora se había convertido en su tabla de salvación.

Ella lo conectaba con la realidad y mientras pudiera verla y sentirla, sabía que era libre de Thor. Sabía que todo esto no era un sueño.

Salieron de la sala de interrogatorios y Loki simplemente se sintió feliz de poder caminar por su propia voluntad. Sus piernas se sentían extrañamente ligeras y sus rodillas estaban débiles, pero estaba caminando.

Un ruido a su espalda llamó su atención. Era una voz —fuerte, autoritaria y definitivamente enojada. Loki —junto con Sigyn, Hill y Fury— se dio vuelta para encontrar a un hombre mayor con cabello blanco y una barba espesa precipitándose hacia él, y no pudo dejar de sentir que le parecía familiar de algún modo.

—No le dejen acercar —gritó Fury a tres oficiales que se encontraban cerca.

Loki no había esperado aquel grito repentino y no entendía qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Se aferró a Sigyn y sintió cómo ella también afianzaba el agarre en su mano. María Hill instantáneamente se movió en frente de ellos, con una mano apoyada en la pistola atada a su cinturón. Loki estaba seguro de que esta repentina perturbación no le causaría ningún bien. Su corazón se aceleró dentro de su pecho y las manos le temblaban. Se sentía agotado y vacío y temió perder el conocimiento.

—Quédese atrás, señor Alcalde —le advirtió Fury al hombre mayor.

Los ojos de Loki se ensancharon. Había pensado que el hombre le parecía familiar y ahora entendía por qué. Si lo observaba con atención, podía reconocer los mismos ojos azules de cristal que tenía Thor. Tenían la misma constitución, con anchos hombros y brazos musculosos. Incluso su voz sonaba similar. No podía creer que este fuera el hombre que había criado a Thor, el hombre que se suponía debía conocerlo mejor que nadie, pero que no había descubierto el monstruo oculto bajo la piel de su hijo.

—No me quedaré atrás —gritó Odin Borson. Su mirada se posó en Loki quien de repente deseó volverse invisible. Le sobresaltó que tanto padre como hijo tuvieran el mismo efecto en él. Ambos le hacían desear desesperadamente desaparecer—. ¿Es él? ¿Este es el chico que firma haber sido secuestrado por mi hijo?

—Señor Alcalde —dijo Fury, conservando la calma—. No hay necesidad de hacer un espectáculo en este momento.

—No dejaré que estas viles mentiras destruyan a mi hijo, Fury —arguyó Odín.

—Estamos investigando todo. Simplemente estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo —respondió Fury. A Loki le sorprendió cómo el hombre podía permanecer tan sereno en una situación como esta—. Pero tal vez debería aconsejarle a su hijo que venga a la comisaría voluntariamente. Nos encantaría tener su declaración.

—¿Y hacer que le traten como escoria? —se mofó Odin—. ¿Hacer que le traten como a un criminal? No lo creo. Mi hijo no secuestraría a un hombre, Fury, y no lo retendría cautivo por tanto tiempo. Él no es un psicópata o un monstruo y de seguro nunca tendría un interés en… en... —Su mirada se posó en Loki y sólo revelaba disgusto—. En_ él_.

—Vamos, Loki —dijo Hill tranquilamente—. La ambulancia está esperando en la parte trasera del edificio. —Trató de guiarlo lejos de la sala —lejos del alcalde, pero Loki la ignoró y continuó mirando a Odín Borson. Había enfrentado a Thor tantas veces ya, lo había combatido y se le había revelado durante dos años. Se rehusó a continuar siendo asustado e intimidado por otro hombre.

—Solo quiero que lo pienses, Fury —continuó Odín airadamente, teniendo ahora únicamente ojos para el jefe de policía—. Piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Todo esto, todas estas mentiras destruirán a mi hijo. ¿Podrás vivir con esto?

—Sabe. —Loki tomó la palabra, pero cuando la atención de todos repentinamente se volvió hacia él, su voz se disipó. Entonces recordó que durante mucho tiempo había gritado y vociferado y nadie lo había escuchado, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, escucharían su voz. Se interesarían en él—. Sabe. —repitió después de tragar pesadamente—. Ya no importa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sigyn, frunciendo el ceño.

Loki estaba tan contento de estar a su lado. Sacó fuerzas de ella —justo como lo había hecho durante sus muchos meses de cautiverio.

—Usted dice que miento —explicó, aliviado de que su voz sonara fuerte—. Pero yo no miento y creo que usted también lo sabe, señor Alcalde. Creo que en el fondo usted siempre supo que había algo... extraño respecto a su hijo.

Odín lo miró horrorizado.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Su hijo me encerró en una celda —continuó Loki—. Solía ser un refugio nuclear construido por su abuelo, porque él creía fanáticamente que los vietnamitas un día lanzarían una bomba nuclear en América. —Observó el rostro de Odín tornarse más y más pálido con cada segundo que transcurría. Fue casi... desgarrador ver a su viejo rostro destrozarse de horror al comprender que Loki _estaba_ diciendo la verdad. ¿De qué otra forma habría podido saber sobre ese refugio o sobre el abuelo de Thor?—. Pero su hijo hizo de ese refugio mi propia celda y me mantuvo allí por 786 días. Los he contado.

—_Detente _—expelió Odín. Fue bizarro verlo transformarse de un poderoso e influyente alcalde, a un anciano conmocionado y roto—. ¡Simplemente detente!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Loki. Miró momentáneamente a Hill y a Fury, pero estos no planeaban silenciarlo. No les importaba que estuviera diciéndole a Odín Borson todo esto—. ¿No puede soportar escuchar lo que su hijo me hizo? ¿No quiere saber cómo me pegó? ¿Cómo me pateó? ¿Cómo me violó?

—_¡Detente!_

—Tiene un hijo inteligente, señor Alcalde —continuó obstinadamente, necesitaba sacar todo esto de su pecho—. Lo admito. Thor conocía todas las formas de romperme, para mantenerme sumiso y obediente. Al final le tenía tanto miedo que apenas me atrevía a moverme cada vez que estaba cerca. Podía llegar a estar tan enfadado conmigo. En una ocasión me tiró contra la pared y me dejó inconsciente durante dos días.

—Oficial Hill —dijo Fury, pensando que aparentemente ya era tiempo de terminar con esto—. Por favor, escolte al señor Laufeyson a la ambulancia y-

—Él me destruyó —dijo Loki, sin importarle que Fury pretendiera mantener el control sobre la situación—. Pero al final, yo vencí. Escapé de él y he ganado mi libertad. Sin embargo, su hijo y yo, señor Alcalde, hicimos una especie de... acuerdo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Odín. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas, pero seguía erguido e inflexible.

—Una vez le dije a Thor que me suicidaría el día en que aceptara que no sería capaz de escapar de él —explicó Loki. Era vagamente consciente de que casi estaba rompiendo la mano de Sigyn mientras se aferraba a ella con desesperación. Le dolía saber que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y que probablemente le hacían parecer débil y frágil, pero continuó con voz tensa—. También le dije que si _alguna_ vez escapaba, _él_ se suicidaría.

No hubo más que silencio en la sala.

—Escapé, señor Alcalde —dijo Loki—. Escapé.

Más silencio.

—¿Oficial Hill? —preguntó Fury repentinamente, rompiendo la tensión.

—Esto es suficiente causa probable —respondió Hill—. Ahora mismo me pongo en ello, señor

—Lleve suficientes agentes a la casa del señor Odinson —ordenó Fury—. Nunca se sabe qué sorpresas pueden esperarte.

Loki vagamente se preguntó qué era lo que se decía, pero perdió interés en la interacción entre Fury y Hill. En lugar de ello, solo pudo centrarse en Odín Borson. Por mucho que quisiera ver a este hombre como el padre de un monstruo, solo podía verlo como un _padre._ Sabía que acaba de comunicarle a Odín una noticia que ningún padre quería escuchar y que esto no debía importarle, ¿cierto? No importaba que Odín le hubiera llamado mentiroso porque ¿acaso no había estado protegiendo y defendiendo a su hijo? Si aún le quedaba algo de empatía o decencia, se hubiera disculpado, pero _no pudo_. Nunca podría disculparse por la muerte de Thor.

—Vamos, Loki —le dijo Sigyn en voz baja. Gentilmente lo guió lejos del pasillo, en dirección a la ambulancia.

Se alejó con ella, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en Odín por un momento más. Vio cómo el hombre rompía en llanto y lo observó mientras se cubría el rostro avergonzado. En ese momento comprendió lo que había acabado de hacer: había destruido vidas. Thor había destruido a su familia y ahora él había destruido la suya.

Había una especie de justicia poética en todo esto.

No le importó lo que sucedió después. No le importaron los médicos apresurándolo a entrar en la ambulancia o mientras realizaban algunos exámenes preliminares. Había pensado que odiaría el hecho de que la gente le tocara, pero de nuevo, no le importó. Solo le importaba Sigyn, el tenerla allí con él porque esto aliviaba su mente.

Sentir su mano en la suya era lo que le tranquilizaba.

—Sigyn? —preguntó mientras la ambulancia comenzaba a conducir por la calle.

—Estoy aquí, Loki —le tranquilizó.

—Es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

~0~

Cuando despertó, dos días más tarde, no pudo recordar inmediatamente en dónde se encontraba. No sintió la familiaridad de su manta, ni fue encandilado por una brillante luz. Por un momento, pensó que había sido obligado a dormir en la cama de Thor nuevamente, pero no pudo recordar quedarse dormido en su habitación.

Lentamente y con ansiedad, abrió los ojos.

La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba limpia y... aséptica. Las paredes eran blancas —casi como su celda— pero había un gran ventanal que permitía a la luz del sol anegar la habitación. El olor a medicinas y desinfectantes llenaba el aire. Fue suficiente para que dedujera que se encontraba en el hospital y el alivió corrió rápidamente por sus venas al comprender que, después de todo, no había estado soñando. Realmente había escapado de las garras de Thor. ¡Era libre!

—¿Loki?

Su cabeza se giró hacia el sonido y sus ojos se abrieron. No podía creer que realmente estaba mirándola. No podía creer que realmente estaba viendo su largo cabello negro fluyendo a través de su espalda, o su pálida piel, o sus radiantes ojos verdes. Se obligó a sentarse, pero nunca apartó su mirada de ella, temiendo que no pudiera ser real —temiendo que si apartaba su mirada de ella, pudiera desaparecer.

—Cariño, cálmate.

Estaba respirando con dificultad y sus músculos se tensaron.

—_¿Mamá?_

—Sí, soy yo. —Farbauti sonrió. Se sentó en el borde de su asiento y se acercó para tomar la mano de su hijo en la suya. Su piel se sentía caliente y Loki disfrutó del contacto. Disfrutó, finalmente, tenerla tan cerca después de meses de extrañarla—. Estás a salvo, Loki, estás en el hospital.

Loki asintió mientras obligaba a sus pensamientos a desacelerarse. Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de contenerse para no llorar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Había anhelado por tanto tiempo la presencia de su madre, había ansiado verla y sentirla nuevamente y ahora estaba finalmente allí y Loki apenas podía comprenderlo. Observó como Farbauti se levantaba y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Te tengo, amor —le tranquilizó, presionándolo cerca de su cuerpo—. Estoy aquí y no iré a ningún lado.

No supo por cuánto tiempo le abrazó y no supo por cuánto tiempo lloró en sus brazos. No le interesó, ni le importó. Era su madre y era la única persona en el universo con quien no tenía que esconder sus sentimientos.

Tras un largo tiempo, lo liberó de su abrazo, pero no soltó sus manos. Loki le lanzó una agradecida pero llorosa sonrisa.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo he dormido —preguntó. Había dejado de llorar, pero su voz seguía sonando temblorosa e incierta. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo su madre había estado sentada a su lado y dónde se encontraban su padre y su hermano. Tenía tantas preguntas que quería dispararle, pero sabía que ya tendría tiempo para formularlas.

No había prisa.

—Dos días —respondió Farbauti. Sus pulgares estaban frotando círculos en la palma de sus manos, calmándolo—. Los médicos te administraron un sedante para que tu cuerpo pudiera obtener un descanso adecuado. Estabas muy deshidratado y desnutrido por lo que también te administraron un intravenoso.

La mirada de Loki se posó en su brazo derecho ya que solo ahora advertía que de hecho estaba conectado a una máquina. Se centró de nuevo en su madre y formuló algunas de las otras preguntas que yacían en su mente.

—¿Dónde está papá? ¿Y Helblindi? ¿Cómo están?

—Están en casa —respondió Farbauti, sonriendo—. Querían estar aquí, pero tras un largo viaje desde Washington, les dije que primero descansaran un poco. Les llamaré y les diré que has despertado. Vendrán de inmediato. ¡Se tranquilizarán tanto al verte despierto, Loki, y estarán increíblemente felices! Nunca antes en mi vida había visto llorar a tu padre, pero cuando el comisario Fury nos llamó y nos dijo lo que pasó, empezó a llorar. Ni siquiera puedes llegar a entender cuán absolutamente extáticos estábamos, lo bendecidos que nos sentimos al enterarnos de que habías sobrevivido. Todos nuestros sueños se hicieron realidad.

Debió sentirse feliz al escuchar a su madre decir aquellas palabras, pero sólo pudo pensar en el dolor y la pena que les había causado. Quería disculparse con ellos, pero en cambio, le dijo a su madre esto:

—Me diste fuerza, madre. Pensar en ti, en mi padre y en Helblindi me ayudó a sobrevivir cada día. El saber que ustedes esperaban por mí me dio el valor para enfrentar a Thor durante mucho tiempo.

Lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Farbauti.

—Estoy tan increíblemente aliviada de tenerte de regreso, mi amor.

—¿Has oído algo sobre...? —No estaba seguro de si debía estar pensando en su captor en este momento y sabía que a Farbauti no le gustaría escucharlo preguntarle esto, pero tenía que formular la pregunta de todos modos. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado con Thor—. ¿Has escuchado algo sobre Thor?

Sus brillantes ojos verdes se oscurecieron al escuchar el nombre.

—Irrumpieron en su casa el mismo día en que apareciste —le dijo, aunque con renuencia—. Revisaron todo y eventualmente encontraron tu... celda. —Lucía horrorizada y dolida—. Se suicidó.

Loki asintió. Había pensado que la noticia le satisfaría —que le alegraría— pero al final, solo sintió un peso caer de sus hombros. Su captor y torturador estaba muerto. Ya lo sabía, pero ahora su madre lo había confirmado. Esto anunciaba el final de su infierno, aunque le tomaría un tiempo adaptarse a la idea de que ya no era completamente dependiente a ese hombre.

Se produjo un suave golpe en la puerta y Loki volvió su cabeza, expectante, hacia el sonido. Por un momento pensó que entraría Sigyn o tal vez su padre y su hermano. Se preguntó si alguno de sus amigos ya sabía sobre su regreso. Sin embargo, fue un doctor quien entro, luciendo amable y compasivo. Tenía cabello corto y oscuro, ojos color marrón y unos delgados lentes pendían de la punta de su nariz, dándole una apariencia bastante intelectual.

—Ah, veo que finalmente ha despertado —dijo el doctor, sonriendo cálidamente—. Es un placer conocerlo finalmente. Soy el doctor Bruce Banner y soy su médico de cabecera. —Extendió su mano, la cual, Loki sacudió cortésmente—. ¿Cómo se siente?

Loki realmente pensó en aquella pregunta ¿Cómo se sentía? Aliviado, contento, esperanzado, agradecido, confuso, incómodo, seguro, asustado, abrumado. Podría continuar por un buen tiempo, pero comprendió que todas estas emociones eran normales. Lo que importaba era que no sentía ningún dolor físico y que se encontraba con su madre.

—Estoy bien —respondió finalmente a la pregunta del doctor—. Considerando todo lo que ha sucedido.

Banner asintió pensativo antes de tomar el expediente de Loki y examinarlo rápidamente.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, señor Laufeyson —dijo—. Veo que sigue un poco deshidratado, así que me temo que estará con el intravenoso por un poco más de tiempo.

—Está bien —respondió Loki. El intravenoso era el menor de sus problemas—. Y por favor, dígame Loki.

La mirada de Banner se iluminó.

—Muy bien, Loki —dijo—. Me gustaría realizar algunas pruebas de rutina, si no te incomoda. Me gustaría escuchar tus pulmones y tu corazón, y también revisar las contusiones para ver si están sanando correctamente. ¿Te parece bien?

Loki asintió.

Farbauti se puso en pie y con renuencia soltó la mano de su hijo.

—Te daré un poco de privacidad —dijo en voz baja. Loki no quería que se marchara pero por la forma en que le miró le aseguró que no estaría muy lejos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Además tengo que llamar a tu padre y a tu hermano. Ya regreso.

Loki la observó abandonar la habitación, dejándolo solo con el médico, y deseó no sentirse tan incómodo. Deseó no tener que mostrar su golpeado y maltratado cuerpo a nadie, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción; al menos no si quería dejar al doctor Banner hacer su trabajo. Después de todo, solo estaba tratando de ayudarlo. Además, el doctor probablemente había visto cosas peores en su carrera.

Retiró cuidadosamente su camisa, el movimiento provocó que sus músculos le dolieran.

Un momento después, la sensación de manos extrañas en su piel le hizo estremecerse.

—Si esto te hace sentir incómodo, o si deseas que me detenga —dijo Banner—, entonces dímelo.

—No, está bien —respondió Loki sinceramente, con la mirada enfocada en sus manos, las cuales yacían inútilmente en su regazo.

—¿Y estás seguro de que no sientes ningún dolor? —preguntó Banner mientras examinaba unas cuántas contusiones en su espalda. Loki sabía que el médico había formulado la pregunta por segunda vez porque su madre no estaba cerca—. Puedo recetarte algunos analgésicos si así lo deseas, o algo que te ayude a relajarte.

Negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que probablemente podría usar algo que le ayudara a sentirse más a gusto. La principal razón por la que sus músculos le dolían de esta forma era porque seguía tenso. Era tan absolutamente extraño que se encontrara a salvo y que todavía se sintiera cauteloso y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Sabía que Thor estaba muerto y que nunca estaría en aquella celda otra vez, pero aún esperaba a que Thor entrara en esta mismísima habitación para reclamarlo.

—¿Loki?

—Estoy bien —le aseguró al doctor—. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para... adaptarme. Es todo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Banner comprensivamente. Se alejó de Loki y colocó su estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello—. Puedes ponerte tu camisa otra vez. Voy a tenerte aquí por una noche más y mañana podrás regresar a casa. Además creo que estarás más cómodo allí.

Sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Gracias, doctor Banner.

~0~

Regresar a casa de ahora en adelante siempre sería el mejor momento de su vida. Desde que había sido secuestrado, hacía ya tantos meses, esto era lo que más había esperado. Se apeó del coche, sintiendo el calor del sol en su rostro, aunque técnicamente seguía siendo invierno, pero la primavera comenzaba a llegar y Loki intentó disfrutar cada rayo de sol que podía sentir.

—Vamos a llevarte adentro —dijo Sigyn. Se situó a su lado y tomó su mano, sus azules ojos no revelaban más que felicidad. Loki se inclinó para besarla, atrayéndola hacia sus brazos, recordándose una vez más que era libre y estaba reunido con todas las personas que amaba. Cuando rompió el beso, Sigyn le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Observó sobre su hombro para encontrar a sus padres y a su hermano saliendo también del coche. Todos le sonrieron, alivio y satisfacción se reflejaba en sus miradas. Los ojos de Farbauti tenían lágrimas —siempre lloraba cuando Loki la miraba— pero siempre eran lágrimas de felicidad. Estaba seguro de que la encontraría llorando durante un buen tiempo.

—Decoré tu habitación —anunció Helblindi alegremente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y llenos de picardía y esta era exactamente la forma en que recordaba a su pequeño hermano. No podía esperar para pasar más tiempo con él, para conocerlo de nuevo ya que había cambiado demasiado durante los dos últimos años—. Sé que no ha sido tu habitación por un tiempo ya que te habías mudado de casa hace unos años, pero traté de hacerla... acogedora.

—Gracias, hermanito —dijo Loki.

—No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. —Laufey suspiró con alegría. Se situó al lado de Loki, puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro, y lo acercó momentáneamente. Besó el cabello de su hijo mayor. Su padre nunca había sido un hombre sentimental e incluso aunque amaba a sus hijos intensamente, no solía expresarlo. Eso, también había cambiado; ya que ahora aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para decirles cunáto los amaba, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para abrazarlos y besarlos—. Bienvenido a casa, hijo.

Caminaron hacia la puerta principal y entraron en la casa. Era exactamente cómo Loki la recordaba. Incluso el olor seguía siendo el mismo. Dejó que su mirada deambulara alrededor, fijándose en cada detalle. El color de las paredes, las baldosas del suelo, las fotos enmarcadas situadas en el gabinete, el candelabro, el espejo. Quería verlo todo.

Realmente era bueno estar allí.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sigyn antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Sí —respondió Loki, sonriendo. Simplemente no podía creer que estaba en casa de nuevo, pero era cierto. No era un sueño o una fantasía. Había escapado de Thor y estaba rodeado de su familia y la mujer que tanto amaba. Esto era todo lo que alguna vez había anhelado. Era todo lo que realmente quería y necesitaba, y aunque aún tendría tiempos difíciles por venir, sabía que podía afrontarlos.

—Sí, no podría estar más feliz.

~0~

_FIN._

~0~

* * *

***Borson:** Este es el apellido que Cassy le adjudicó a Odín en el fic en un capítulo previo. Al leer sin embargo y traducir este último capítulo, noté que había utilizado, no se si por error, Allfather al parecer esta vez como su apellido. Me pareció más lógico seguir con Borson viendo que este era el que había utilizado desde un principio y el cual, en realidad, es el apellido de Odín.

Mil gracias a todas las personas que siguieron el fic y me acompañaron y apoyaron hasta el final con esta traducción. Gracias por sus reviews y por sus palabras de aliento. Espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado ya que esa es básicamente mi recompensa. Espero además que toda/os aquella/os que pasaron por aquí alguna vez tengan la oportunidad de finalizarlo antes de que sea eliminado, aun no he tenido noticias de Cassy pero es mejor estar preparada.

Cuídense mucho y de verdad gracias por seguir ahí después de tanto tiempo.


End file.
